Kamen rider Reaper
by prototype3
Summary: Team RWBY has resumed their school lives after stopping a Grimm invasion. But, their peace was interrupted by the arrival of a new enemy. Kazuki Shinigami, a Faunus armed with a device that gives him access to spiritual heroes called 'Kamen riders', fights alongside them with Beacon and other Riders to defend Remnant and save the world while dealing with classes at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

From the creator(Me, actually) of Kamen rider Jinsei and Kamen rider Ichigo Kai, comes forth a new rider. A power part of specie that has gone extinct many years ago. Prepare for a badass journey to a school full of experienced and dangerous hunters. You'll survive...probably.

* * *

The night was quiet and perfect for a heist. A recent Schnee Dust cargo is being transported to Atlas to make new weapons. The mission is to steal the cargo and destroy any details of it.

Two Atlas soldiers were walking on guard to protect the cargo. But, suddenly they heard something and behind them. They turn around and see mysterious humanoid figure in the darkness.

They raise their weapons and one of them called out,"Who are you and how'd you get here?! Come out of the darkness to the light!"

The figure did what he was told and comes out of the darkness. However, they didn't expect the humanoid to be something else.

The humanoid was armored. The humanoid's armor was split in half with the left side of the armor is white and right being black. His armor was almost like a samurai, but the head has two rectangular-like shape grown on the head. On the dark right side of his face, he wears a half Grimm's mask that with two sideways lining with red markings. His white side head had a sideways diamond shape eyes with a white ring and a white circle inside. This diamond shaped eye is actually an eye. His chest plate has a upward gold cylinder shape crest. His feet has split line that trails down the front of his feet. He wore gauntlets with black on his dark side and white on his light side. On his white left gauntlet, he had a device on it. It was circle shape with blue circle shape crystal encrested in it. It has two dark gold color wings and two dark gold color sickle shapes at the bottom. A trapezoid shape is on top of the device with the same blue crystal in the middle. The sides of his hips, he has 2 white and black katanas. Underneath his black katana, he has a 20 gauge pump-action shotgun with a scope attachment. And his secondary weapon under his white katana, he has a folded armored bow. He even has a white and black armored tail and the tip of it is sharpened.

"What in the name of Vale..." a soldier couldn't make out what he was looking at. The humanoid grips the handle of his white katana and slides it slowly while revealing its white, clean, pure blade.

The soldiers knows he is armed and sees him as a potential threat. One of them yelled out,"He's armed! Take him out!"

Before they could pull the trigger, the humanoid thrust his left white hand forward and pulls the rifles out of their hands. The soldier's jaws drop when they saw their rifles floating in the air. The humanoid lowered his hand and the weapons drops on the floor.

They shook their heads and pulls out batons. The batons extends and they rush toward the humanoid. However, before they could strike him, they were suddenly blinded and could only see flashes of swinging lights. The soldiers went pass the humanoids and stops behind him.

The warrior turn his sword upside down and slowly put his weapon back in the sheathe. The loud sound of its rain-guard colliding with the top of the sheathe has signal for the soldiers to fall over on the floor, unconscious.

The humanoid turns around and put his index and middle finger on the left side of his helmet and communicates,"Cargo secured, standing by."

The ceiling above the cargo was being torched in a square hole. The torched ceiling falls and bounces off the cargo. A circle shaped magnet was reel down and magnetized on the cargo. The cargo was being reeled up and the figure was about to follow, but heard some mechanical parts cranking behind him.

The humanoid stops in his track and turns around to meet face to face with Atlesian Paladin-290. The figure stood back while the machine's shadow looms over him.

The humanoid ordered through his communicator,"Get the cargo out of here and send me another Bullhead! I'll handle this one."

The pilot did what he said and flies off. The machine charge its energy weapon at him. The humanoid cursed to himself before grabbing the two unconscious soldiers and jumps through the square hole. The machine fires and blew an even bigger hole.

The humanoid landed on top of a loaded wagon. The armored humanoid drops the soldiers and watch the Paladin arising from hole of the cargo train.

The humanoid sighs,"Things can't be easy these days, huh?"

The Paladin fires its energy weapon at him. The humanoid move his left arm in front of him and the device on his arm emits a blue barrier. The energy shots disperse at contact with the barrier.

The barriers dies down and the humanoid said in a cocky voice,"Come on, is this best you have?"

Then, it opens up a rocket launcher from its back and fires a dozen of rockets. The humanoid backs away with regret,"I just had to ask..."

The humanoid knows the rockets are fixated on him and the soldiers will be safe. He runs away and lets the rockets follow him. He hops over a box and front flips over another one. He runs up a train and lands on top of it.

The rockets were still onto him. The humanoid sighed to himself that this plan of his is going to fail and it's going to injure him...a lot. The man runs off the train and unbelievably, he uses the rockets as steps. The rockets exploded each time he steps on them.

He was talking while getting nearly exploded,"I! Can't! Believe! This! Is!..."

As soon as he was above the machine, he pulls out the right black katana with his right hand and lands on top of the it. He plunge the black, stained blade into the core without hitting the pilot. The machine stops functioning and kneels over. The man jumps off and pulls the katana out.

"...working," the humanoid finish his last part of his sentence and as sheathed his katana.

The humanoid press on his communicator,"This is Reaper, enemy neutralized. Where's my Bullhead?"

"Sorry, Reaps, can't do that until you destroy the data," the pilot communicated him.

The humanoid explains the reason,"Listen, man, just fly me near the train and I'll hop in there, destroy the data, and I'll come back on."

"No can do, boss here told me so," the pilot said.

Reaper groans,"Seriously? Fine, data will be destroyed then, I'll be extracted, right?"

"Pretty much it," the pilot finished as he got off the channel.

Reaper shook his head with annoyance and heads to his objective.

A soldier was maintaining the train peacefully until he felt the back of his helmet got touched by something.

The soldier turns, but Reaper said,"I'll be quick. Paralyze yourself or I'm going to have to use..."

Reaper pumps his shotgun and points it at the soldier's head,"...force."

The soldier did what he said and pulls out his paralyzer and shot himself in the waist. The soldier fell on the floor, paralyzed temporarily.

Reaper move his shotgun away and realize something he was suppose to do.

"Wait a minute..." Reaper thought to himself and realizes,"Oh, wait! I was suppose to ask him to destroy the data before asking him to stun himself."

His mission can't be complete unless he destroys the data. He put his shotgun near the panel and started accessing the system.

"No biggie," Reaper said with confident,"I just have to go in the system, find the data, and crap, it has a password in it."

Reaper looks at the paralyzed soldier,"Hey, you know the password? Hello? Soldier?...oh, wait you're paralyzed, forgot..."

Reaper backs away from the panel and grabs the shotgun,"Well, gotta do this the old-fashion way."

4 minutes later...

Reaper pants after using a lot of energy to shoot every hard drive in the room. "Ok, mission accomplish, I think."

"Hold on a minute..." Reaper cocks his shotgun and fires at the last monitor,"Now, I'm done."

Reaper turn his weapon upside down and connect it beneath his black katana. He walks out the door while saying to himself,"That wasn't so bad. It's kind of weird, that there's no soldier around toooooooooo-"

In front of him was a squad of soldiers. Reaper was surrounded and had no escape. He raise his arms up in the air,"Before we do anything rational, I like to point out that I didn't harm anyone. I was just following orders, doing stuff and-oh my god, what am I talking about? These guys are going to kill me anyways."

"Open fire!" the commander yelled as the soldiers fire at Reaper.

"Ow! Ow! Oh god, the agony! The bullets are hurting me! Ow! Bullets my only nemesis! Owowowowowowow..." Reaper was screaming while getting shot at. Smoke stirs up from the bullets.

"Hold your fire!" the command raised a fist and signaling the soldiers to stop firing. They were still aiming their rifles at the humanoid to get ready if he strikes.

The smoke dies and reveals the armored humanoid to be okay without any scratch on his, but had smoke coming off the armor where the bullets hit him.

The soldiers were shock that he survive one of the military's finest weapons. One of the soldiers steps forward, but felt some stuff under his feet. The soldier looks below and see broken or flatten bullets on the floor.

Reaper's mask grew cracks before breaking apart to pieces and reveals a red diamond shape eye. Reaper scoffs,"By the way, just kidding."

It was time to get serious with them. Reaper cross his arms because he uses his right hand to grab the white katana and his left to grab the black katana. He slowly slides them out of their homes.

The commander grunts as he drop his weapon,"Use your batons and apprehend him!"

The soldiers did what they were ordered to and drops their weapons on the ground to take out their batons which extended. They charge forward to the enemy to bring him down.

But, before they could get 5 feet toward him, they were suddenly blinded and multiple swinging lights was flashed in their vision. In a flash, the armored humanoid was behind the frozen soldiers. Reaper turns his weapons upside down and returns them back to their color corresponded sheath slowly.

As soon as their rain-guards connected with the sheathe, the soldier's baton, helmet, chest armor was cut to pieces and soldiers fell on the ground unconscious.

Reaper was making a smirk behind his helmet and talk to his communicator,"So...how about that evac?

(Kamen rider Reaper)

* * *

Kamen rider is owned by Toei and RWBY is property of Monty Oum.

Rest in peace, Monty Oum, you awesome man.

* * *

"I can't believe this!" a girl's voice barked.

Three inside the dorms of Beacon academy has to deal hearing a certain 'Ice Queen' yelling out in anger about her father's company's recent cargo has been stolen by the White Fang, a Faunus terrorist organization.

"Weiss, calm down-" a blonde hair girl attempting to calm her friend down, but cuts her off.

"Calm down?! The White Fang stole my father's cargo and you tell me calm down?!" Weiss hissed at her.

Meanwhile somewhere at the same time of during this conversation...

"Animals! All of you!" a hat wearing wearing orange hair guy scolded a Reaper who was looking at the table in a soundproof room so, none of the White Fang could hear him.

"Calm down, man I got the cargo, didn't I?" Reaper persuading him to cool his hat.

The man points a cane at him,"You did got the cargo, but you..."

"Destroyed all the data of the cargo and all of the hard drives!" Weiss yelled.

A long black girl with bow stands up from a bed and tries to calms her down,"Weiss, please calm down. I know the White Fang took what could have saved your father's company, but you shouldn't think hard about it."

"What were you thinking?! Shooting all the monitors and hard drives!" the orange hair man screamed.

Reaper put a hand on his head after getting a little bit of headache from his boss's yelling,"Would you please calm down. I did what I was told and destroyed the data."

"But, you did it LITERALLY!" the man yelled and made Reaper's headache worse,"You don't go and shoot things whenever you want to!"

"Whatever you say, Blake!" Weiss yelled at her. But, she soon gained her composure and leaves the room,"I want to be alone. I need time to cool off."

Blake watch Weiss opens the door and slamming it behind her. Blake sighed. Then, the blonde hair girl put a hand on her shoulder,"Don't worry, Blake. She'll be okay, just...give her some time."

"I hope you're right, Yang," Blake muttered.

"Excuse me, I can do whatever the hell I want during these missions, stealth or not!" Reaper said standing up and defending himself.

"Don't forget, I'm the one that pulled you out of that hellhole because of that power of yours and how it can make a difference to our enemy," the man reminded him.

Reaper walks past him and said,"I wish you never, Torchwicke."

Reaper opens the window door and slams it behind him and the door shattered because of his super strength.

Torchwicke growled at the brat and ordered his henchmen,"Neo, watch over him."

A girl with hair that is half pink and half brown with white streaks in the pink half has appeared from the darkness in the room. She smirked fiendishly and nodded.

Reaper groan loudly as he walk into his room. His room was like one of those military rooms. It was small and had one bed, but it's super uncomfortable because it has a very old mattress.

The armored humanoid lands on top of his bed. But, the legs gave into his weight and the legs break and the mattress falls on the floor. Reaper sighed and grabs the device on his arm and turns it clockwise one time before removing it. His armor turned dark grey before breaking away into bits of pieces.

The pieces disintegrates away on the bed. A white tail whips on the wall. The boy had two white cat ears and white hair. He wears a white jacket with blue shorts.

Reaper close his black eyes and took a nap. However, a shadow looms over him. Reaper opens his eyes and see a pair of breast in his face. His face flushed red and he sits up and yells at Neo,"Why you...! What the hell are you doing here, you lit-"

Neo responded by shoving Reaper's face into her breast. Reaper was trying to breathe in air, but could only smell with his nose and he could smell the aroma of Neopolitan ice cream due to Neo's favorite sweet. Neo was having fun suffocating him to death. she eventually lets go to hear Reaper's rambling.

"Why do you keep doing that like every time when I get back from a mission?" Reaper scolded,"Speak to me, please!"

"Can you at least talk?" Reaper asked.

Neo tilted her head.

"Here, how about this," Reaper grabs nearby piece of paper and pen and gives it to Neo.

Neo takes the pen and paper and writes down what she wants to say. Reaper sighed in relieve,"Oh, thank god you're just deaf."

Neo finish writing and gives it to Reaper. The Faunus reads the paper. It was just scribbles.

Reaper threw the paper away,"Gee, this tells me nothing!"

This girl can't talk nor knows how to write words. Reaper just has to deal with her being here. He lays back down on the bed.

However, Neo kept on poke him in the head to annoy him.

"God, please kill this retched witch from hell and let me nap peacefully," Reaper begged to God.

* * *

Torchwicke pulls out a cigar and a lighter from his pocket. He put the cigar in his mouth and lit it up, but his Scroll rang. He sighed and pulls the cigar out and answers,"Yeah, what?"

"Oh, Cinder, my how wonderful for you to call," Torchwicke sarcastically said behind the Scroll,"How can I help you?"

...

"What?! Listen, I just escaped from prison and telling me to go back to Vale, just me?!" Torchwicke seemed very upset.

...

Torchwicke sighed,"Yes, I know I screwed the plan, but come on, cut me some slack!"

...

Torchwicke hatch up an idea in his head,"Wait, I got a better suggestion..."

* * *

"Ok, so what I am doing? Standing here with a suit?" Reaper was standing in a white background wearing a black suit.

Roman smirks behind the camera,"Just a finishing touch to your files. Say 'Cheese'!"

Reaper made a blank face and said this instead of 'Cheese',"Go to hell."

The camera flashes and the image has been uploaded to a computer. Torchwicke heads over to the computer and uploads the image into a forged personal file. The files were printed.

Torchwicke grabs them and gives it to Reaper. Reaper snatch them and reads through them,"The hell is this? This looks like something a school computer would have."

Torchwicke turns to him and explains,"Of course it is! Guess what, it's about time Daddy took you to school. Oh, so happy for you!"

Reaper sweat drops,"You're not my Daddy."

"I know, that was just a joke," Torchwicke rolled his eyes,"My boss called me and needs backup with-"

Repaer cuts him off,"Hold on, I thought you were the boss."

Torchwicke grunts,"Let me finish! Anyways, a recent team called RWBY has just thwarted a plan of ours. We're moving onto Phase 3."

Reaper didn't understand what was going on,"Phase 3? What the hell is going on?"

"I'll send you data in your tablet, just get ready to depart tomorrow," Torchwicke said putting a cigar in his mouh and lit it up,"Neo will be there to assist you."

Reaper raise an eyebrow,"Sure you'll be okay on your own without your henchmen? Pretty sure she'll miss you."

"Don't worry, you can fill in that empty spot for her," Torchwicke muttered.

Reaper could still hear him,"What?"

"Nothing, so get out already," Torchwicke sighed.

* * *

Reaper was reading his files and notice his 'name'. His 'name' is Kazuki Shinigami. "Kazuki Shinigami? Really? I think I prefer 'Kyo'."

As soon as Reaper got back in his room, he could see Neo already packing his stuff. Reaper sighed and grabs the boxer that Neo had in her hand,"Go away. We have a mission tomorrow. Pack your stuff."

When Reaper put his boxer in the case, he heard scribbles behind him. Reaper turns around and Neo held up a message.

'I want to help.'

Reaper cross his arms over his chest,"Oh, now you can write."

Neo shook the message up and down. Guess Reaper doesn't have choice. He reluctantly let Neo help him pack up his stuff.

* * *

It's been three hours and they finished packing up. Reaper sighed as wipes the sweat off his forehead.

"Hey, thanks a lot for helping," Reaper looking at Neo.

Neo nodded and raises another message up. 'Now, it's your turn to help me pack.'

Reaper blushes. He never been to a girl's room before. But, Neo is a big psycho so it's obvious she might have bloody or disturbing stuff hanging on the wall.

But, Neo did help him pack up and has to pay her back.

* * *

Reaper followed Neo back to her room which had a pink decorated door. Reaper takes a few moment to prepare himself for the terror he is about step in. Neo opens her door while Reaper had his eyes close to prevent himself from getting his mind scarred.

However, he has to look even though. Reaper opens his eyes so he can see, but what he pictured in mind was different. Her room wasn't as creepy as he thought.

Instead, the room's wall was pink like Neo's pink hair. Her shelves was stacked up with pink bunnies and children's fairy tale books. Her bed had a white blanket, a pink mattress, a pink heart shaped pillow. She had a table next to her bed with a pink lamp. The cotton floor was pink entirely.

Neo raised up a message. 'Put the things in the drawer over there in the suit case.'

Reaper nods,"Um, ok."

Reaper grabs the pink case and head over to the pink color drawer. He pulls it out. Reaper awe at what he saw in front of him. There was a stack of panties with bras next to them. His voice drops at what he saw.

He needs to pack and he has to. Reaper drown the feeling down the hole and grabs the panties one by one and stacks them inside the case. He tries his best not to blush.

He finished packing them and closes the case. Reaper stood up with an exhale. He turns to face Neo,"Hey, I'm done. So..."

Neo was reading through his files. Reaper gawks that she was reading his files. Neo's cheek turned pink with a giggle. Reaper loosens up when he heard her giggle for the first time,"Did you just...giggle?"

Neo smiles and gives the paper to him. Reaper takes the paper and read the part where she was giggling at. A pale face just appeared on him.

"Havin..." Reaper yelled,"AN AFFAIR?! W-WITH NEO?!"

Reaper growled angrily,"Torchwicke, you son of bitch! Why the hell would he put this in my goddamn files! That isn't necessary! When I talk to him, I'm gonna..."

However before Reaper could yell, Neo suddenly undress in front of him. Reaper gasp in surprise and turns around and close his eyes. "What the hell?! What's wrong with you! I'm a boy for christ sake!"

Reaper cursed to himself,"Damn it all! She plan all of this!"

After a few minutes, the sounds of changing was over. Reaper turns around slowly to see Neo dressed. She was dressed in Beacon's academy standard uniform. Reaper blushed to see Neo wearing a new uniform.

Neo curtsied for Reaper, then raises another message. 'How do I look?'

Reaper blinks and answers shyly,"Uh...! You look...wonderful."

Neo smiled gracefully and opens the door for Reaper. Reaper leaves quietly and leaves a nod to her.

As soon as she closed the door on him, Reaper fell on his knee and hit his face from all the blood pressure building up in his brain.

* * *

It was early morning and time for the mission to begin. Neo and Reaper were standing as Roman walks past them.

"All right, ladies," Roman briefing them,"Mission objective: pass the initiation, make sure you guys are on the same team, and group up with Cinder's team. They'll tell you the rest of the plan."

Roman lit up a cigar in his mouth and removes the blanket off a covered vehicle. Reaper awe at the vehicle in front of him. It was gray colored motorcycle. On the lower sides of the vehicle, two machines gun are built inside. It has two silver gas pipe on the back. On the left side of the vehicle, the symbol of the White Fang was bared on it.

Reaper heads over to the vehicle and slides his hands on it,"Amazing..."

"It's an Altesian Chaser-300," Roman explained,"I manage to snatch one of these babies from Atlas. Be glad it's your goodbye gift."

Reaper smirked,"How awfully nice of you. If I can have a vehicle, does this mean I can fly the Bullhead? You know...the new one?"

"Like hell you can! I'll be the one doing the flying," Roman snapped at him,"Now, hurry up and get your ass in the plane. I'll be the one flying."

Reaper raise an eyebrow,"You sure you know how to fly it?"

"I'm the professional maybe you could learn a few things from me," Roman scoffs.

The Bullhead was a newer model with a built-in camouflage device with missiles that has different Dust elements in them. It had fighter and scouting drones inside the wings. However, the big problem with it was...

"Goddamn it!" Roman kicking the pedals and pressing some buttons.

Reaper was in the co-pilot seat, sitting there with a bored face. It has been 3 hours that Torchwicke has been trying to get this thing moving. Reaper sighed,"Torchwicke..."

Roman cuts him off because he didn't want to hear him,"Will you shut up! I know what I'm doing!"

A face palm was earned on Reaper's face. He groans loudly,"Torchwicke, can't you just admit you don't know how to start the damn thing."

"Because I know how to," Roman grunted. He twist and press buttons to see if anything work.

* * *

It now has been 30 minutes already.

Reaper had just enough and unbuckle his seatbelt,"Ok, that's it! Switch!"

Roman unbuckles as well to let Reaper have a try,"Fine, you do it, then!"

They switch roles and Reaper was now piloting it. Torchwicke grumbles,"Let's see you do it! Mr. Smartass, think you can-"

However, the sound of the engine starting stops his sentence. The switch was under the controls. Reaper looks at Torchwicke. Torchwicke just stared at the window with humiliation.

"Screw you..." Torchwicke said,"Now, get out of the seat, so I can...WHOA!"

Suddenly, Reaper press down the pedal and plane flew forward and smash through the walls. The White Fangs were cheering for them.

"Get out! I can fly it!" Torchwicke holding onto the seat as they made their way to Vale.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to wait another hour for you to know how to fly it!" Reaper shouted.

"What?! You think I suck?!" Roman yelled.

"Hm, better question is: how's Neo doing?" Reaper asked.

The two of them look behind and see Neo holding her mouth to prevent herself from retching, but no use. Reaper and Roman turned pale and looks away.

"Ew..." Reaper and Roman said in unison.

Reaper shook his head,"Anyways, where's Vale?"

Roman pulls up a map,"Hm...just turn right."

Reaper shrugs and turns to the right and continued.

Roman read the map and notice it was upside down,"Whoops, had it upside down."

Reaper groans. Roman hissed at him,"Come on, you don't know where you're going either!"

"Well, duh!" Reaper hissed back at him,"You never let me leave the base like ever!"

Roman threw the map away,"Screw this! We need to ask Neo to help us!"

"You're asking a girl that cannot talk nor does anything a normal girl would do, but can smile, kill, and make my life a living hell," Reaper sweat drops.

* * *

Fives minutes later...

Neo was now flying the Bullhead because she does know where she was going while Roman and Reaper was standing behind her. Reaper asked Roman,"Hey, Torchwicke why the hell did you make Neo my girlfriend?"

"I don't know, I thought brother and sister was a good idea, but what the hell?" Roman smirks.

Reaper rolled his eyes,"God, you're an ass."

"Well, learn to not take things seriously," Roman scoffs.

Then, bleeping was coming from the radar. Reaper asked Roman,"Um, what's that?"

"I think we picked something up on the radar," Roman turning a bit pale.

Reaper looks at him,"Question: where are we now?"

"Believe we are crossing the Nevermore forest..." Roman muttered.

They both mumbled to themselves,"Oh, shit."

A Nevermore flies up behind them and grabs the wing with one of its talons. Reaper and Roman held on to dear life while they were being swung around.

"Will you do something?!" Roman yelled.

"Oh, no! Why don't we just wait and let this thing kill us?!" Reaper sarcastically said while holding on to a bar.

"Reaper!" Roman yelled.

"Ugh, fine!" Reaper groans and heads to the back. He steadies himself before jumping toward the talons and caught onto them. He climbs up and was top of the wings. Reaper blew his fist before making a war cry as he punched the wing.

A sickening crack was heard and the wing was bent so badly. The Nevermore squawk in pain before letting go and bringing Reaper with it. He jumps off it and rolls to a land.

Reaper got off and wipes his hand for the job done well with a smirk. However when he turns around, he was met in the face with an Ursa. The Ursa roared as it swipe its claw at him.

"Shit!" Reaper jumps above the swing and caught a punch from the claw. He grunts as he was being pushed back.

Reaper fell on his knee from the incredible strength of the monster. But, the creature's head suddenly exploded to pieces. The creature fell dead on the ground. Reaper pants and saw Torchwicke lowering his cane which was gun.

Neo walks next to him and threw the gold device at Reaper. Reaper caught it.

"Wing's bent! It won't be able to withstand anymore weights. Take the Chaser and yourself to Vale!" Roman yelled as he and Neo got back on the Bullhead. Roman moves the Chaser outside before taking off.

Reaper sighs,"How did I know you were going to say that?"

Then, a horde of Beowolves came out of the woods. Reaper spits out saliva,"Heh, oh well I can use a little warm up."

Reaper raises his left sleeve to reveal the gauntlet with a hole slot. The boy raise the gauntlet near his face and slide the device in place. Then twist it counterclockwise to make it straight. The wings folds downward and the sickles at the bottom raise upward.

A Beowolf comes in front of him a slash downward to kill him. However, an armored white hand caught the arm. The wolf tilt its head in question.

It couldn't make out to what happen to the boy in front of it. It could only see an armored humanoid in front him. Reaper smirks behind his mask,"What's wrong, ugly? Never seen a man in armor before?"

Reaper squeezes the arm until he break it. The Beowolf's arm went limp and the creature screamed in pain before using its left claw to hit him. However, a shotgun got slammed into its mouth.

Bam!

A hole was blown at back the Beowolf's head. The creature fell dead on the ground. Reaper cocks the shotgun and a shell fell on the ground.

The wolves howled and they charge toward the humanoid. Reaper clicks his tongue in detest when the first one leapt in front of him. He grunts while using his free left hand to grab his black katana and slice the creature in half in one fatal swoop.

Another one appears behind him. With no time to react, Reaper cleverly used his tail to grab the white katana and slice off the Beowolf's head. Two Beowolves in front of him falls from the sky to knock him down.

Reaper use his tactics and throws his katana black from his head, spun around and threw the white katana from his tail. The two weapons stabs the Grimms through the face.

More wolves were appearing from the woods. "Shit, I got no time for this!"

Reaper put his shotgun pack on and pulls the katanas from the faces of the Beowolves. He went to the Chaser and hops on.

There was no mechanism to start it. Reaper looks up and below to find where the switch for it is.

"Damn it, where's the start switch on this thing?"

Reaper opens the compartment behind him and took out the manual, which was 400 pages long. He groans frustratingly and flips through the pages.

A Beowolf dash toward him, but Reaper ducks and the creature missed him. Then, Reaper held the book with one hand and the other use the middle and index finger to gouge out a Beowolf's eyes.

"Let see...back engine, nope!" Reaper said back punching a Beowolf.

"Air conditioning, nope!" Reaper shoots a wolf in front of him with the shotgun.

"Machine gun system, maybe," another wolf once again tries to hit him from behind him, but his tail thrust forward and puncture the wolf's head. He swings his tail around to remove the wolf.

"Ah! Engine start!" Reaper said throwing the book behind him and hitting a Grimm in the face. He opens the compartment and sees the key strapped on the back of the compartment door.

Reaper slips it out and puts the key in ignition. He twist the key and the engine started. Reaper grab hold of the handles and ready himself.

"Ok, so if I twist the handle here, I'll..." Then, the motorcycle suddenly drove at an amazing speed with Reaper holding on,"Ok, we're going!"

* * *

"Yang, have you seen Ruby?" Blake asked.

It was the weekend and Yang and Blake were free for the evening of Saturday. They were at a coffee café. Weiss was currently...cooling off, heh! Get it?

(Complete silence)

Err, anyways they were spending the time thinking about their leader and where she is.

Yang sighed,"It's the anniversary of her mother's death and she's at her grave now. I'm her sister, but she said she's fine by herself."

"I hope so," Blake muttered,"This is crazy. How could the White Fang be able to get in the most protected and sophisticated train?"

"Don't know, maybe their security sucks?" Yang said, but came up with a very unbelievable theory,"Or! Possibly, they had created some kind of super soldier that can do something that no Hunters or Huntresses could do!"

Blake sweat drops,"Right..."

* * *

Back with our 'hero', Reaper was now driving through a snowy terrain. Luckily his vehicle was built for any type of terrains. He was now passing through the Cliffside Altar.

"Ok, ok," Reaper slowing down the vehicle. He stops to scope the area and nothing was new.

"If I keep moving north, I should be able to get to Vale," Reaper said ready to rev his engines, but caught something above,"Hm?"

Reaper looks up and see red hooded figure on a cliffside. She looked like a ghost. The figure was praying in front of a gravestone. Reaper's right blue eye blinks,"Huh? Is that a girl?"

Reaper disengage the device from his arm and the armor turned black and this time, blown away in the form of black and white orchids. Reaper got off his vehicle and heads up there.

* * *

"Red like roses...red like roses..." the figure chanted to herself as she was looking at the gravestone.

"Um, excuse me!" Reaper's voice shouts behind her. The figure's head peaks up and she turns to see Reaper. The figure stands up and face toward him.

Reaper could get the strange feeling that she looks not too happy. He tries to talk to her,"E-excuse me, you shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous and you could get..."

But, Reaper couldn't finish what he was saying because suddenly that girl pulls a large scythe from within her cloak. He could see her silver eyes flashing. Reaper thought this may had been a grave idea.

Reaper tried to calm her down,"Whoa, hey, I didn't mean to make you angry, I just-"

However, she was getting closer. Then, suddenly dash at him with incredible speed. Reaper flinches and covers his face. And, he heard something sliced behind him.

Reaper spun around to see the figure sliced an Ursa's head off. The headless Ursa fell backward on the ground, dead. Reaper exhales deeply,"Gee, don't scare me like that!"

The figure giggled under her hood and removes it. She had black hair with red tints.

"Ehehe, sorry," the girl rubbed the back of her head,"I saw the Ursa and I had no choice, but to do that."

Reaper sweat drops,"R-right..."

The girl's weapon folded and hangs behind her. She walks in front of Reaper and introduce herself,"I'm Ruby, what about you?"

"I'm Reap-" Reaper stops his name halfway and decides to use the other name,"Kazuki. Kazuki Shinigami, nice to meet you."

Ruby nodded cheerfully,"Me, too."

Reaper, now Kazuki, thinks this girl may have walked all the way to this cliffside all by herself. He brush some snow of his head.

"What are you doing out in the snow?" Kazuki asking.

Ruby blinks before her face turn sad. She turns to the gravestone and said,"It's the anniversary of my mother's death."

Kazuki felt bad about asking her,"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask."

Ruby made a fake smile,"It's okay."

Ruby went back to her mother's grave and pray to the god. Kazuki has sympathy toward her and he walks behind her.

"My mom was killed on her final mission," Ruby explained sadly while laying a bouquet of red and white roses on top of the grave,"I was so young back then that I couldn't understand what it meant. Eventually, I knew."

Hearing about what happen to her mother made Kazuki reminded about his mom. When he was just 12 years old, his mom was killed during a attack by the Grimms that also killed his father.

Kazuki wanted to share the same grief with her and kneels next to her. Ruby was a bit surprise that the person that she just only met was by her side to share her sadness.

"Ruby, your mom is not dead," Kazuki said which made Ruby surprised,"She's just...not here right now. So, you don't have to say your goodbyes."

Ruby looks at Kazuki with a shock look. Kazuki thought what he said may have been insensitive,"I'm s-sorry if sounded smart, I just-"

However, Ruby glides forward and hugged him. His eyes almost widen, but kept his cool. "Are you hugging someone that you just met?"

"My sister said,'Strangers are friends that you haven't met yet,'" Ruby smiled as laid her chin on his shoulder,"This is the first time someone said that kind of thing to me. Thank you."

Friend? Kazuki never had a friend before in his life. Neo was just a clingy psychopath that does nothing like a normal friend do, but does certain inappropriate methods to make him angry or blush.

Kazuki made a small smile that he made his first friend and hugs her back,"I'm glad if I made you happy."

Ruby broke away from the hug and looks at Kazuki in the face and smiled.

Kazuki blinks weirdly, but grins at her.

"It was from that day forth that I started to change. I wanted to be with friends that I never had before..."

"...even if it means I have to stay in the darkness forever."

* * *

(Episode 1: the Day of the Reaper)

(Shangri-La by Angela)

Oroka de ii no darou

Miwatasu yume no ato wo

Sayonara aoki hibi yo...

(The title 'Kamen rider Reaper' appears)

Nagare ni mi wo makase

Itsuka otona ni natte yuki

Sukoshi zutsu yogorete yuku koto nano

Jikushita kajitsu dake erabarete

Naifu de sakarete

Nomikomareru mae ni

Bokura wa mezashita Shangri-La!

Yokubo ga osaekirezuni

Kuusou ni mamireta

Jiyuu wo motome tsuzuketa

Ima nara ieru darou

Koko ga sou rakuen sa

Sayonara aoki hibi yo!

* * *

If you are all wondering why this rider has an odd design and has two living eyes, I wanted to created a living rider. The lines that Kazuki said about Ruby's mother was from a comment on a video of Monty's passing. I decided to use that line because I thought it'd be right.

Reaper was based off:

Dante from DMC

Mark Sein and Mark Elf from Fafner: Dead Aggressor

W from Kamen rider W

In MDHS of Monty Oum.

If you wondering what it means, it means:

In **M**emory **D**edicated **H**onor **S**pirit of Monty Oum. This isn't suppose to be for fun, but this is what I want to say about him in respect. He was my favorite talented person to create an awesome series. Live on Monty Oum.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long hiatus, I was just lazing around while the teachers chew me out for missing work and slacking off. Also, I keep making mistakes in form of missing words in the sentences I make. I hope you can forgive me for that because I'm struggling with it in all my stories if you hadn't notice. I got a review from Guest and here's my response.

**Guest: I'm still trying to draw him, but he has complex design on his armor. I'm working on it though, and hopefully I can do a rough sketch of him. And, thank you for the compliment for how I wrote him. Also, I accidentally delete your Moderate Review, my bad:(.**

With that out of the way and this revised chapter is done...well, read it and have fun!

* * *

The train ride to Vale has taken up a day and now, it was at dawn.

Onboard the train, Ruby was sleeping on Kazuki's shoulder while Kazuki slept on top of her head. The train exits the tunnel and the rising sunshine awoke Kazuki. He raise his head from Ruby and yawned loudly.

He wipes the tears from his eyes and sees a woman holding a baby in her arms. The baby was playing around with a teddy bear until it slipped out of her hands.

Kazuki smiled before picking up the bear and decides to play with her a little,"Here, you want to catch it?"

The baby only made funny noises to say that she will.

Kazuki gave her the count of three,"Here I go, 1, 2..."

"...3!" Kazuki said as he threw her the bear.

But, it suddenly flew out of the open window. Kazuki was left with his jaw open when that happened. The baby begin to tear up that her teddy bear is gone. Kazuki tried to calm her down,"I-I'm sorry! Don't cry, please!"

But, the mom looked at him with a terrifying dark expression. Kazuki sweat dropped,"Um, sorry?"

_**'Slap!'**_

"OW!"

The train stops and the people moves through sliding doors. Ruby yawns before she looks at Kazuki and asked him,"Hey, what happened to you?"

Kazuki had a bit of tears in his eyes and a red hand mark on his cheek. "Oh, nothing. I think I've done it in my sleep," Kazuki lied.

"Right," Ruby said, not convinced,"Anyways, where are you headed?"

"Oh, um, Beacon," Kazuki said.

Ruby was happy to hear that,"Really?! That's the academy where I go to."

"It is? Wow, what a coincidence," Kazuki said.

Ruby smiled that she gets to know him more at school. They walk together to the school that trains men and women into hunters, Beacon academy.

* * *

(**Invoke by TM Revolution plays)**

**(The barren wasteland was field with nothing, but weapons of fallen warriors. A certain large sword was stabbed on the ground with a white orchid and a black orchid growing from the crack the sword made. Suddenly, Reaper's face covers the entire screen and his eyes open. He flew back and his background change to being. He cocks his shotgun and fires at an unknown enemy. However, he crossed his arms as a barrage of purple negative energy hits him like missiles and explodes on contact.)**

_**Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au ****(Arising from the smokes, Reaper holds that certain sword from before and swung it down in battle stance as the title '仮面ライダーの死神' with the title 'Kamen rider Reaper' below the Japanese text appears)**_

_**Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru**_

_**Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita**_

_**Sore igai no nanika wo shiranai kara**_

_**Tsunagaru shunkan! Mezameru eien! Machikogareru!**_

_**Hayasugiru toki no mabataki ni sarasarete**_

_**Hitori de wa todokanai**_

_**Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja...**_

_**Karamiau netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo!**_

_**Dare kara mamoreba ii?**_

_**Kimi ga itsuka ...**_

_**hoshigatta omoi ga!**_

_**Soko ni aru nara!**_

* * *

Beacon academy wasn't just big, it was vast. The blood red trees were apart of the academy's features. The towers representing different schools resides on different section of the academy. The headmaster's office is located at the top of the clocktower.

Freshmen were boarding off airships to get ready for their first days at this school.

Kazuki wasn't expecting an academy to be this amazing. This academy's legend was no joke. Ruby saw his expression and it reminded herself when she first got here.

Ruby had on a smile,"I know, right? It's a really cool school and you're going to love it here. So, you here for the initiation?"

Kazuki completely forgot all about that,"O-oh, your right!"

"Well, follow me," Ruby said directing him to the main lobby.

Kazuki and Ruby heads through the doors to the lobby to find a lot of students setting up a lot of their weapons, maintenance check, and Dust supplies.

Ruby squeals when she sees a lot of unique weapons built by their owners. "Ooooh! Look at that, he's got an electromagnetic pulse cannon! NOOOOOO, that girl has a Wyvern Dragon Scale Shield! Those are really rare!"

Kazuki sweat dropped,"Um, Ruby, you're drooling."

Ruby realizes that and quickly got back into her composure. She smiled weirdly,"S-sorry, I get excited when I see new weapons. It's like seeing new people. Ah, that reminds me! What's your weapon?"

Kazuki drops his bag and unzips it to pull out a a longsword with a blade that is the shape of a really long diamond shape in an orange color scabbard. The scabbard also has a navy blue strap that is use to be worn around the chest and keep the scabbard on the user's back.

Kazuki unsheathed the blade from its home to show it to Ruby. Ruby awed at its etching designs,"Wow. Did you make this yourself?"

"Nah," Kazuki said when he looks at his weapon,"Just a really expensive sword I saved up and bought

Ruby had a blank look,"Oh...I see..."

Kazuki muttered after she made that compliment,"Yeah, but how I did was really illegal..."

"What was that?" Ruby asked.

"Uh, nothing," Kazuki quickly said before zipping up his bag and puts his sword on his back and clipping the strap over his chest.

Then, the voice of a female was heard through the intercom the to announce,**_"All students taking the initiation must report to Beacon Cliff immediately. Repeat, all students taking the initiation must report to Beacon Cliff."_**

Kazuki lifts his bag off the ground,"Well, I better drop my stuff before I go."

"Here, let me do it," Ruby said taking his bag,"You better get going."

Kazuki didn't expect her to be so helpful,"Ah, Ruby, you don't have to."

Ruby smiles at him,"Don't worry about it! It's better if you get going there. It's fine, really."

"Ok, then," Kazuki was starting to like her more in a friend's way and gave her a strip of paper,"Um, here's my locker number and my combination. Well, I'll be going now."

Ruby nodded and bids him good,"Ok, don't do anything that'll get you hurt."

Kazuki waves his hand while heading to Beacon Cliff,"As long as I still have my legs, I'll be fine. Bye!"

"Yeah, see ya!" Ruby waved back at him.

* * *

Out on Beacon cliff was the first year students standing on top of launching mechanisms. Kazuki was on the far left one of these tools. He searched real hard to find a girl with Neapolitan hair.

But, knowing her, she's probably around somewhere.

"Welcome, first year student to this year's initiation test," comes a man with gray hair, black glasses and wears a suit. He has a cane and a mug of coffee.

The man known as Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, took a sip of his coffee while he was explaining the rules,"This initiation will test your skills in combat and it will be graded on your performance."

"You each will team up with the first person you make eye contact with in the Emerald Forest," Ozpin continued the rule explanations,"That teammate will be with you for 4 years."

"Four years? Hmph, how convenient," Kazuki thought about it. If he has to deal with Neo for 4 years, it'll be a living hell for him.

"All of you will be collecting a Relic from the temple deep within the Emerald Forest," the headmaster sips his coffee,"You are all in charged for protecting that Relic with your life at all cost. Don't hesitate to destroy everything in your way to make it back here on Beacon Cliff. If not, then you will die."

The students were expecting sort of a compliment and encouragement that will guide them into battle. Kazuki merely looks around to see a dark, gloomy aura coming from the students.

Kazuki begin to sweat as well,"Why do I get feeling I'm going to die?"

Professor Ozpin took another sip before beginning,"Let the initiation begin."

On the far right, one unlucky student's mechanism fired him in the air and made him scream like a girl. Kazuki almost immediately pale to see the poor guy falling before his scream has finally ended.

More students begin sweating in fear of the fast and massive height. Oh, yeah, did I mention that Kazuki is afraid of heights?

Hearing my explanation, Kazuki looks at me with an anger expression,"O-oi! Don't tell the readers I'm afraid of heights! Seriously, I might die for real in this damn story!"

The students were looking at him with strange looksd. He was talking to literally no one and they thought he has gone crazy from his fear.

"Talking to no one?! I'm talking to you, asshole!" Kazuki yelled at me.

Now, I am pissed off.

Hey, you know what I'm gonna do?

"What?" Kazuki growled angrily.

Before Kazuki could even protest at the 'author' any longer, he can not get away from his spot due to new features on the mechanism. Metal feet cuffs were place on the launching mechanism to prevent the students from leaving the initiation.

Kazuki blinked before looking down and yelps to see his feet cuffed on the mechanism . He looks at me again with a shout and an anger look,"You F-ing twot!"

Then, he heard the screams of the last student next to him flying toward death. Kazuki gave a short cry before trying to his feet out of the cuffs,"No, no, no! Idon'twanttogo! Idon'twanttogo! Idon'twanttogo! Idon'twanttogo! I'm gonna kill you!"

His plead wasn't enough for him to get launched in the air and yelling at the author while flying violently in the air,"YOU SON OF A BITCH...!"

Professor Ozpin took a sip of his coffe while Professor Glynda stands next to him. She asked him,"What do you suppose that was all about?"

"It's just a phase that kids are going through, that's all," Professor Ozpin shrugged.

* * *

"I hate you! I hate you!" Kazuki whining through the air,"You suck! You suck!"

Kazuki opens his eyes to see a a Nevermore approaching him. Kazuki drops his whining attitude and turned serious. He pulls out his sword before he even know it and landed on top of the head. He stabs his sword through the nape of the neck before sliding down and cutting it open like an unzipping zipper. He jumps off and plant his feet on the tree that made it bend forward.

The tree bends to the ground and touches it. Kazuki walks off the tree while whistling and spinning his sword playfully. He hops off the tree and sheathes his weapon.

"Whew!" Kazuki exhaled in relief,"Hard to believe I'm alive right now. Even so I'm suppose to the main character this story...ok, I should probably stop breaking the fourth wall and get on with what I'm trying to do.

Walking aimlessly into the forest in search of teammates and the temple that holds the Relic was not getting Kazuki anywhere. The temple could be anywhere and he could be going the opposite direction from it. He took a moment to decide which direction to go to. Unbeknownst to him, something was creeping up behind him.

When the creature known as an Ursa was raising a claw in the air to strike him down, a bullet hole was made in its forehead. Kazuki heard the gunshot and the sound of its body thudding behind him. He looks at the dead body behind before hearing a cock.

Kazuki heard a voice saying,"What the hell do you think you're doing standing around like that. You'd be an easy target for the Grimm."

Up high sitting on top of a tree branch, was a spiky black girl wearing a dark blue sweater and blue jeans that has its sleeves cut up to the kneecaps. The girl had a cigarette in her mouth and she blew out smoke.

She has a black sniper rifle with twin laser sights near the top of the barrel. The scope has a 50-100X zoom function on it. Her rounds are 20 caliber sand heavy enough to plunge a feet into the ground.

Kazuki chuckles a little before unsheathing his sword and throwing it at her. She sees the sword brush past her face and hitting something behind her. The sword hits a Beowulf between the eye. The creature falls on the ground dead. Kazuki pulls his sword out while he made a remark,"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind."

The girl smirks with interest in this boy. She hops off the tree to follow him. However, Kazuki asked her,"Hey, why are you following me?"

"Eh?" she pulls the cigarette out of her mouth and blew smoke,"Why wouldn't I? Since we made eye contact, we're teammates. Besides, you seem good with your accuracy."

Kazuk stared at her before turning to the front,"Sorry, I'm not interested in teaming up with you."

She tilts her head looking at him and asked,"Oi, you know the headmaster was solid about teammates."

"Well, not me," Kazuki said,"I'm just one Faunus you want to stay away from."

Kazuki finished that conversation and walked aimlessly into the forest. The girl pulls out another cigarette and follows him while lighting it. She smirked as she blew smoke,"Hm, I think I'm starting to like you already."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the academy, Ruby was searching through the lockers for Kazuki's locked. She passes his locker and came back to it.

Ruby input the locker combination and opens it. She place Kazuki's bag at the bottom and closes it.

Unbeknownst to her, Yang was creeping up behind with a sinister grin. She trips her sister's shoulders and scares her,"**BAH!**"

"GAH! Yang, you...!" Ruby gave Yang a good lunch on the arm. Yang laughed as she rubbed her arm,"Oh, man, I've so waited for a long time to do that. So, what are you doing, little sis?"

"Oh, just dropping off Kazuki's stuff," Ruby said.

Then, a glass could be here in the background. Yang lost her smile before asking her,"Kazuki? Tell me, Rubes, is Kazuki a boy or a girl?"

"Ah, Yang, you're giving me the evil sister stare," Ruby sweat dropped, but Yang's stare was too strong and she gave in,"H-He's a boy!"

Yang looked away with eyes hollow as winter as she plans,"A boy, eh? This is bad...if Ruby gets too close to him, then I'm gonna have to murder him. A body to bury..."

Ruby can still hear her,"Um, Yang, I can hear you, you know."

Ruby sighed about her sister and explains to her,"Yang, Kazuki is guy I met during my mother's anniversary. He isn't bad guy. He comfort me when I told him about my mother. Kazuki was nice enough to give me ride back to the train station. He's nice guy and...my friend."

After hearing her explanation, Yang re-think about it. She asked Ruby,"Sooooooo...you guys dating?"

"_**YANG!**_" Ruby screamed with her face red as the sun.

* * *

"You wanna smoke?" the girl asked.

"No," Kazuki said.

"Don't be a pussy," she said.

"I'm not smoking," Kazuk sighed.

"Come on, just one," she offers again.

Kazuki comes to a stop where he is and turns to her. He puts his hands on his hips,"Will you please find someone else to team up with?"

"Why? You seem to be a cool person," she said putting her heads behind her head as she walked past him.

Kazuki never been praised as a cool boy. He asked the girl while changing the subject,"Excuse me, but I haven't catch your name."

The girl turns to give it to him,"I'm 10,000."

Kazuki tilts his head at the odd name,"That's your name? It's...good?"

"Actually, my name is Katie," Katie said,"10,000 is a codename that I use for my goal."

"You're goal for what?" Kazuki folded his arms as he followed her.

Katie said,"To kill 10,000 Grimm."

Kazuki nods his head in understanding,"Really, how many have you killed so far."

"7,253," Katie answered.

Kazuki just stopped where he was to hear how many she has killed. He was deeply impressed,"Wow, just...wow."

Katie smirked at his expression,"So, how many have you killed?"

Kazuki thinks back during the extermination mission he had back in the White Fang. He killed so many that he lost count. Kazuki just shrug,"I don't know. I killed so many that I lost count."

"So, what would you do if you have 10,000 kills?" Kazuki said walking again.

"I'll start over," Katie said,"I'll start again with a goal of killing a 100,000 Grimm. I enjoy blowing their ugly faces into smithereens. Sort of my hobby."

For the first time, Kazuki meets a girl who has hobby in killing Grimm. "Is that why you want to go to this academy?"

"You could say that, hey duck," Katie said before lifting her rifle at Kazuki. He ducks under and she fired at an Ursa in the face.

"That makes 7,254," Kazuki smiled.

Katie cocked her rifle and blew smoke from her nostrils.

Then, they heard a scream from a distance. Kazuk and Katie gave each other's looks before running to the source of that scream. Kazuki skids to halt at a cliff and quickly put his arm in front of Katie to stop her from falling off. "Whoa there!"

Down at the bottom of a pit, 3 Deathstalkers were chasing after a short boy. He has gold blonde hair with a short sleeve yellow jacket and a red trail tracing down on his right front of his jacket. He wears blue shorts with a chain on it. He also wears brown fingerless tips gloves.

"Oh, shit, oh, crap!" the boy screamed as he jumped above a swing from a Deathstalker's claw.

Katie raise her rifle to get an aim,"Come on, we need to save hi-Huh?"

Kazuki was gone from his spot.

The boy was going to slaughter by those things. However, suddenly, a figure from above comes down and lands on top of one of the monsters. The figure put so much weight in that landing it, the scorpion got plunged into the ground.

Stepping off of it, Kazuki brushes off the broken pieces of the Stalker's mask. Two of the Stalkers were approaching him. Kazuki hops off the already dead creature.

Kazuki looks at the boy and yells,"Oi! Get the hell out of here, right now!"

But, the boy responded,"You idiot! I'm trying to lure him into a trap!"

He was too far away for his voice to carry. Kazuki straighten his cat ears to hear it,"What?!"

"I said..." the boy said quietly before yelling,"I'M LURING IT INTO A TRAP?"

Kazuki approaches him while ignoring the Grimm,"Wait, wha-!"

Suddenly, the ground below him collapse into a hole that is 15 feet deep. Kazuki fell on his face planted first and the broken up pieces of the ground burying on top of him.

"Ah, crap..." the boy sweat dropped.

The Deathstalkers fell in the hole, but they were having hard intent on killing that buried Faunus.

Katie quickly head to the edge of hole and yells at the down Faunus who is buried under the rubble,"Idiot! Why'd you have to be so reckless?!"

When a Deathstalker approached the rubble, it stared closely at it. Then, the barrel of the shotgun emerges from the cracks of the rubble into its face. The creature met its brutal end when the trigger was pulled and its brain burst out of the bullet hole made on the head.

Katie almost dropped her cigarette in her mouth in shock,"What the hell?!"

The other two Grimm crawled around the rubble with their pincers stabbing it to kill the person inside. The rubble was demolished to millions of pieces by the might of the two monsters. The dust of the rubbles dies and they look at where that was boy is.

There was no one inside.

One of the Deathstalkers looked at the broken pieces of rubble with question to where the person. Unbeknownst to it, Reaper, who has transformed inside the rock, was climbing up the Deathstalker's tail without it knowing.

He makes it to the top and cocks his shotgun. Reaper aims it at the vulnerable spot of the Stinger. The other Deathstalker saw him and screeched to warn its brethren.

It was too late, however, because Reaper fired and destroyed the bond between the Stinger and tail. The stinger-less Deathstalker screeched from the pain of its Stinger.

Reaper make use of his tail by plunging it at the end of the Stinger. He jumps off the tail and threw the Stinger into the other Deathstalker's head, killing it efficiently.

Then, he landed in front of the last one. The Deathstalker can't kill its enemy without its Stinger, but can still do it with its pincers. The creature took its chance by charging with both pincers thrust forward.

Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough to dodge two slash from Reaper. Reaper has pulled his sword from his back quickly for the naked eyes can not see. He has cut off both the Deathstalker's pincers to render it un-fight-able.

It was going to run away, but he moved at high speed cut off all its legs. The Deathstalker fell on its body and can not do anything to move due to all its limbs being amputated. The creature was now immobilized until death.

Sitting on top of it, Reaper was moving his tail around playfully as he watched it whine. He lifts his sword up to its eyes to scare it. He thought about killing it, but the state it was in was punishment enough.

"N-no way..." the boy above was surprise to see Reaper.

Katie smirked despite it being her first time seeing him in **REAL** action,"Damn, that's pretty badass."

The creature was begging for the Faunus to kill it and end its misery. The only answer it got was a loss of its tail.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't really understand what'd you just said," Reaper sheathed his sword.

"Man, that's just cruel," the boy felt sorry for the poor thing,"Like animal cruelty...err, Grimm cruelty."

The young Faunus wall run out the hole and perform a roll in the midair. He landed in a crouch and stands. Reaper dusts off his shoulders with grace,"Hmph."

"K-Kazuki, is that you?" Katie was already over there with him. Reaper looks at where Katie is and nodded,"Yeah, it's me all right."

"I look pretty cool, don't I?" Reaper folded his arms and closed his eyes to look cool.

"Yeah, I never seen a Model like that before," Katie said.

Reaper nods to her,"Hmph, yeah..."

...

Hold up? What did she just say? She said the word 'Model' to him. Reaper unfolds his arms and asked her,"Wait, what did you say? Did you say 'Model'? What's that?"

Katie looks at him as if he was dumb,"Huh? Wait, you don't know what a 'Model' is?"

Before Reaper could open his mouth, the boy behind him, said while approaching them,"And, you said he knows, didn't you, Katie?"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Reaper looks at them.

Katie was going to speak, but the boy stops her and explains what a 'Model' is,"First off, that thing on your arm is a Soul Model Unit or SMU, but simply just 'Model' is a special artifact that holds the soul of an ancient warrior from the past. Those who has the Models are deemed 'Riders'."

"A Rider?" Reaper doesn't know what that meant,"What? Am I some kind of bicyclist or something?"

"No, it's a term to those who has 'soul bonded' with a Model," the boy said,"I don't know most of information because most of it is complex to remember."

Reaper wanted to know who they are,"Ok, who the hell are you guys?"

Katie and the boy looks at each other before the boy introduces himself,"First off, my name Dwayne. Dwayne Leon and I'm..."

Grabbing something from within his jacket has shock Reaper no more than anything else. He was seeing another Model like his, but has a different color. It was more dark yellow and its sides was a lot more dark yellow. The crystal sports the same blue color like Kazuki's.

"N-no way, you have one just like me," Reaper stuttered.

"What? You thought you were the only one, Reaper?" Dwayne said Reaper's name without Kazuki knowing.

"How did you..." Reaper was going to ask, but Dwayne stops his sentence midway,"We've been watching you ever since you first appeared."

Reaper demanded to know,"My image and my tracks should've been covered. I made sure of that."

Dwayne smirks at him,"You shouldn't think of us Riders as normal beings. We come from another dimension. A dimension parallel to this one. That includes Katie here."

Reaper must be hearing nonsense. This boy and that girl comes from another dimension. This was crazy to believe in, but the conversation between both them got interrupted by the screech of a fleet of Nevermores. Reaper looks up in the air to see the Nevermores approaching them to kill them.

Wasting no time, Reaper looks at the two,"You guys, get the hell out of here! I'll meet you at the Temple! When I'm there, I want you to tell me everything!"

Katie wasn't going to leave him,"We're not going to leave you behind! You can't possibly take them all by yourself! It's suicide! Come on, Dwayne say something!"

Dwayne, however, had a vacant look,"Can you handle it?"

"Dwayne!" Katie snapped.

Reaper grins behind his mask before looking at the fleet,"Tell you what, I'll kill these things in 10 minutes."

"Better make it five," Dwayne smirked. This boy was a lot daring and confident than he thought. Reaper loves the odds of that,"Hmph, you got it."

"All right..." Reaper leans back before dashing toward them.

"HERE I GO!"

Reaper runs off against the creatures of the Dark with confidence of his victory.

Katie was uncertain of his chances and asked Dwayne about it,"Dwayne, are you sure?"

"It his choice to die", Dwayne said shocking Katie,"But, I know he wouldn't let that happen."

"How do you know?" asked Katie.

Dwayne shrugged before running to the temple,"Just a hunch."

A Nevermore got its face cut in half and Reaper was running on top its lifeless body. He jumps off and rolled in the air while cocking his shotgun. He flew above another Nevermore and its brains out.

Rolling on the back of the bird, he jumps off and was met with three Nevermores surrounding in front of him.

(The chapter stops there with them in a stationary state and ends with a cliffhanger.)

* * *

_**(Episode 2: The Truth)**_

_**(A**__**nna ni issho datta no ni plays)**_

_**Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake**_

_**tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari**_

_**sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara**_

_**samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro**_

_**semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo!**_

* * *

**Learning a secret behind his mysterious power, Kazuki is met with a choice between choosing which side to be on.**

**Meanwhile, an evil force awakens and wreaks havoc on Vale. **

**Will Kazuki choose the right choice and defend those he loves or will he still remain in shadow?**

**All will be answer next time on Kamen rider Reaper!**

**FLY TO THE AZURE SKIES, KAMEN RIDER!**

* * *

Hey, I hope you all loved the recent and revised chapter I made. But, now, I want to unveil a new entry I had come up with. Read the trailer text.

* * *

_**Mankind...is in great peril...**_

**(A Dark Figure rising up in the scorches of flames)**

_**Warriors fought and have fallen...**_

**(A blue hair boy named Shido Itsuka fell on the ground with injuries all over his body while being looked down by a mysterious monster)**

**_A new threat emerges..._**

**_(Four silhouette figures with intimidating auras and their eyes glowing to scare the viewers)_**

**_An organization bent on world domination..._**

**_(A man smiling was shown in a window's expression. Eyes hollow as night and hair that is dark ash blond. He was smiling because disaster was coming to end this world)_**

**_All hope is lost..._**

**_(The prediction of a city being destroyed in a large explosion that would scale around the earth. Then, the entire planet blows up into stardust)_**

_**...but, a new hero shall rise.**_

_**(A boy with long white hair, wearing a short sleeve blue jacket with a dark blue shirt under it and blue jeans stood and he had a serious expression as he looked at an unseen enemy)**_

**_(Shattered images of him battling creatures and human soldiers were begin to gather up into one image where he is engulfed in a white aura and his form begin, but the screen turned black from its light, denying the reader what he was described as or look like.)_**

_**The mysterious boy (cups his hands together behind his back and energy gather in it while giving off a blue ominous glow): "BasTo HaKai...HAAAAAAAAA!"**_

**_(He fires and the scene shift with the title appearing in a blurred background that has footage of what the series is going to be like)_**

**_Kamen rider Hikari. _**

**_Coming soon to FF..._**

**_A new battle has begun..._**

* * *

As you may already guess it, I'm not going to ask. I hope you enjoy both the chapter and this exclusive trailer of my new entry coming out later. Hope you all the best and I'll see you later next chapter. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone, sorry for the long-ass update. Life is kind of getting to me and so, is my studies. Also, I'm working on different AUs using my OCs. Not to mention Kamen rider Ichigo Kai's next chapter is now being written. And, I had to decide between using a sword or a scythe for Reaper. I made a decision on that and it's about to come into the story as his primary weapon. God, I wish I have more time to do what I want. Well, I hope you review and hopefully I can get the next chapter done quickly. Enjoy.

* * *

"Come on, you flying bastards!" Reaper yelled as leaped into the air and cutting off one the Nevermore's wing and proceeding to do so with the others that are approaching him,"Try and kill me if you can!"

He was having a lot of fun doing this. Reaper was keeping track of time and had only 34 seconds left. 6 more in 34 seconds, huh? He'll kill them. 3 seconds each.

Reaper was willing to take that bet.

Deciding to take it seriously, Reaper begin counting the Nevermore he has killed.

The first one tried to eat him by dashing its mouth on him. However, Reaper suddenly disappeared without a trace. The Nevermore didn't notice that he has appeared on top of his head.

Another Nevermore saw him and flap its wings forward to fire a horde of feathers. Reaper knew that it would that and ran down the end of the Nevermore, leaving a trail of feather impaling it painfully.

"One!" Reaper grunted before leaping at the firing Nevermore with both his katana drawn. He makes it to it and place his katana on top of each other like a pair of scissors.

Then, in it one squeeze, the monster lost its head tragically.

"Two!"

Two more were approaching him from below. Reaper place both his feet on the neck and pushes off the headless creature.

Reaper sheathes both his katanas and pulls out both his combat knives. He presses the end of the hilt and the blades fire from the hilt and stuck themselves on their heads.

The blade glowed brightly before self destructing and taking both their heads off in one explosion. "Three, four...!"

"Huh? Oh, shi-" Reaper didn't pay attention and got swallowed by a Nevermore. The Nevermore thought it won, but begin feeling something was cutting through its stomach. It squawk in pain as Reaper slit open the stomach and blood spilling out

"Ugh," Reaper said grossed out,"Come on, I just washed this!"

The armored humanoid jumps out of the Nevermore's open stomach and let's it to fall to its death. The last one dive in with claws wide open to rip him into shred.

Lucky for Reaper, he steered clear from the claws and grabs the end of the Nevermore's tail feathers. The Nevermore squawks at him to let go and ascends to the sky.

Reaper's fear of height took its toll on him when he looks down to see he was going too high,"Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Too high!"

The Nevermore was waiting for Reaper to break his grip. But, Reaper wasn't going to let go any soon with something he has. The Model's crystal on his gauntlet glowed as a blue small Runic circle appears. Coming out of the circle was a chain sickle weapon with a black hilt.

Snatching it and begin lassoing with it, he threw it and wrapped around the Nevermore's neck. Reaper pulled its head back and constantly begs,"Go back down! Go back down! Did I mention I hate heights?!"

Reaper was pulling back to hard that the cabins tighten and literally slash off the Nevermore's head.

"Eh?" Reaper had a blank expression behind his mask.

(**Author's note: Reaper has completely forgot that his chains on his weapon is razor sharp and can cut through almost anything if a lot of pressure is applied.**)

"Goddamn Nevermores and their weak neeeeeeecccccc...!" Reaper fell along with headless Nevermore to the earth.

**'BOOM!'**

Crashing on the earth, the Nevermore was on top of Reaper. The white katana emerges from the stomach and cuts it open for Reaper to climb out of it.

A bloody Reaper begin wiping the blood off his shoulder, but to no avail. He slides a hand on his blade before sheathing it.

Reaper was quiet in his thoughts before remembering something,"Uh, damn! I forgot to keep track of my time!"

It doesn't matter right now and Repaer shrugged,"Whatever, not that I cared."

"Now, for the temple!" Reaper said before running to his destination.

His answers to his power and everything is there.

* * *

(**Invoke by TM Revolution plays)**

**(The barren wasteland was field with nothing, but weapons of fallen warriors. A certain large scythe was stabbed on the ground with a white orchid and a black orchid growing from the crack the sword made. Suddenly, Reaper's face covers the entire screen and his eyes open. He flew back and his background change to being. He cocks his shotgun and fires at an unknown enemy. However, he crossed his arms as a barrage of purple negative energy hits him like missiles and explodes on contact.)**

_**Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au ****(**_**Arising from the smokes, Reaper holds that certain scythe from before and spun it before swinging it down in battle stance as the title '仮面ライダーの死神' with the title 'Kamen rider Reaper' below the Japanese text appears**_**)**_

_**Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru**_

_**Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita**_

_**Sore igai no nanika wo shiranai kara**_

_**Tsunagaru shunkan! Mezameru eien! Machikogareru!**_

_**Hayasugiru toki no mabataki ni sarasarete**_

_**Hitori de wa todokanai**_

_**Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja...**_

_**Karamiau netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo!**_

_**Dare kara mamoreba ii?**_

_**Kimi ga itsuka ...**_

_**hoshigatta omoi ga!**_

_**Soko ni aru nara!**_

* * *

Kazuki has just disengage his armor to continue on. He didn't need it after taking care of the big threat. He was just approaching near the temple to get his answers.

He sees the temple just 15 miles in front of him. All he had to do is get a Relic and get out of there. It seems too quiet when Kazuki was walking. He feels like someone was watching behind his back.

He was, in fact, being watched. By the monitor drones flying around to keep track of all the students.

* * *

Back at Beacon, Ruby was laying impatiently on the bed alone. She was thinking of how the initiation was doing for her friend, Kazuki. She wanted to see him in action and what he can do, but she's not allow to be in the initiation grounds.

Ruby groans loudly,"Ugh, I wish I could just watch the initiation in here!"

The door opens and Yang comes in to see Ruby,"Hey, sis, what's up?"

"Bored..." Ruby groaned as she puts her arm over her eyes.

Yang folds her arms as she leaned against the wall,"Then, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Ruby said.

"Hmm," Yang wondered before coming with something,"Hey, a new movie came out today, wanna go see it?"

Ruby sees why not,"Ok, sure. Let's get Weiss and Blake."

* * *

The temple was quiet when Kazuki made it there. He notice the Relics look an awfully like heads of Grimms. Also, he notice that some of the Relics were missing, meaning that someone was here before him.

Does it really matter which Relic that Kazuki picks? He has to pick one of them before proceeding. But, where was Dwayne and Katie. They should be here.

Kazuki decides to wait for them and grabs a Relic. He had chose a gold color Relic with the head of a Beowulf on it. He puts it in his pocket and sat down patiently on the steps.

* * *

Waiting for the two was boring and Kazuki was laying down on the steps throwing rocks hoping to land one in one of the Relic's mouth, just to pass the time.

"Huh?" Kazuki sees the Beowulf sniffing for any prey to feast upon. He sighed before grabbing a small rock and took careful at that thing's head, betting that he could get it from that far distance.

He smirks before throwing the rock at high speed. However, he did not expect for the sound of an Ursa roaring to be its death scream. That was because there an Ursa behind him and it was appear to swing its claw down on him.

The rock punctures the Beowulf's brain and killed it immediately. When that happened, Kazuki didn't get killed. In fact, someone just stopped that monster's arm.

Kazuki turns around and was met with a shock face.

There was another Rider.

This rider looks exactly the same as Reaper only that he had an orange color armor unlike Kazuki's black and white one. He had dark orange on its secondary armor areas. He has green diamond shaped eyes behind a knight theme mask. He had a round shape energy shield with some blue components on it.

The Ursa growled and tried to push its claw down, but this guy was strong as hell. The monster had enough and push a lot of strength to push him. The rider was pushed back into Kazuki and he was sent flying away and rolling down the hill in a forest.

"Arrrrggh!" Kazuki screamed as he was rolling.

He rolls off the end of cliff, but manage to grab onto to some roots growing on the walls. He appears to be in the Emerald Falls, a large waterfall with a wide creek at the bottom.

Kazuki was having a hard time holding onto the root. His hands were getting to sweaty because he his fear of height was making him sweat.

He heard a loud **'boom!'** at his left and see the Rider kicking the Ursa through a boulder. Kazuki could only gasp in shock.

The Rider and the Ursa fell in the streams and the armored humanoid jumps off of it to avoid its swing.

Kazuki could no longer hang on and let's go. He screams as he fell in the stream. The current was taking him to the end of the waterfall. He was struggling to break free but it was too late.

The last thing seen was his own sword falling in front of the waterfall.

The orange rider jumps from a left swing from the Ursa and ducks under a right one. He dashed forward and rolled under it to avoid another swing. He comes up behind it and clench his fist really hard and deliver a blow into its stomach.

The Grimm suddenly threw up saliva from its stomach. The creature of Grimm was starting to get serious and slam its fist down into the stream to squash him, but he dodged. Then, the rider elbowed the monster in the face and made it lose an eyeball.

And, a roundhouse kick at the back of the head and this time blood flooded from its mouth. Now, the finishing move, he kicked it into the streams and watched it falls off and roars in complete fury.

The Ursa has plummet to its death.

At the end of the stream, Kazuki was still alive because he was holding onto rocks. The stream was too strong and he was starting to lose his breath. Wasn't long before his grip slipped.

But, his wrist just got grabbed by the rider and he was pulled out of the water with ease. The Rider carried him away from the strong current of the water. Kazuki coughs water from his mouth and looks at the rider who was carrying. Just embarrassing enough, he grunted to get away from him,"I'm not crippled! Would you put me down?!"

The Rider did so and finally spoke, in a funny manner,"What? Come on, is that a way to treat someone who just saved your life?"

"I could've handle it if you hadn't pushed me off a cliff," Kazuki said looking away.

The Rider flinched just hearing that,"Hey, that wasn't my fault! You were the one standing and letting yourself get pushed. Don't pin this on me!"

He was right. Kazuki did kind of stand, dumbstruck by a new rider. He sighed,"Sorry, thanks for the save."

The man behind the mask smiled and extends a left hand to shake,"No prob! I'm Koji, but you can call me in this form, 'Ranze'."

"Ranze?" Kazuki thought it was an odd name,"Wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to be a Rider?"

The Rider Ranze nodded and stands tall with both hands on hips,"That's right, I'm the official leader of Team...actually we haven't got name yet, so don't worry about it. And, you must be Reaper, am I right?"

Kazuki asked,"So, tell me. Where'd you hear that name from?"

"Well, you did ran into Dwayne and Katie?" Ranze said,"They also happen to part of the team."

"They are?" Kazuki said.

Ranze nodded,"Yeah, oh, I'm still wearing the armor. Would be better talking when I'm not wearing it."

A glow covered his entire body and his height begin to drop a little, but still above Kazuki's height. The glow disappeared and armor was disengaged.

The boy who was in that armor had brown spiky hair, wears an orange jacket with no sleeves and a dark orange hoodie. He wears the exact same fingerless tip gloves like Dwayne and wears blue jeans with a belt that has a hoister for his Model.

Now as Koji, he grinned happily. However, the moment was short lived by a strange girlish scream at the end of the waterfall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kazuki had a strange look as he look at the end of the stream,"What...the hell was that?"

"Oh, that? Pfft, that's just Sockhead," Koji chuckles,"He screams like that when he's scared or aggravated. Usually both."

Kazuki doesn't who that is,"Who?"

"Help! Someone!" the said boy screamed for someone to hear.

Kazuki asked Koji,"Um, shouldn't we help him?"

"Oh, right," Koji nearly forgot,"Yeah, you're right. We just need to jump."

Kazuki didn't understand what that meant,"Uh, excuse me?"

Koji dragged Kazuki and pulls him at the edge of the cliff. Kazuki almost gasped in fear,"Holy hell! Holy hell! What are you doing?!"

"Why are you acting like a pussy?" Koji snickered at his joke because Kazuki is a Cat Faunus,"You should perfectly know that riders like us can survive a height from 50-150 feet."

Kazuki thought he was crazy because that is impossible,"Are you insane?! I'll die!"

"Not unless I push you like this,"Koji grinned while patting Kazuki in the back and making him fall off.

"You son of a...!" Kazuki already fell off and falls straight into the bottom while screaming. Koji jumps off the cliff with no fear.

A minute has passed and his scream was heard quietly before more loudly and Kazuki got face planted into the ground. And, Koji fell right on top of his back, literally squashing him. Koji chuckles a little and vaults up while Kazuki was stuck on his back.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Koji turns his head and grins at him.

Kazuki scoffs with little cuts and bruises in his face,"Idiot."

Suddenly, a shoe from above hits him of the head hard. Stars begin circling around his head and he fell violently with a faceplant again.

Koji blinked before looking up and the voice yelling,"Get me down from here!"

In the middle of the waterfall, a boy was hanging onto a ledge that is in the middle of the long waterfall. But, the funny thing that he is being hang on by a black beanie that he is wearing. The hat was studied between a crack in the ledge.

The boy wears the same sleeveless jacket that is in red color, fingerless gloves, long purple pants with two belts on and two pistols hoisted on his hips.

Koji kept grinning while he asked,"Hey, Sockhead, have you seen Dwayne or Katie?"

...

"**NOOO!**" the boy yelled aggravatingly,"Now, get me down!"

Koji salutes to him,"You got it, buddy."

"Hurry, please, I don't how long I can hold on, gentlemen!" the boy swings his legs around in fear of the water.

Kazuki rubs his aching head,"Ugh, you mind telling me who that is?"

"Oh, he's Trowa," Koji said,"He's a rider like us. But, he has a fear of heights like you."

Kazuki felt embarrassed and red,"I-I'm not afraid of heights..."

"Uh-huh," Koji was not convinced and went back with Trowa's situation,"So, how do you think we can get him down?"

Kazuki folds his arms together,"I don't know, why are you asking me?"

"Well, we could wait and let his hat slip through the crack and let him fall in the water," Koji planned.

Trowa could still hear them from down there,"I can hear you, you know! Don't let me fall!"

"Dude, take the damn hat off!" Kazuki yelled.

But, Trowa yelled back,"NO! Not even a peek!"

Kazuki raise both arms in the air in confusion,"Why the hell not?"

Koji explained what's going on,"Oh, Sockhead, doesn't like anyone seeing what's under his hat. He seems really sensitive about it."

Kazuki mutters,"Riiiight."

Kazuki notice something was missing from him. He touches his back and his front and looks around for something. Koji asked what he was doing,"What's wrong? You lost something?"

"My sword," Kazuki said walking around the area and searching through the bushes and trees,"It must have slipped off of me when I was about to fall in the waterfall. Damn, it must be..."

Kazuki narrowed his eyes to the ledge where Trowa was and sees a familiar hilt hanging on the edge. He finish his sentence with a sweat drop,"...up there."

Sighing in defeat, Kazuki had to climb up there to get his weapon back. He walks back to Koji and yells up to Trowa,"Oi! I'm going to climb up to get you!"

Koji grins,"Well, about time you have the courage to fight your fears of height."

Kazuki growled furiously,"For the last time, I do not have-"

"Oh, god! I can feel myself slipping!" Trowa's voice now yelled like a girl.

Kazuki ignores Koji to get Trowa and his sword. He uses the rocks to make his way up. There he was above 50 feet in the air. Kazuki was shaking violently because his fear grew higher.

Trowa sees him and begs,"Hurry up! I'm think I'm about slip!"

Kazuki growled because he can't focus and snaps at him,"**SHUT UP!** I can't focus when your **FUCKING** yelling at me!"

He grips onto a root in the wall and stretch his hand out to get Trowa first. Trowa reaches out,"A-a little further please!"

"Will you shut your trap and grab my freaki-" Kazuki grunts from the stress of stretching his arm, but the root snaps from the wall,"Huh? Whoa?!"

He jumped just in time to grab onto Trowa's legs. Trowa squeals,"Oh, no! Now, you made things worst!"

Kazuki looks up and hissed at him,"Oh, shut the hell up, I don't see you doing anything to make the situation better!"

Kazuki can see his sword's hilt close and told Trowa,"Ok, this is gonna be crazy and a bit selfish, but I'm going to grab my sword, ok? So, I'm gonna need to use you to climb up there and get it."

"Excuse me?!" Trowa choked as Kazuki pulled on his collar and climbs up Trowa.

He steps on his shoulder and his other foot steps him on the face. Trowa muffled,"Gah! Do you have it?"

"Yeah! Just a little further..." Kazuki stretch his arm to reach for the hilt. When his finger touches the tip of the hilt, the ledge being to tilt downward. Trowa felt it moving,"Hey, did you feel that?"

"It's nothing, so don't worry!" Kazuki grunted as he pulling on the tip so he can get the entire sword off the top. But, the ledge was beginning to give away from their heavy weight.

Kazuki grabs the bar of the sword,"Almost got it..."

But, suddenly, his sword on swiped away. Kazuki's jaws dropped and he flinched,"Eh?!"

There was someone else on top of the ledge that is making tilt. It was boy who ears the same jacket as Koji and Trowa, but it was dark olive green color and he wears a blue/purple pants with large black shoes. He was tall with orange hair, a black unibrow and the turquoise eyes. What was strange about him was his odd yellow skin.

The boy spinning the sword in his hand,"Wow! Cool sword!"

He thrust in the air and acted a like heroic warrior,"I am Lothar! Slayer of the undead and the protector of Montozuma!"

Kazuki tilts his head in confusion,"What the hell is he talking about?"

Then, he heard a loud stiff noise. Wasn't long before their weights completely made the ledge pop off the water. Kazuki blinked before he screams and falls along with Trowa and that other guy.

The three splashed into the water and literally cause the entire stream to shoot upward and leaving an empty stream. Then, it came back down on top of the trio and also wet Koji.

"Holy crap! That's cold!" Koji shivered.

A hand emerges from the water and grab onto the edge. Kazuki had an upset expression because he was wet and also had to drag the two out of the water.

All of them were soaking wet, but Trowa was complaining. He got up and pulls on his shirt to show his shirt's wetness,"Look at this! I just dried it this morning."

The shivering Kazuki was holding onto his arms to get warm,"Hey, you aren't only one complaining here! I'm cold as hell and I didn't brought a spare jacket with me!"

The boy laughed a little,"Oh, you wet kitty cat, I got you a towel."

He reaches into his jacket's collar and pulls out a towel. However, it was not what Kazuki had expected. It was all stained and covered in candy and chips.

"Here ya go!" the boy smiled.

Kazuki sweatdropped,"Um, never mind, I'm good."

The boy shrugged and wipes his hair with it, much to Kazuki's disgust,"Ok!"

Koji shivered along with Kazuki as he asked the boy,"Hey, Ed, probably I need that towel, too."

"Wait, Ed? Kazuki said,"Ok, so you know Dwayne, Katie, Trowa, and now him? How many people do you know are in this damn trial?!"

Koji gave an answer to that,"Dude, you need to chill out, ok?"

Kazuki rolled his eyes,"Ugh, whatever..."

"Oh, is this Reaper?" Ed asked Koji.

Koji nodded as he pats Kazuki on the back,"Yep! Gotta say I didn't expect him to be a Faunus."

"Uh-huh," Kazuki only said.

Ed extends a dirty hand to him,"Hello, my name is Ed! Who are you?"

Kazuki blenched just looking at his hand until Trowa offered a rubber glove. "Here you might need this."

Kazuki sighed in relieve as he put it on,"Thanks."

"Kazuki," he said his name as he shook his hand,"Shinigami. Nice to meet you, Ed. So, I take it your a Rider, too?"

Ed nodded excitingly,"Yep, yep! I'm Kamen rider Phowa!"

"Phowa?" Kazuki found his name kind of funny.

"Mm-hmm!" Ed said,"Phowa is combination of 'Foul' and 'Power'! Get it?"

Kazuki thinks for moment to process the two and awes about it. Then, he laughed,"Hahahaha! Oh my god, I totally get it!"

Ed looks at Trowa with smug smile,"See I told you he would get it."

Trowa sighed,"Why did I even bother telling you..."

Kazuki notice something behind between his legs. He flinched in horror and said to Ed,"Um, hey, Ed, you might want to look at your butt."

"What? What's wrong with hissssss-_**WAAAAAHHHHHH!**_" Trowa screamed in horror when he looked at it.

"Aaaaaaaah!" Koji screamed when he saw 'it' as well.

Kazuki looks at all of them before sighing in embarrassment,"Mou, stop screaming already...Ed, can you pull my sword out of your ass. Like right now?"

(**Scene transition**)

Kazuki and the rest of the gang were lazing around on the temple, waiting for Katie and Dwayne to come and join together.

Kazuki had something to get off his chest to the whole group,"Oi, you do know I'm a White Fang member, right?"

Koji yawned as he laid on the steps,"Yeah, so what?"

"What do you mean 'so what'?" Kazuki wasn't expecting that response,"You do know the White Fangs are, right? Bunch of misguided, idiotic, and shunned Faunus who kills other humans for shits and giggles."

Koji yawns again,"Yeah? Well, you don't fit their description."

"Eh?" Kazuki looks at him.

The spiky hair boy sits up to look at him to say,"You may wear the insignia of a White Fang, but you never would do anything a White Fang member would do, right?"

Kazuki was quiet to hear what he said and tries to deny it. But, Koji stops him,"And, don't deny it. Be honest with yourself."

The Faunus took a moment to speak what he wants and looks at him,"I didn't have much of a choice."

"Yeah, well you could've made a better one," Koji said stretching his arms high and laying back down again,"So, what prompt you into joining the White Fang?"

Kazuki closed his eyes to think back and wish he hadn't. Koji notice he hit something in Kazuki and apologizes,"Hey, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

"It's ok," Kazuki said sitting up and sighing,"It's best to forget the things we've done in the past."

_**'Ring!' 'Ring!'**_

The sound of Kazuki's Scroll vibrated in his back pocket. He stands up to take it out and sees the contact to be Torchwicke. He looks at the group and Koji said,"Go right ahead, we don't mind."

Kazuki was about to pick it up until he felt Ed's presence behind him. He sees him with his hand near his ear to hear the conversation. Kazuki took the pleasure in grabbing his ear and throwing him away.

He answers the call and puts the Scroll near his ear,"What?"

"The hell is taking you so long?!" Torchwicke yelled through the speakers,"I'm got a phone call from Miss Anxious pants, telling me to speed up your process what's going on?!"

"Well, tell her to be a little more patient and obedient," Kazuki said rudely,"I'm on a little 'detour', right now."

"What?!" Torchwicke sounded pissed,"Listen here, you rodent, I'm not going to deal with your smartass remarks any longer! You better move on or I'm going to-"

Kazuki interrupted him by imitating a static noise,"**Bzz! Bzz!** Oh, sorry! **Bzz!** Signal must be-**Bzz!** Getting weak! **Bzz**! Call you later or never! **Bzz!**"

"I know you're faking so quit-" Torchwicke got interrupted by a lovable oaf's scream,"Oh, hello, **MY NAME IS ED!**"

"**GAAAAAH!** **YOU BLEW OUT MY EARDRUMS! YOU BLEW THEM OUT, YOU SON OF A-**" Torchwicke's agony was unheard when Ed ended the call.

Ed looks at Kazuki with a deep look,"Boy, this TorchTwick guy sounded he had a bad day."

Kazuki smiled that someone was able to shut that guy up,"Yeah, he did."

"Sooooo, you're working for the biggest and most baddest criminal of all time, huh?" Koji folded his arms.

"Yeah, not really the best boss, but he has his kicks," Kazuki said taking his Scroll back from Ed.

Trowa looked at him with an upset look,"How can you say that? Haven't you seen what he has done? Stealing, lying, and hurting innocent lives! How can you stand that?"

"Hey, just because he's my boss, doesn't mean I'm okay with what he does," Kazuki glared at Trowa.

"Then, why?" Koji asked.

Kazuki looks at the ground,"Because, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

The group looks at him with the same look in their eyes. They looked at him until they heard a voice calling out,"Trowa, Koji, Ed! Is that you guys?!"

Kazuki looks behind Koji and sees Katie and Dwayne. He notice a young boy among them. Koji comes up to Dwayne and gave him a fist pump,"What took you so long, Dwayne?"

"Oh, you know, just strolling the woods, enjoying the view, and blowing cute little Grimm in the face," Dwayne sees Kazuki was here,"I see that he's still alive."

"Big bro!" the 13 year old boy who followed Katie and Dwayne and called Koji his 'Big Bro'. This boy almost look identical to Koji in same clothings and all body details, but he has brown hair that looks like a Mohawk and wields behind his back is normal sword and shield.

Kazuki had a confused look,"Wait, 'big bro'? What?"

Koji pats his little brother on the head and looks at Kazuki,"Oh, this is Koyo, my little brother. Say 'hi' to the new Rider, Koyo."

"You brought a kid to the initiation?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow in question,"No offense, but I think that's very irresponsible, you know?"

"He nagged at me, ok?" Koji sighed.

Koyo looks at Kazuki and noticed he had cat ears and a tail. Kazuki can tell he was looking at them and said,"Oi, my eyes are up here."

Koyo looks at him a rude look,"That guy? No way, a Faunus can't be a Rider."

Kazuki's ear twitched and he was dissed of by his tone of voice. But, he didn't the understand where a Faunus is incapable of becoming of a Rider.

Koji nodded,"Yeah, me too. This is the first time I've seen a Faunus as a Rider."

"Wait, the first?" Kazuki said,"There isn't any Riders who are like me?"

"Nope," he responded,"Come to think of it, you must be the first Faunus on Remnant to be a Rider."

Being the first Faunus rider in Remnant? Kazuki was surprise,"What? Are you serious?"

Trowa answer that question,"Yes, essentially, most Riders are humans because the Models doesn't choose those that are the lesser race, a Faunus that's you."

"Huh, now I feel a lot special," Kazuki said taking out his Model,"Hey, now since we're all here here, I want my answers."

**'Roar!'**

"Sorry, but I think the answers can come later," Dwayne said pointing his finger at something,"Look!"

Incoming from the forest is a horde of Beowulves and Ursas.

Katie cocks her sniper rifle and unloads an empty from the chamber and fires and took out a Beowulf in the head and another behind it.

Koji pulls out his Model and calls the others,"Oi, transform and spread out! We'll take these bastards out faster! Hurry! **Henshin!**"

Pulling up his sleeve, Koji slots Model Ranze in and twist to make it straight. The wings and sickles moves to their corresponding position and the transformation begun.

"Hurragh!" Koji war cried as spirals of light begin appearing around him and covers his entire body. The light disappears and Koji was now the Rider Ranze.

Grabbing his energy shield from his back and a blue baton with blue circuit ride on it, Koji thrust the baton forward and amazingly, it transforms into medieval war lance.

Koji ordered Kazuki,"Kazuki, protect Koyo! Rest of us are going to clear the path for you!"

"But-" Kazuki wanted to help, too, but Ranze objects,"Don't argue! You need to keep him safe!"

"No! I want to fight!" Koyo said pulling both his shield and sword from his back and charging recklessly into battle. Koji yells at him,"Koyo, come back!

Kazuki growled as he went after him,"Stupid kid!"

Koyo swings his sword down upon an Ursa, but it blocked with its claw and smacks him away. Kazuki jumps above the fallen Koyo and unsheathes his sword. He slides under it and climbs on top of its back and stab it in the head.

The Ursa cease all function and collapse on the ground. Kazuki shakes his sword out of its head and looks at Koyo with a glare,"Idiot! You could've been killed!"

Koyo sticks his tongue at him,"I don't need you telling me what to do! You're not the boss!"

"Well, too bad, kid!" Kazuki said as he picked Koyo right off the ground and ran away from the Beowulves that is following him.

"Hey! Let go of me! I want to fight!" Koyo complained.

"Shut it!" Kazuki was getting annoyed by his complaints.

When a Beowulf was about to strike him in the back, a yellow blur suddenly cut the creature in two. Kazuki stops and sees the blur making a stop near them.

It was a yellow Rider holding a golden axe with a small blue jewel in between the blades. On his shoulders, he has yellow blade tomahawks with black hilts.

The Rider hefts his axe on his shoulder,"Oi, don't stop now! Get a move on!"

"Dwayne?" Kazuki recognizes that voice.

The sound of flesh being smushed was heard behind him. Kazuki turns to see a Beowulf dead on the ground with a large green war hammer on its back.

The user was a dark olive green themed Rider. On his back, he carries a light green color boom stick. On his hips, he keeps the normal shells in one box while the others uses Dust.

"Get moving, kitty cat! We'll hold the minions of Hades off!" the Rider Phowa shouted before lifting his hammer and slamming it into another Beowulf.

Kazuki sighed as he ran away again,"Stop calling me 'kitty cat'!"

"Ok, so that was Koji, Dwayne, and Ed," Kazuki counted and forgot one more,"Who's the other one?"

**'Bam!' 'Bam!'**

He just saw two Beowulves in front of him got headshot and their bodies burned up instantly with their ashes flying in the air.

Kazuki looks on his far left to a red color rider at the temple. He was in a laid down position with a red sniper rifle with some gold parts on it and scope with a gold ring at the end of it.

The Rider had the pistols just like Trowa's, so it must be him. He also has behind his hips a clip full of normal ammo, laser ammo, and Dust ammo. On his back he seems to have a long sword with a really blade and hand guard in front and black trigger near the hilt.

Trowa looks into the scope and cocks the rifle to spit out an empty round. He fires again and took out an Ursa that was about to jump Kazuki from the side.

Ranze bashed his shield into a Beowulf's face and stab upward into its chin and kills it. However, a Beowulf slashed him across the back and made him fall forward on the ground. Koyo saw this and yells,"Big bro! Let me go!"

Koyo slips out of Kazuki's grip and ran after his fallen brother. Kazuki growled as he tried to get him back,"You idiot!"

Koyo was there by his brother's side to help him get up. But, a dark shadow of an Ursa hovers over him. Koyo saw the Ursa and watches it drop its claw down on him. Koyo covers his brother in order to protect him.

"Koyo!" Ranze yelled as he tried to protect him, but was too slow.

However, Koyo was left untouched. Kazuki had just transformed into Reaper and quickly put Koyo into a protective hug. The Ursa hits Reaper down on his left shoulder. The armor was left inscathed, but the force made him dislocate his shoulder.

Reaper redirected the direction of the claw with his right elbow and aims a shotgun into its mouth and fired, making a hole at the back of its head. The dead creature fell backward on the ground.

The rider looks at Koyo with an anger expression and grabs him by the collar and yells at him,"What the hell, kid?! Did you really want to die that easily?!"

"I don't need you telling me what to do, you dirty Fau-" but, Reaper threw Koyo back into Ranze's arm and told him,"Sit put kid if you know what's good for you! I'm clearing this field clean."

In a flash, Reaper disappeared in blurring speed.

Katie awed at Reaper's speed,"Whoa..."

One by one, Grimm were dropping like flies. Reaper was cutting them piece by piece with his katanas. It was like watching millions of dominos toppling over each other.

Reaper fired three times with his shotgun that is being used by his tail. He fires again, but that was his last shell. He comes to complete stop by leaping on top of an Ursa and putting his katana and shotgun away.

Blue runic circles appears in his hand and the circles glowed and changes shape into guns. He was now holding two black SMGs with long magazines and red 2X zoom scope attached on top of the guns.

Reaper filled the Ursa's head full of lead before jumping off of it and sprinting and firing at the incoming Beowulves. They were dropping dead as he swoops right past them.

He hits another stop and use that position to stand and fire at the Grimm that were coming from the forest. He drops the SMG on his tail, so he could catch a Beowulf claw that was swung from behind.

He uses his tail to fire in its stomach. Reaper grabs a Beowulf by the neck and snap it in one go. He drops the body and elbowed another Beowulf in the mouth and broke all of its teeth.

Trowa who was watching all of this could not believe how skilled and efficient he was in killing Grimm. Even, Phowa and Dwayne were still as a rock.

The said Rider runs and jumps upside down above an Ursa and opens fire in its head. He landed on top of Beowulf and splatter its brain when he stomp it on the grassy field.

Grabbing a stake from the dead Ursa's back, he threw it and skewered a Beowulf and another one behind it. He roundhouse kick another Ursa in the face and break its neck.

He continued firing, but the ammo had depleted. A Beowulf took its chance of attack. Unfortunately for it, Reaper drove the end of the magazine into its eye and killed it. He unclips the magazine and leaves it there.

He unseeingly threw two spinning magazine in the air. Reaper raise his hands back holding the SMGs and the clips slot themselves in the chamber. He continues a slow assault on the remaining which were quickly diminishing to his deadly aim and accuracy.

Head shots between in the eyes were enough to put these creatures down. It wasn't long before they were all annihilated by one lone Rider. Reaper saw one more Grimm which was a Beowulf.

It knows the situation has completely change and made for a quick escape. However, it lost both its legs from those flesh reading bullets that Reaper used.

The Grimm was crawling itself away to safety until Reaper appears in front of it. He stared coldly at it before leaving it there to die by itself.

Ranze, Phowa, Dwayne, Trowa, Koyo, and Katie were watching as Reaper walks through the bloody battlefield. Dwayne said to Ranze,"Boss, we gotta get this guy on our team."

As he was making his way, Reaper suddenly fell on his knee and grip his now broken shoulder. Trowa and Katie heads over to the injured Reaper.

"What's wrong with him? He wasn't touched at all," Koyo said.

Ranze puts a hand on the confused boy's shoulder,"He did. He got it while protecting you, remember?"

Koyo didn't realize that,"He...he did?"

Trowa was looking carefully at Reaper's shoulder and gave him the results,"Your shoulder is badly broken. You pushed your body too hard in battle. That's what cause your shoulder to break."

"Grr, so I can't move my shoulder?" Reaper grunted because the pain was annoying.

Trowa shook his head,"No, you can't. But, Ed can. Ed, would you be kind enough to give Reaper some assistance?"

"Yes sir!" Phowa saluted proudly before rushing to Reaper's aid. He grabs Reaper's shoulder and pushed it down and more cracking noises were made. Reaper screamed,"Damn! That hurts!"

"Hold up!" Phowa slams both hands into Reaper's shoulder and a loud crack was heard and further the pain.

Reaper slams his fist on the ground and made a small crater on it to vent his pain. Phowa has finally stopped. Reaper stands up and moves his arm freely with no pain.

"You should be able to move your arm for a while without feeling pain," Trowa explained,"But, you'll only have an hour until the pain comes back. So, we better rush back to the Headmaster."

"Oi," Reaper stops Trowa before he could move,"You haven't given me my answers. I want them now."

Trowa sighed and looks at him,"I understand if you want to know the truth of your power, but right now is not the best time. We'll explain everything once we return back to the academy."

Reaper was very impatient, but hears more Grimm roars and they sounded close. He sighs before dropping both his SMGs and they shattered into light. He takes the shotgun off below his katana and cocks it,"All right, then."

Ranze nodded and orders the group,"Ok, team! Let's move out!"

* * *

Professor Ozpin was watching a private stream through a drone to watch on the one Riders. Glynda was not aware of his activity because she was focusing on the other takers of the initiation.

What piqued Ozpin's interest was that Faunus Rider. He never seen a Rider with white and black armor before. Also, his skills were something beyond a Huntsmen or any other weapon. He was just...different.

Glynda notice his change of behavior and asked,"Is something the matter, headmaster?"

Ozpin closed his eyes and shook his head,"No, Glynda. It's nothing."

* * *

The Riders and the two humans were running for their lives as a horde of Beowulfs were chasing them. Reaper fires at a Beowulf in front of him and the group behind ran around the dead body.

The group just made it to what appears to be some old ruins in the middle of a deep abyss. The bridge to the other side was destroyed, so few options to cross were limited.

Trowa cocks his rifle and rolled on the ground before going to crouch position and fires on the incoming Grimm. The Riders stop at the edge of the bridge and Ranze looks back at Trowa who was holding off the horde.

"We have to get over there!" Dwayne said before walking back and jumping forward and grabbing onto the ledge of the other side of the bridge.

Ranze was the next to jump, but made it the farthest on the bridge and pulls Dwayne up. Phowa carries Katie on his back and ran forward and feet first on the edge. He was about to fall backward until Ranze grabbed his collar and pull him.

However, Phowa crushed Ranze under his heavy weight. Reaper was going to help Koyo get over there until he heard more roars behind him. He could see Trowa struggling with reloading and firing at Beowulves that were approaching him.

Reaper looks at the Riders on the other side of the bridge and back to Trowa. He grabs Koyo by the back of his collar and lifts him up. Koyo yelled,"Hey, what are you-"

Good thing he knew how to throw or Koyo would've plummet to the bottom. Reaper had just thrown him to Ranze. Ranze was knocked on the ground again and this time it was his brother.

Reaper orders them,"Get going! I'll catch up!"

Shifting around, he summons forth new weapons which were two long white and black swords. The swords had a metal color that goes along the edge of the blades. Reaper suddenly slams the two swords by their hilts to combine them and form a large dual-bladed ambidextrous weapon.

His eyes flashed before he raise his dual-bladed weapon in the air and spun it like a pole. He thrust downward and the edges of the blade glowed a magenta color to show the color of the heat of that the blade is giving off.

Trowa unclips an empty magazine to reload, but a Beowulf pounced on top of him. The creature was going to claw him in until a white blade stabs it in the face. He awes at the long blade and sees Reaper holding the weapon.

Reaper looks at Trowa and said,"Oi, get out of here, I'll slow them down for you!"

"But...!" Trowa wasn't the one to leave someone behind, but Reaper stops him before he could finish his sentence,"No buts! Go! Huraaaggh!"

Reaper pulls the blade out and dashed toward the horde of Beowulves and begin diminishing their numbers down the hole. He swings the sword down and cuts a Wulf head first in half.

Then, he kicks another one into the ground and proceeds to stab it repeatedly. The next one got killed when Reaper heft his blade on the shoulder and the creature ran itself face first into the end of the sharp sword.

Trowa was reluctant, but magnetize his sniper rifle on his back and turns his back on him and ran. He jumps across the destroyed bridge and his hand got caught by Dwayne, who pulls him up to safety.

A Beowulf charge with its mouth wide open. Reaper pulls the trigger on the top of the hilt and the black sword launches from the white like a missile and stabs the monster in the abdomen. It met its lost when Reaper cuts its head off.

He caught the head on his white sword and notice its tongue was sticking out. Reaper chuckles darkly before seeing another Beowulf.

"Hey, don't get a**HEAD** of yourself!" Reaper jokes as he threw the head into the Wulf's face and made it tumble backwards.

Pulling the sword out of the headless Beowulf's stomach, Reaper spun around and kicks a Beowulf in the stomach and shifts around to place both blade on another one's neck. He cuts its head off like a scissor.

The Beowulves were ganging up on him, but they were getting destroyed.

No matter how large their numbers are, they can not beat that killing machine. Reaper punches a Beowulf in the chest and then, headbutts it in the head. He slits its neck and leaves it to asphyxiate to death.

Most of the Beowulves were backing away from the awesome might of the bringer of death, Reaper. He was stalking toward them with blades attached together again.

The Wulves took no chances with him and scurries away back in the forest. Reaper scoffs at their cowardice and walks back to the group on the other side of the bridge.

* * *

Professor Ozpin took a sip after watching what has conspired and turns off his tablet. He waited for the Riders to come.

* * *

"Come on! We're almost there!" Ranze yelled as he stops at a wall,"We just need to climb this wall and make it up to the cliff! Hurry!"

"Got it!" Dwayne nods as he puts his axe on his back and magnetize on it and grabs on the wall to start climbing.

Katie was helped grabbing on the wall by Trowa while Reaper stood quiet, still scared of heights. Phowa puts a hand on his shoulder,"Want to get on my back?"

"Haha, very funny," Reaper rolled his eyes, but Ed suddenly grabbed his arm,"H-hey!"

Reaper was top of Phowa with his legs sitting on top of his shoulder. Phowa climbs up the wall while Reaper was sitting on top of him.

Ranze started climbing and so, so does Koyo. It seemed things were going well.

Until now.

Koyo grabs on a rock stuck in the wall, but suddenly it snaps. He screams as he lost his grip and fell to the bottom,"Waaaah!"

"Koyo!" Ranze screams.

Reaper looks down and curses,"Damn it!"

He slips off while Phowa shouted,"Hey!"

Unsheathing the black katana, Reaper drives the blade into the wall and slides down it with broken shards flying. He pulls his sword out as soon as he made it to be bottom and found Koyo under some bushes.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Koyo's voice painfully yelled through the bushes.

Reaper sprints over there and removes the bushes,"Hang on, kid!"

When he just finished taking them, he gasped in horror. Koyo's leg was badly cut and was bleeding fast. Reaper yells up,"Guys! Koyo's hurt!l

"What?!" Ranze gasped,"Hang tight! I'm coming down!"

But, roars of Grimms were heard from afar. They must have come back for more. Reaper grab some bushes and covers Koyo. He told him,"Don't move."

Coming out from the woods were a group of Boarbatusk. One of them growled at Reaper who unsheathes both katanas and got into dual blade battle stance.

"Haaaagghh!" Reaper war cried before charging into battle.

The sounds of blades clashing, grunts, death screams, and flesh cutting were heard from below as Ranze climbs down. The Rider hops off to uncover Koyo who has passed out from blood loss.

Reaper stabs the white katana on top of a Boarbatusk's head and pulls it after it died. Ranze lifts his brother up and yells at Reaper,"Oi! Come on!"

"Go on! GO!" Reaper shouted as he got tackled by a Boarbatusk. His shoulder instantly felt the pain again and he growls. Reaper pulls out the knife from his left shoulder and stabs the creature in the stomach.

Blood spilled all over his armor. Reaper pushes the dead creature off of him and got back up while gripping his shoulder. He growled before his scream cracks,"Go! Hurry!"

"Kazuki..." Ranze couldn't leave him behind.

Reaper growled before elbowing a Boarbatusk in the face and impatiently yelled,"I said **FUCKING GO!**"

Ranze hesitates at first, but reluctantly runs back up the wall and grab Koyo on one arm and use the second to climb up the wall.

Panting and tired from all the battles, Reaper drops both his katanas and grabs the shotgun with his left arm while his right arm hangs lifelessly. He fires at the charging Boarbatusks with excellent head shots.

But, one Boarbatusk avoids the shots and ram into direct contact his kneecap. The damage was too concentrated for the Damage Absorption suit to take. His bones shatter on contact and Reaper screams,"Aaaah!"

He fell on his bottom gripping his kneecap. The Boarbatusk scrubs the ground with its leg. Reaper growled as he raised the shotgun and killed it in one go.

His kneecap was broken so badly, he has to crawl up a rock and rest his back on the wall. Reaper bit down his lips to endure the pain in his leg. More Boarbatusks were coming in and circling around the rock where Reaper is.

He fires those who are trying to climb up the rocks. His shotgun was empty after the last three shots. Reaper quickly reloads with the summoned shotgun shells in his hand.

However, one creature hops on top of him. Reaper drops his shotgun on the ground and watched it as it got trampled by the horrifying creatures of the Dark.

The Boar on top of him was going to stab him in the face with its tusk until Reaper hit it with something hard.

The Relic.

The monster fell off the rock back in its pack.

A broken shoulder and a broken kneecap has incapacitated him in bad shape. Reaper was going to retaliate when another one begin climbing, but chose to stop. He rest his head on the wall and took a deep breath. It was useless to prevail against them. His bow or any weapon isn't going to do him any good

Reaper made a quiet chuckle,"Teh, whoever knew this would be my where my story ends. Sitting on top of a rock and let these things tear me apart."

He remembers Ruby's word and sighed. He won't be able to keep the promise he made because he will die.

The Boar was almost there to the top. Reaper takes out his last knife and looks at it gravely. He points it near his neck and put his finger on the trigger.

"If I'm gonna die, I rather go out with a bang," Reaper said before he whimpers. Despite all he has done, all the horrible things he has seen and fought, he was afraid of death. But, he wants to blow himself up than getting torn apart by these bastards.

Reaper closed his eyes and proceeded to move the blade to his neck...

* * *

Ruby has felt something horrible in her heart. Something bad has just happened to someone. Someone she knows.

She ran far from her sister, who yells out to her,"Ruby, where are you going?!"

The red hair girl ran past a lot of students to get to the testing area.

"_What is this feeling? Who is this I'm feeling?_" Ruby thought.

She got her answer.

Ruby stops in the lobby to see a lot of students gather for something. She pushes some of them out of the way to see what they were gasping on about.

She was the next to gasp.

Paramedics were making some students to move out of the way. They were carrying a familiar Faunus she's knows on a stretcher. Ruby pushes the crowd out of the way and yells,"K-Kazuki!"

"Get him to the infirmary quickly!" a doctor said as he signals the crowd to make a path for them.

Ruby follows to see her friend's condition, but a doctor puts a hand in front of her,"Do not follow."

Ruby moves his hand out of the way,"He's my friend! I have to see him!"

"He's in a critical condition, right now," the doctor said,"You'll have to wait outside the emergency room."

Ruby was going to protest until the doctor turns her back on her and leaves to join the other paramedics.

Yang appears next to Ruby,"Hey, Ruby, what's going on?"

"It's...it's Kazuki," Ruby said sadly,"He's hurt badly. I told him to be careful, but look at him."

"Oh, Ruby..." Yang pulls Ruby in a hug,"I'm sorry. How about we wait for him?"

Ruby nods weakly,"Ok..."

* * *

Koji was biting down his finger worryingly. Trowa, Dwayne, Ed, and Katie were quiet and anxious about Kazuki's condition. Ruby and Yang made it to where Kazuki is being operated and meets them.

"Hey, is this where Kazuki is?" Ruby asked.

Koji looks at her,"Uh, yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Ruby, I know Kazuki," Ruby said,"Is he all right?"

Koji shook his head,"I don't know. His kneecap got broken by a Boarbatusk and doctors are doing their best to remove the fracture pieces."

Ruby grips her arms and bit down her lip,"That idiot...I told him to be careful!"

"It wasn't his fault," Trowa said as lay back on the wall,"Kazuki chose a supportive action to protect Koji's little brother. Grimm surrounded him and brought him down."

Ruby blinks surprisingly and said,"Eh, h-he did?"

Koji nodded,"Yeah, my brother fell off the wall and hurts himself. Kazuki went back down to get him, but got attacked while doing so. I gotta say, he is one suicidal, son of a bitch."

Ruby was more surprise to hear that Kazuki risked his own life to save another. She felt touched hearing his bravery.

The emergency door opens and the doctor comes out. The group quickly stands in reaction to hear for the news.

The doctor removes the mask over his mouth and revealed he had a smile,"It's a miracle. He must have a powerful Aura because his injuries are healing exponentially."

The good news lighten the mood in the group. Ed smiled widely,"Kitty cat is ok?!"

"May we see him?" Ruby wondered with hope.

Seeing why not, the doctor allows them inside.

* * *

Ruby comes in first and sees Kazuki sitting up on the bed. He was massaging his still healing shoulder. Kazuki breathes slowly to relax and notice Ruby in the room.

Kazuki was happy to see her,"Ruby, hey..."

Ruby had a pissed look at him.

He knows why she was angry. So, Kazuki removed his blanket to reveal his legs. Which of one of them was healed completely.

Kazuki put up a funny grin,"Still got my legs. Like I said..."

That only made Ruby angrier. She dashed over to his side and weakly punches him in the chest. Ruby was repeatedly yelling,"You idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot...!"

Kazuki was feeling pain in his shoulder again and ask Ruby,"Um, Ruby, my shoulder still hurts-Huh?"

Suddenly, her punches has stopped and a hug was placed on him. Kazuki blushed against her warmth and sighed,"Oi, you're hugging me awkwardly again."

"Idiot, how could you be joking when you almost got killed," Ruby let's go of him.

Kazuki chuckles silently,"Hmph, well, I love to joke when I have a near death experience."

Ruby sighs in relief and had a cold look,"I'm just glad you're fine. But, I'm kind of mad that you try to get yourself killed."

Kazuki blinks before dropping his head down sadly,"S-sorry..."

Ruby replace her cold expression with a warm smile,"But, you were brave to save someone else."

Kazuki raise his head up and a smile plaster itself in his face. Ruby and Kazuki looks at each other with smile. They stayed like that happily...

_**'SLAM!'**_

The door slams opens and cause both Ruby and Kazuk to jump.

Ed rushes in and gave Kazuki a huge bearhug and lifts him off the bed,"Kitty cat! You're alive! I thought I would never see your cute little cat ears and tail ever again!"

His horrible smell and crushing hug irritated Kazuki. He growled from the pain,"Grr! Let go of me, you big oaf!"

Ruby giggles at how Kazuki is being hugged and how irritating it was to him.

Ed did what he was told and drops him back on the bed. Koji and Dwayne comes with Dwayne saying,"Well, I see you're holding up real good."

Kazuki smirks,"Hmph, I've had a worse."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Katie threw a cold glare at him,"Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Well, what'd you expect me to do?" Kazuki sits up defending himself,"Leave Koyo behind for the Grimm to kill?"

Katie was going to say something back until Trowa stops her by speaking,"Katie, please. Kazuki took action in what he believed in and thought it was the right thing. Personally, what he has done was the most bravest and selfless act that a Faunus has done. I am grateful for him."

Hearing all that made Kazuki very praised, but creeped out by how he said that in a weird tone of voice. "Ok, man, you didn't really have to make it that too emotional..."

"Anyways, how's Koyo?" Kazuki asked Koji. A smile came onto Koji's face,"Doctors said he's gonna make it, thanks to you."

"I'm glad to hear that," he was glad to hear the news.

Behind Ruby, Yang comes up and waves to Kazuki,"Helloooooo! I'm Yang! Ruby's big adoptive sister!"

Kazuki gave her a smile,"I'm Kazuki. Ruby told me all about you. I'm impressed to hear you crashed into a bar and beat the owner to pieces."

"Well," Yang said rubbing the bottom of her nose,"I enjoy breaking little men's balls."

That sort of concept ended in a very awkward silent.

Yang looks around and her smiles drop,"What?"

The door was being knocked on and it opens. Professor Ozpin walks in and the collected youths stand tall in his presence.

The headmaster chuckles,"No need to be formal. I'm here to see Kazuki."

Kazuki didn't expect the headmaster of Beacon to meet him. The headmaster walks near his bed and asks,"Kazuki Shinigami, I presume?"

He nodded in response,"Yes, I am."

"All takers of the initiation usually brings back a Relic, but I have not seen your Relic," Ozpin said,"May I see it?"

Kazuki almost dropped his voice when he remembered what happened to it. Ozpin looks at him with an eyebrow,"Is something wrong?"

Kazuki reaches in his jacket to take something out. It was the Relic, but the upper jaw and head had broken off and was covered in Boarbatusk blood.

Ruby and Yang were almost surprise to see blood on it. Ozpin was not affected by the sight of it and kept on a straight face only.

"Kazuki Shinigami," Ozpin said,"You have shown great skills and combat in battle. You battle to survive and desire to put other people's lives before yours. But, I'm afraid you have failed the initiation."

The people in the room except Kazuki and Ozpin gasped in shock. They all said in unison,"WHAT?!"

Kazuki doesn't understand what the problem was,"Um, I...I don't understand. What did I..."

"You were tasked with bringing back the Relic while also protecting it," the headmaster explains,"But, you have broke it. The test is over, but you have failed to meet the goal of the initiation."

Kazuki cannot believe he has failed. Ruby wanted him to come to this school and tried to convince the headmaster,"Professor Ozpin, please reconsider! Kazuki was trying to protect someone and himself! Think about-"

"No, no, I understand," Kazuki interrupts her,"If I fail, I failed. So, that's it."

Kazuki lifts the blanket off his legs and stands on the floor. He walks past Ozpin while saying,"I guess the initiation was more important than someone else's life."

He drops the broken Relic on the floor and leaves the room. The Riders, Katie, Ruby, and Yang follows him with Ruby telling him,"Kazuki, wait!"

The headmaster kneels down and grabs the Relic off the floor and looks at it. He looks at the doorway where Kazuki has went through. He sighed sadly about what happen.

* * *

The locker door opens and Kazuki grabs his bag. Ruby tried to stop him when he walks by,"Kazuki, hold up! I know you're bum out about the initiation, but rest here until tomorrow! You just got better and-"

"Ruby..." Kazuki sighed,"I...I appreciate your concern for me, but...I failed, ok? I failed and that's final. I'm sorry."

Ruby really cares about his well being and understands he want to leave. But, she said,"In that case, tell me where you live. I can come visit you with my friends. Or, we'll become pen pals. We'll send each other messages about our lives and what we do. We'll still contact each other with phone calls. And, also..."

"I'm sorry, Ruby," Kazuki said darkly,"This is where we really say goodbye. Forever."

Ruby almost felt her heart stopped by his cold response. Kazuki turns his head to see her,"I...I was really happy...that you became my friend. At least for a day. But, now this is where it ends."

"N-no, you're lying...you're lying!" Ruby ran over and hugs him around the waist to stop him from leaving,"What about back at the Cliffside Altar? You comforted me about my mother. No one besides my friends has ever done something so kind towards me! Please..."

"You're doing the same thing that my mother did before she left."

Kazuki gasps to hear what she has said. He looks down with a saddening look before he removes her arms around his waist. He turns and walks away quietly.

Kazuki said as he left,"I'm really sorry, really I am. Goodbye...Ruby."

Ruby fell on her knees and tears fell out of her eyes,"Kazuki..."

As soon as Kazuki left the room, he was halted by Yang. She had an anger look and her eyes were red as blood,"You mind telling me why I hear my little sister crying in the door behind you."

Kazuki had only a sad look before placing a hand on her shoulder and leaves,"Take care of your sister, she needs someone right now to comfort her."

Yang's killer mode has cool down and she looks at Kazuki as he leaves. She looks back at the door to go in and comforts her little sister.

* * *

Kazuki walks down the school's step and decides to go to the subway station.

When he finish walking down the steps and heads to the airship, he feels a presence near him. Kazuki looks at his right to see who he hates the most.

Kazuki sighed and continues walking,"Where the hell were you?"

The girl, Neo, made a giggle gesture and follows him. However, a voice stops him,"Hey, stop where you are!"

Kazuki stops and turns around. He saw Koji and the others running toward him. "Koji?"

Koji stops and took a few breaths after running. He stands tall and said,"Kazuki, you don't have to go back."

"What?" Kazuki doesn't understand.

Dwayne added with Koji,"Yeah! Leave the White Fang!"

Kazuki was shock that they want him to quit the White Fang. Trowa was next to talk,"He is correct! You don't belong in the White Fang! You have the rights of a Rider! The rights to make your own decision in your life!"

Neo tilts her head in question about this 'Rider' term that Trowa speaks of.

"That's right! We promised to give you the answers you wanted!" Katie comes up from behind Dwayne,"So, don't go!"

Ed comes to the front and shouts,"Kitty cat! You're our friend!"

Kazuki almost gasped after hearing what he said. Ed called him a friend. They all really cared about him and respects him for strong caring for others. For once in his life, he was cared for. But...

The Faunus lower his head gloomily. Koji notice his behavior changed,"Kazuki?"

"Shut up...my name isn't Kazuki," Kazuki said,"It's Reaper, ok? Don't call me that anymore."

Kazuki turns his back and leaves,"Do me a favor, leave me alone...forever."

Dwayne wasn't going to stand there and goes after him,"Kazuki, hold up!"

But, Neo suddenly appears and roundhouse kicks him. Dwayne tumbles to the ground and wipes the blood from his mouth. He growls at the mute,"The hell was that for?!"

Neo pulls the hilt out to reveal a cane sword. Ed and Koji pulls out their primary weapons that was used in their Rider form and got into battle stance.

Neo grinned maniacally until Kazuki grabs her by the wrist holding the sword and pulls her away. Kazuki had on a serious expression,"Enough. We're leaving."

Neo pouts at him.

Kazuki growled with an intimidating stare. Neo made a sigh gesture and sheathes her weapon in. Kazuki turns and leave. Dwayne got up and yelled,"Wait! Come on, man, you don't have to! We're your friends. We can help you."

Kazuki stops where he was and trembles. It wasn't fear, but pure rage. He had just enough with them and it was starting to annoy him.

Kazuki turns around and let out an ear bursting scream,"_**I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!**_"

Everyone, even Neo were suddenly terrified by this darker side of Kazuki. His scream was enough to scare away a pack of Goliath. He was seen panting after putting a lot of energy into that scream.

The scene was quiet and the wind breezes through them. Kazuki turns back to the front and leaves without saying anything. Neo looks at Kazuki and at the riders. She shrugs lightly before following him.

"Kazuki..." Koji said his name solemnly.

* * *

Yang had Ruby in her arms and they were sitting on the bench. She was comforting her to make her forget about what happened. The sound of the locker doors open and Koji comes in to see how Ruby was doing.

"Hey, uh, what's up?" Koji said with his hands in his pockets.

Ruby sniffed,"I-I'm fine..."

"Well, I'm not," Yang growled angrily,"If I ever see that little shit, I'm going to rip him apart."

Koji rubs behind his head,"Well, what did he say to you?"

Ruby almost cried after remembering it, but said,"He...he told me it was goodbye forever. He did it...he did it just like with my mother. It's feels like that time has just come back to haunt me..."

Koji doesn't know how to relate to that. Ruby had only met Kazuki for a day, but they seemed to got close to each other already, relating to one's problem and likes. Koji was so close with his friends that he doesn't ever want to leave them.

"I'm sorry, that happened Ruby," Koji said kneeling down and seeing her face,"I don't know how to relate to that at all. But, what I do know, Kazuki is still your friend."

Ruby looks at him with tears dropping,"Eh?"

Koji continues on,"I seen it in his eyes before he left. Kazuki was hiding his true feelings because he was afraid he might get hurt. He must have dealt with something like that in a past and must have become really sensitive. Kazuki was afraid that since he failed the initiation he won't be friends with someone like you. So, he decided that he wanted to stop being friends with you first. I gotta say, it's plain stupid of him."

Ruby thought about it,"Kazuki...I didn't know he was..."

"Yeah, you're right," Yang said standing up,"He is stupid. Stupid enough to care about himself only."

Koji looks at her sighed while thinking,"Kazuki, you idiot. You let your own feelings hurt someone else instead of you."

* * *

With Reaper...

Alone in the room, Reaper was lying on top of his bed, thinking about what he has done. He can still remember that face Ruby made before he left. He hurt her beyond anything he has done before. Standing up, Reaper looks at a mirror. He begin to reflect back on the day he has.

_"Kazuki! Kazuki!"_ Dwayne's voice calling his fake name out.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The knife was touching his neck now. Reaper held his breath and his eyes were closed as he was ready to blow himself up. When he was going to drive it into himself, another hand suddenly took the knife from his hand. Dwayne has came back down to give support to Reaper. He stabs a Boarbatusk in the head and it fell off the rock.

"Dwayne...why did you..." Reaper didn't understand why he would help him.

Dwayne looks at Reaper and grabs him by the collar,"You idiot! What the hell were you thinking? You really were gonna kill yourself!"

"It was my own choice to make," Reaper responded in a strained voice.

"You should start valuing your life a little more," Dwayne said as he picked up Reaper and carried him over his shoulder,"In the meantime, let's get you out of here."

**_FLASHBACK ENDS_**

Reaper never thanked Dwayne for saving his life, but he wish he didn't. It was his decision to die even though he was afraid. He just didn't want to fight any longer in this cursed world. All he ever wanted was...

The thought of that made him clenched his fist and forced him to punch the mirror and shatter it to pieces. Reaper looks down at the shattered pieces of the glass before looking forward into the nothingness.

Then, darkness with his blue eye and the red glow coming through his mask can only be seen.

* * *

_**(Episode 3: Goodbye)**_

_**Arifureta yasashisa wa kimi wo toozakeru dake**_

_**tsumetaku kirisuteta kokoro wa samayou bakari**_

_**sonna kakkowarusa ga ikiru to iu koto nara**_

_**samuzora no shita me wo tojite iyou**_

_**anna ni issho datta no ni yuugure wa mou chigau iro**_

_**semete kono tsukiakari no shita de shizuka na nemuri wo!**_

* * *

**Even so the mission has failed, Phase 3 is still operational. Kazuki meets a man behind this insidious plan to secure a new world for the Faunus. Meaning the complete extermination of the Human race. With the plan going near and the pressure of taking part in this, which side will Kazuki take? Find out next time on the next chapter of Kamen rider Reaper. **

**FLY TO THE AZURE SKY, KAMEN RIDER!**

**In, MDHS of Monty Oum.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys, it's been a year. I know, I took too long because I was lazy and I didn't care about my work. But, now I decide to put more time into for all of you. Story making is what makes me happy and I intend to keep doing it. Just...don't mind the missing words in the texts or something like that because I know all of you are smart enough to complete the missing word. No lie. Absolute truth. For all of you listening, I hope you'll love this new chapter. I am continuing Reaper and all my other works when I have my motivations in sight. Thank you for listening and enjoy the show, err, story. Ugh, same thing...

* * *

The quiet, forest was gleaming with beauty outside of the base. A squadron of White Fang soldiers were patrolling the area to clear out any Grimm that may get close to the base.

One of soldiers were keeping their eyes peel for anything that seems...out of place.

It was quiet, too quiet...

Suddenly, an Ursa roar was heard. The soldiers look at the direction where that road is coming from and sees a large Ursa charging toward them. It ram into and send them flying all over the place.

One soldier was lucky to dodge and open fire on its back. The Ursa was unaffected by the bullets and slaps the soldier. The man hits a tree, breaking his back.

One soldier hops on its back and tried to strangle it. Then, the Ursa grabbed him by his face and threw him into a tree. He was okay, but the Ursa scrambles over to the down soldier and raise its claw up in the air to end him.

The soldier covered his face to not look and see what happens next. Just when it was about to brought its claw down, a sound of fleshing cutting was heard.

This sound made the soldier curious. He removed his arms from his eyes and sees the Ursa in a catatonic state. That's when it dropped both its arm down and fell to the side.

The soldier couldn't believe that happened. That's when an armored hand extends in his face. He looks up to see the Elite White Fang soldier, Reaper giving him support.

"You okay?" he asked. The soldier grabbed his hand and Reaper pulls him up.

All the soldiers from before gather up while one carry the broken back one on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the assist, sir!" the soldier saluted to him. Reaper looks around,"Are there more of you?"

The soldier shook his head,"No, sir. We're all here and unaccounted for."

"I think you mean accounted for, sir," a soldier said behind him.

The soldier snapped it him,"Shut up."

"Good, then return to base," Reaper ordered and venture into the forest,"I'll finish the sweep."

"But, sir-"

"That's an order, **go**," Reaper said coldly while he enters the forest. The soldier like back at his men and told them,"Ok, Saddle up and move out!"

While the soldiers were on the move, two soldiers were conversing in something.

Soldier A said,"Hey, do you notice Reaper has been acting strange recently?"

"What do you mean?" Soldier B responded.

"Well, he's been going out on more missions than usual," Soldier A telling his fellow companion of what he saw,"Torchwicke was insulting him and even threw stuff at him, but he didn't even care the slightest. This all started after that mission he failed to complete."

"Probably because he completed each mission with ease," Soldier B assumed,"That loss may have a huge toll on him. I've seen it in Elites. They always feel that way because of that."

"I...don't think that's the reason," Soldier A said,"I'm curious about asking him, really. What do you think, Blueberry?"

"I don't know, do what you want," Soldier B before he sighed,"And, for the love of God, do I still have to call myself Blueberry?"

"Well, I'm still going to call you Blueberry," another soldier appeared next to him.

Blueberry didn't care he appeared of nowhere when he said,"Shut up, Raisin!"

But, that mission failure wasn't the real reason that Reaper begun feeling this way. It was because of...

* * *

A face of Ruby's smile came up in Reaper's thoughts. The Faunus shook his head to get that image out of his head and continued walking.

Through a field of dead bodies of Grimm.

Looks like he already swept he area clean before he came here. That Ursa just happen to escape his wrath. The real reason for going out here was...

Reaper stopped at the edge of a cliff to watch something at the far part of the valley. Down there, he sees a small village. He got curious and jumps off the cliff to explore this region.

* * *

(Invoke plays)

_**Surechigai isogu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au!**_

_**Tagai no hane no itami kanjite iru**_

_**Sabishisa ni yogoreta ude de daita**_

_**Sore igai no nanika wo shiranai kara**_

_**Tsunagaru shunkan mezameru eien machikogareru**_

_**Hayasugiru toki no mabataki ni sarasarete**_

_**Hitori de wa todokanai**_

_**Negai nante kiesou na kotoba ja**_

_**Karamiau netsu no tsutaetai shinjitsu wo**_

_**Dare kara mamoreba ii?**_

_**Kimi ga itsuka hoshigatta omoi ga**_

_**Soko ni aru nara!**_

* * *

Kazuki hasn't been feeling well ever since that mission. He wanted to do more missions to just forget all about that. But, that girl he met just happened to open a door in his soul.

Deep down, he really wanted to go to the academy with her. And the way he yelled at the people who was trying to make pick he right decision, Kazuki never felt this much regret before.

He completed a countless of number of mission today and was all fresh out. So, he was just lying lazily on his bed.

But, he still can't shake this un-bearing feeling of being caged inside this base. Kazuki sat up at the edge of his bed and looks at the newly replace mirror on his table.

He looked himself in the mirror and asked himself what he wants to do. Kazuki stared at his own eyes to find the answer he was looking for and his eyes widen when he found out what he wanted to do.

* * *

Torchwicke was opening a pack of new cigars he just 'bought' off a smoker and was about to light one until the door knocks. His moment by himself made him groan and he marches over to the door and opens it.

"What?!" Torchwicke yelled and notice it was Kazuki. He calms down and went back to his seat,"Oh, it's you."

Kazuki comes inside and rubs the back of his head,"So...this is your office? It's cool."

"Yeah...it is," Torchwicke has been getting this kindness treatment from Kazuki since he failed that mission,"What do you want? I'm fresh out of the jobs for you, so get lost, will ya?"

"Caged in here?" Kazuki said and made Torchwicke look at just blow smoke from his mouth,"What do you want?"

Kazuki hates to ask him about, but he needs it desperately. "Can I..."

"Yeah, go on," Torchwicke was getting impatient.

"...go for a walk?" Kazuki finished.

Torchwicke stood in frozen silence. Before his stomach cramped and his room was filled with his laughter. Kazuki blushed uncontrollably out of embarrassment.

"That's what you want?!" Torchwicke wipes the tears from his eyes,"Yeah, sure, whatever! You can walk around the weapon bay and..."

"No, I mean like..." Kazuki took a pause before continuing,"Outside. Out of the base."

"You want...to leave...the base?" Torchwicke pieces together what he's trying to say. This made him grin,"Love to say it, but you're not allowed to leave. White Fang rules."

Kazuki tried to convince him,"But, you're not a White Fang member. Why do you care?"

"Just to put you in your place, you runt," Torchwicke said.

"Man, come on, why not? Rules are meant to be bend anyways," Kazuki complained.

"Look, kid, I like to let you go right now and not worry about you, but..." Torchwicke leaned back on his chair,"A high commanding officer is coming in today to check every members and deems which one to recruit for an operation. I've taken the liberty of suggesting you. No, thanks are necessary."

Kazuki groaned,"So? He's not here now, right?"

Torchwicke growled angrily,"He isn't, but he will be!"

"Come on, I'll be back before you know it! Please can I leave the base! Pleasepleasepleaseplease..." Kazuki was begging constantly and it was getting on Torchwicke's nerves.

The said man clenched his teeth so hard and banged his fists on the table,"**SHUT YOUR TRAP! FINE! TAKE A F**KING WALK! I DON'T CARE! JUST SHUT UP! SHUT UP!**"

Kazuki drops the act and sticks a tongue at him,"Thanks, butthole."

"Wait, what! Hey, don't you-" Torchwicke couldn't finish because Kazuki already opened the door.

"See ya! Whoo-hoo!" Kazuki yelled out loud excitingly,_"FREEDOM! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY, NEO! NOBODY LOVES YOU!"_

Torchwicke just sat back on his chair,"Oh, god, the officer is gonna kill me."

* * *

So, now you know the story behind this.

Reaper found it beautiful that the plant life here look so alive. The sound of the trees and the cool air around him. It felt great.

His movement stopped in front of a large tree.

Not just a large tree, it was long as a building. Reaper loved the nature here, it just what makes him feel good and forget all the doubts and fears he has.

A bird flew down from the tree and landed on top of Reaper's shoulder. It looked at him funny and chirped.

He chuckled under his mask and pets the bird with a finger,"Well, aren't you the brave one? Standing up against me?"

The bird chirped a few times before flying off his shoulder and back onto the tree. It was then, that the bird sang along with the others in a harmonic tune.

Reaper smiles and continues on with his journey. He slides down a large root and walks on into the endless green forest.

He walked until Reaper emerges from behind a wall of bushes. There at that point, he saw the village from the cliff. Kids were running around, playing with each other. Merchants coming in and out exchanging items that was brought from different places of Remnant.

Reaper wanted to check it out, but not before noticing he is still wearing his armor. The White Fang insignia on his chest area was still there. He covered it before looking at the village.

He thought it might be a bad idea going in that village. Reaper looked at the Model in his wrist and thought it wasn't the end of the world if he disengage the armor.

He merely shrug and twist the Model on his wrist,"What's the worry? Seems like a harmless village."

Reaper took it off and his armor disappeared like the wind. Now as Kazuki, he smiles and heads over to the village.

* * *

There he sees countless huts, markets, water mills and various other buildings. It looked so peaceful and a lot of Faunus and humans were getting along with each other.

This was his kind of village. Wish he could live here. Kazuki couldn't help, but smile brightly at of all of this. He gone by to a nearby merchandise shop and browse through the antiques.

"Whoa, what's this?" Kazuki lifts up an odd necklace.

The merchant laughed at his happy attitude,"There, my boy, is called the Dragon's heart. It is said to be made from an ancient Grimm dragon's scales, this necklace possesses great properties! I'll sell it to you with a high price of 1,000,000!"

"1,000,000?" Kazuki sweat dropped at the ridiculous amount of money. He checked his pocket and they were empty. "Hehe, looks like I'm not going to be buying it any soon. Well, see ya."

"Have a nice day, good sir," the merchant said to the departing Faunus.

It felt like a new experience to Kazuki. He explored only the bad part of the world, now he's exploring the good part of it. This is where he truly feels like a normal person, err, Faunus.

He was smiling at everything he was seeing. A few kids ran around him and Kazuki still smile. He continued walking and seeing things he has never seen before something shaded him.

That moment Kazuki stopped and awe at the sight of a giant, towering tree before him. Never in his life has seen a tree that big. Other than the one he seen before.

It was so high up that you could see the land. Kazuki wanted to climb up the tree and that's what he did. He was now jumping up branch by branch 'till he made it to the top.

He picked a random branch that was at the top and stands at the end of it. Kazuki was taken back by the vast, landscape of the valley. He could spot a lot of different things that were all a part of nature.

All of this was making Kazuki's heart warm. He smiled graciously and bents down. This wasn't something he was going to miss for the world.

He thrust his fists in the air and let out an echoing scream to the quiet valley,"_**WHOO-HOO!**_"

His voice echoed throughout and the animals of the valley all reacted in a end of a world manner. Kazuki couldn't help, but laugh quietly and fall backward. He landed on his back on the soft leaves and took a slow, deep breath and relax.

A moment like this was too much for Kazuki to hold in. He never felt fresh air this...fresh and the surrounding sound of the world. If only he hasn't join the White Fang, he would've come here.

But, a thought of Ruby crossed in his mind. Her face and her sadness written all over it made Kazuki's eyes turn hollow. His expression turned cold as winter.

It was over. Kazuki has to move on and bury it behind him. Like he always does. Ruby, however, still came up in his head. Kazuki shook his head,_"No...it's too late to turn back. It really is..."_

He closed his eyes to look into the darkness and rest his mind. His every surrounding and sound felt like air to him. Silent and...empty.

"So, this is where you have been."

Kazuki's eyes open in reaction to the voice. He recognize that voice. He looks up and in his upside vision, he sees...

"P-Professor Ozpin! Whoa!" Kazuki almost gasp, but he accidently slips through the branches and landed on his back. Kazuki groans painfully as he rolled over on his stomach.

Jumping down from the branches, Professor Ozpin landed on the ground with ease. He approaches the down Rider and ask,"Are you okay?"

A groan was his only response. And, Professor Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. Kazuki got up while rubbing his back,"You...w-what are you doing here?"

"Hehe," Professor Ozpin chuckles slightly,"Just because I am a Headmaster, does not mean I'm always a Headmaster. After all, I use to climb trees at your age, too."

Kazuki laughs sadly,"Hahaha, that's cool."

The Headmaster notice Kazuki was looking down,"Kazuki, how have you been?"

He shrugged,"I guess I'm...good."

After a moment of silent, Kazuki sighed and said to the Headmaster,"Look, I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted towards you before."

"It's natural," Professor Ozpin said only.

"It is?" Kazuki asked.

"Yes, teenagers at your age usually react violently," Professor Ozpin smiled as he walks around him,"I know this because I use to act like that."

Kazuki wasn't surprise now after hearing this. Because all humans beings can act almost the same sometimes. Now, Kazuki asked him,"So, what do you want?"

Professor Ozpin sip his coffee before saying,"Kazuki, you should know that I'm aware of your activity with the White Fang."

This cause him to sigh,"Did Koji and the others told you that?"

A nod was given to Kazuki.

"It's to be expected," Kazuki said sitting on top of a nearby log,"Guess they are really hate me. I mean, I did told them off. So, you came here to arrest me or something?"

"No, I'm not here to arrest you," Professor Ozpin shook his head,"And as for Koji and the others...they are actually worried about you."

That made Kazuki look at him,"What?"

"It's true, those Riders cared about you," the headmaster said sitting next to him,"Even...Ruby."

Kazuki remembers Ruby and how that still made him depressed. But, hearing Ruby cared about him made him feel sad. He hurt her because he only cared about himself.

He buried his face in his hands,"Ruby...why? Why does she still care about me? I said goodbye and abandoned her! Why can't she just forget about me?! She's better off without me! I don't understand!"

The Headmaster gave a sad expression. He told Kazuki to let him know,"You should know this about Ruby. She cares about her friends more than anything in the world and would do anything to help them. To put this simple, she hasn't said goodbye to you. Meaning you are still her friend."

"No, she can't befriend me," Kazuki said flashing back when he first met her,"I should have never met her. If only I hadn't notice her, I wouldn't have hurt her or be feeling like this! It was a mistake!"

Ozpin's hand was place on Kazuki's shoulder. This shift his attention to the Headmaster who was smiling. The Headmaster said,"Come with me."

He got up to walk somewhere. Kazuki got up as well and follow Professor Ozpin. They left the village and ventures into the forest.

It has been three hours and Kazuki was getting impatient.

"Professor Ozpin, where are we going?" Kazuki asked.

Only a smile was on the Headmaster,"We're here."

There was an opening leading outside of the forest. It was glowing bright and Kazuki had to cover his eyes to avoid getting blind. Soon as he exit the forest and light dims, a gasp came out of his mouth.

Standing on a rocky cliff and in front of him was a beautiful sunset. It was unlike anything that Kazuki has seen or even read before. The sun shines blood red as it slowly rotates downward.

Kazuki wanted to cry, but couldn't because it wasn't like him to do that. Professor Ozpin goes by his side and sips his coffee. He looks at the sun while saying,"Kazuki, do you like being in the White Fang?"

A shake of Kazuki's head was his response and he said,"No."

"Then, why do you fight for their cause?" Professor Ozpin asked another question.

Kazuki looks down over the cliff at the bottom,"I don't. It's because...I have no home to go back to."

Professor Ozpin was feeling worried,"Where are you parents?"

Kazuki sighs,"My mom died by a Grimm attack when I was 12. My dad? I don't where he is. Probably got killed by the Grimm as well."

"I'm sorry that has happened to you," the Headmaster said.

"You don't have to be," Kazuki said folding his arms and looking away,"I mean...I don't feel sad because I can't remember them very well. Their faces and what they were like. I felt like they have never existed in this world."

"And, you consider the White Fang to be your home?" Professor Ozpin asked.

Kazuki just remain silent about that.

* * *

Meanwhile at the academy...

In the empty dorm room, Koji was lying on his head boringly. He jus had class today, but he was like himself today. He made new friends and wanted to share some good quips with them, but...something was bothering him more.

_"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"_

Koji never felt this much sadness in Kazuki as he thought. But, it made him angry that Kazuki just pushed Ruby away only for his own wellbeing. He just wanted to punch him...but, wanted to comfort him. He sighed at the thoughts and turns on his side.

He sits up in his bed and the door knocks. He responded,"Come in."

The door opens and reveals Ren. Koji sees him and puts on his easygoing personality. He grins funnily and waves to him,"Yo, whassup, Renny?"

Ren raised an eyebrow,"Just doing fine."

"Hehe, listen if it's about that time when Dwayne tried on your clothes, please it wasn't my idea," Koji laughed nervously.

Ren shook his head,"That's not it. Koji, have you been feeling okay?"

Koji thought he was crazy and smirks,"What are you talking about? Of course, I'm okay! Just tired from Goodwitch's painass classes. Man, that woman knows how to manhandle her students."

"That's not what I see right now," Ren said as he folds his arms,"Koji, tell me, what's really going on?"

Koji wanted to go on pretending, but found it to be no use. Ren is his friend and he has to talk about his problems.

"Koji, if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask," Ren said looked worry,"You have friends."

A sigh came from Koji and he decided to talk about it,"All right, I'll spill."

Ren grab a nearby chair and sat in it,"Proceed."

"Ok, it goes like this," Koji rubbing his eyes,"Before I passed the initiation, I met another taker. At first, he look like a normal looking Faunus until he show me how fought. And, I'll be honest, I was shock. He killed an army of Beowulf that were ready to claw us until he comes in and exterminated them."

"He did?" Ren sounded surprise.

"Yeah! You couldn't believe what happen next,"'Koji continues smiling about that awesome memory,"The Beowulves were running scare and Kazuki came back cover in their blood. And, from what I heard from Dwayne, he killed three Darkstalker without breaking a sweat. Leaving one to rot without its limbs or stinger."

Ren find it hard to believe that a single boy can defeat three Darkstalkers.

"Things were going well...until my brother Koyo fell from the cliff and scrape his leg badly," Koji said,"And, you couldn't believe what Kazuki did next."

Ren moves his head forward to hear this part. Koji told the part,"He went down there and fought off the hordes of Boarbatusks coming towards him. One manage cripple him and left him crawling, but he still kept fighting. Until, he couldn't anymore."

"That's when things got real tough," Koji said,"He tried to commit suicide."

Ren's eyes widen in shock,"What?!"

Koji nodded in agreement with that expression,"Yeah, I was shock, too, when Dwayne told me about it. He saw Kazuki trying to stab himself in the neck with a knife, but Dwayne manage to stop him before he could try. I...didn't know he would actually do it. And, here comes the big blow."

"Kazuki was okay after the initiation, but he failed to meet the goal because he broke the Relic he had," Koji said before sighing again,"When that happened, he just stormed out of the infirmary. When he was packing his things, he just told Ruby that they were done being friends and left her in tears. That bastard has done the most stupidest and irresponsible thing a **FAUNUS COULD HAVE EVER DONE!**"

Koji panted after yelling really hard,"**Huff**...**huff**...s-sorry."

"It's ok," Ren said,"And, that explains why Ruby hasn't been her cheerful self often."

"Yeah..." Koji felt useless.

Ren got up and said,"Well, I'm gonna go head into town to pick up some ammo for my weapon. Wanna come? My team and RWBY are headed there now."

Koji would love that and smiles brightly,"Sure, let me call my team and we'll head out."

* * *

For the next few minutes, Kazuki and Professor Ozpin were sitting down on the cliff, telling about their lives. Kazuki's one was about how he first obtain his Model.

"This man just...approached me in my doorsteps," Kazuki said looking down at the bottom,"He was ill and my family took him in. Few days later, he fought off a pack of Beowulves that was in our backyard. Needless to say, it was awesome. I asked him to teach me how to fight like that. To my surprise, he accepted quickly just like that. It was tough training to be honest. So, after three months, I can fight like him. But, then...he just disappeared. Leaving behind this for me."

Kazuki looks at the Model that is in his hand,"This...thing. I didn't know what is is or why he gave it to me. All I knew, it gave me power. Power so unimaginable and a lot of secrets I don't know still. And, I still don't know why he was willing to train me."

"Is that all you remembered?" Professor Ozpin asked.

Kazuki merely shrugged,"Yeah, besides my parent's deaths."

Professor Ozpin drank his coffee, only to find out he has already drank all of it. He place the empty mug to the side and place his hands on the ground.

The Faunus looks at the sun,"But, I do remember this. I was poor. I had no one to go to anymore after I lost them. I was alone, hungry. and cold. I lived in a town where a lot of bad things happen. Rape, murders and drugs...I had to live through that Hell until I came across Roman Torchwick."

"What did you do?" the Headmaster asked.

Kazuki blinks his eyes as he looks down,"It happened like this. I fought off his gang members and Torchwick took interest my power. Took me in as his henchman. We went on raids and robberies. That was all until we were approach by someone else. I wasn't there when that person talked to him, but Torchwick said that we would be making a lot of money. By joining the White Fang. There my old name was erased and I was given a codename by Reaper. Afterwards, I was given a home. Well, if you call that cage with a dirty toilet a room. Hehe."

Professor Ozpin wondered,"Kazuki, how old were you when you join the White Fang?"

Kazuki took a moment of silent to himself before answering,"I was thirteen."

"Were you scared?" the Headmaster asked.

"Scared? I was terrified," Kazuki admitted,"These were all these mean looking guys and girls. They thought I was too young to be a member, but when I show them what I can do, they took me in. During that time, a bunch of instructors trained me to use different weapons. But, I mostly master on ones that were easy to use."

Kazuki threw his Model up in the air and caught it,"And, I discover a lot of new abilities in this Model. But, I feel like I haven't got the full grasp of its potential."

Professor Ozpin can still sense trace of sadness lingering Kazuki's Aura. He looked up at the sky and watching the stars appear. And, then he spoke again,"Kazuki, are you sure you want to continue the path you are walking in now?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kazuki looks at him confusingly.

Professor Ozpin sighed quietly as he closed his eyes,"A path is not something you just walk down to. It is a decision that will decide your future, fate and destiny. And, once you have taken it, there is no turning back."

That was hard for Kazuki to answer to him. He never put thought about his future. And, Professor Ozpin's voice turned grave when he talked.

"Kazuki, I lived and chose a path that I wanted to go down, even preparing myself for the consequences to come," Professor Ozpin said before looking at Kazuki,"But, you...you let someone else choose your path and followed it without any thought. Do you ever thought of that?"

In fact, Kazuki has never thought of it did not matter to him. He just went with it because he thinks it did not alter to him. But, when Professor Ozpin told him about it, it made Kazuki think in his head.

What path should I choose, then?

After saying what he wanted to, Professor Ozpin looks at the sun that is now beginning to set. The sky begin to dim into night. The shattered moon appears in the sky and shines brightly into the quiet valley.

Now, Kazuki and Professor Ozpin were now in darkness. A sigh was heard from Professor Ozpin. He now stood up and told Kazuki,"Well, it is about time I depart. You have a good night, Kazuki."

The Headmaster leaves Kazuki, but not before saying,"Oh, and Kazuki."

Kazuki turns his head to him.

"There is a festival going on tomorrow," the headmaster smiles even though Kazuki couldn't see him,"The reason why I was here was to make sure the preparation were on its way. If you're wondering why, it's because I once lived in this town."

"Y-you use to?" Kazuki didn't expect that.

A nod was his response,"That's right."

With that, Professor Ozpin took his leave,"If you want, you can come. If you have the time."

That left Kazuki asking himself whether he should go or not. When he was going to ask about it, he notice the headmaster was already gone. Kazuki was surprise how fast a walker that Ozpin was.

Kazuki just stood there thinking until he remembered something. He freaks out,"Oh, shit. I forgot the Recruitment. Damn it!"

He quickly ran as fast as he could back to the base. Unbeknownst to him, Professor Ozpin was still here, behind a tree and was watching Kazuki leaving.

He merely rubbed his chin.

* * *

The door slams open into office and Reaper, who just transformed before he got here, panted as he got in,"I'm...here...here I am..."

Torchwick inhaled smoke and blew it out with a disgust look,"Congratulation, rat, the officer chew me out for not keeping one particular candidate in one place. Now, they cut my payment to twenty five percent. TWENTY FIVE PERCENT!"

Reaper scoffs at him while he folds his arm with his attention shifted elsewhere,"You're blaming this all on me? Real smooth, boss."

Torchwick growled as he threw a nearby telephone and it shatter into pieces on Reaper's head. This made Reaper look at him with a cold look. He approached Torchwick and close up, he stared into his eyes.

Reaper points a finger at his face and warned him,"If you ever do that again, you better use something else than an old telephone."

He turns and leaves the office,"I'm hitting the sack."

His attitude was really getting to Torchwick. If only Reaper wasn't in an armor that could protect him from a tank shell, he would've taught him a lesson. No one talks to him like shit.

While he was thinking of ways to kill Reaper, his Scroll rang. Torchwick raise it up and answers it,"What?"

...

"For real?"

...

"How much are we talking?"

...

"**_(WHISTLES!)_** Whoa, I am in! What am I suppose to do?"

...

"You want me to kill that 'rat'?"

...

"Why do you want this 'rat' to die, anyways? On second thought, don't answer that. It'll be my pleasure. I'll do it in the morning. Have a good night."

...

The phone call ended and Torchwick grins as he lights up a cigar,"Oh, things has just got real interesting. Hehehe..."

While Torchwick was smoking to his celebration, someone was standing got outside of the base. Turns out it was Professor Ozpin with a tablet in his hand that intercepted the message.

Professor Ozpin looks gravely at his tablet and hoped that Kazuki would be smart with his instinct about tomorrow.

* * *

Kazuki was in his bed still wide awake and thinking about tomorrow. But, he was thinking more about what Ozpin said before. What was he path that he wanted to choose? That wasn't something he wanted to think about, but when the Headmaster mention it, Kazuki could only stress about it.

He wished his parents was here. Kazuki may not recognize them very well, but he assumes that they were good people. But, his mother was dead and his father was missing.

Kazuki has no one now.

He turns on his side and pulls up the Model and looked at it. Kazuki saw the crystal shimmer and it made him sigh. But, tomorrow festival...sounded interesting to him.

He thought about it.

* * *

Morning has started and for the new job of Torchwick. Torchwick and Neo were at Kazuki's door and the bowler hat wearing man was picking the lock.

Neo tilts her head to indicate what they are doing here. Torchwick noticed her and smiles brightly,"It's a dream come true, Neo! Finally we can get rid of that rat for once and for all!"

This sent Neo's world crashing. Kazuki was going to be executed. Despite Kazuki's prejudice and bad attitude toward her, he was awfully kind at times when she was down. Her eyes turned hollow white to display her concern.

The lock was open and Torchwick grins,"Bingo!"

Torchwick opens the door slowly and they both walk inside quietly. They see Kazuki covered in his blanket to make it look like he was in a cocoon.

This was the moment that the criminal was waiting for his whole life and he was going to enjoy every minute of it. Torchwick extends a hand at Neo,"Neo, hand me your knife."

Neo didn't give it to him.

He looks at his henchman and ordered her,"Neo, give it!"

That was still a no.

"I said give it to me! Come on!" growled Torchwick.

Reluctantly, Neo slowly pulls the blade from her parasol and hands it to him. Torchwick grinned like a maniac as he took careful aim for the neck. Neo could only close her eyes to avoid looking.

With the aim in set, Torchwick struck Kazuki in the neck. Hearing the light sound of her knife driving itself into the blanket made Neo cringed.

Torchwick continued smiling until he notice that there was no response. That's when he notice something about the body. He grabs the blanket and threw it away, revealing a rolled up blanket in Kazuki's place.

His eyes widen in shock before he clenched his teeth. Torchwick yelled angrily as threw the knife into the bed,"DAMN IT ALL! WHY DIDN'T I DO THIS LAST NIGHT?! GODDAMN IT!"

Good thing, Kazuki would always leave behind a stunt double to take the blow for him. Seeing the rolled up blanket made Neo sighed in relief. Even though her sigh isn't heard.

Her love was still alive and out there somewhere.

* * *

He decided. He decided to come to the festival today. Kazuki had his hand in his pocket while walking. Without knowing that there was a target painted on the back of his head.

Kazuki was just humming peacefully to kill the time. That was until the familiar Professor Ozpin appears from behind a tree and in his presence.

He smiles and waved,"You came after all?"

"It'd be rude not to," Kazuki smiles back before following Ozpin back to the village.

* * *

Music was playing in the air and the crowd were wild. Kids were enerjetic than before as they run around, having fun. Stands were set up in rows to display different games and prizes.

"Whoa..." Kazuki could drop his mouth to see how exciting the festival looked. Professor Ozpin couldn't help, but smile. Despite being an Elite, he was still a teenager. He wanted to have fun like everyone else.

Kazuki and Professor Ozpin walked while Kazuki was smiling openly. There was so many things he could try out, things he never tried before. He stopped at one particular stand which had chocolate balls covered in sprinkles and were fresh from the oven.

He sniffs at the sweet closely and his eyes open widely,"Uwah! That smells amazing! What is this?"

"You don't know what a chocolate ball is?" this was a surprise to Professor Ozpin.

Kazuki looks at him,"Does it taste good as it smells?"

To give him the answer, the Headmaster kindly bought one for him. Kazuki smells it once more and take a slow bite on its warmth, soft surface. He chewed and his eyes glittered brightly to show it was delicious.

The flavor was unlike anything Kazuki has had before. The chocolate melted in his mouth and spread out the everlasting taste. He swallows down before devouring it completely.

Kazuki swallows up and sighs in relaxation,"Whewy! That was the best! Wow, I can't believe you guys get to eat delicious stuffs like this! This is nothing compare to the food I eat back at the base."

"What do you eat?" Professor Ozpin asked.

"Termites, larvae and worms," Kazuki said and making the Headmaster's eyes widen in disgust.

"I...see," the headmaster felt sorry for his misery.

Kazuki threw his stick into a nearby trash an and runs into the festival. Professor Ozpin saw that and shouts at him,"Kazuki, wait!"

"Come on! I haven't had this much fun since I first got my powers!" Kazuki laughed happily.

Seeing this new, happy side of Kazuki made Professor Ozpin happy. Kazuki wasn't all depressing. He was still a normal boy.

The whole day went by with Kazuki hanging out with the Headmaster. He was testing out new foods that he has never heard or seen before, he played games and aced at them, and he and Ozpin shared some funny stories throughout their lives.

It was all a good time for Kazuki. He never felt this happy in his life. Those missions he goes on were nothing compare to the fun he is having now.

Before they knew it, it became dark.

* * *

The lanterns lit up and the festival was more lively as ever. Kazuki and Ozpin were laughing after one of them has shot one of the prizes and the aids off ball ricochet and knocked the game keeper out in the first blow in the head. Let's be honest, it was Kazuki.

They sat near a bench and were still laughing. It took them a moment to finally calm down and relax after the long day.

Kazuki raise his cotton candy up and rip a piece for Professor Ozpin,"Want some?"

Professor Ozpin shook his head politely,"No, thank you."

Shrugging, Kazuki threw the piece in his mouth, then stuff the sweet in his mouth. After gobbling it, he crushed the paper cone and threw it away. He burps,"Hehe, excuse me."

"Hm, no need," Professor Ozpin said before he burped as well,"...excuse me."

This sparked another wave of laughter. 2 minutes was all it takes for them to stop. Kazuki sighs as he stretched his arms in the air,"Whew, man, what a day..."

Professor Ozpin chuckles at him,"Indeed it was. I was surprise you have eaten more than 6 hamburgers."

"Well, they tasted good," Kazuki admits.

"Hamburgers really are the best thing the world has to offer," Professor Ozpin said.

Kazuki nodded in agreement and looks at the stars that are now appearing the sky. This scenery reminded Kazuki about yesterday and immediately, he felt depressed again.

He drops his head downwards because it ruined his fun. Ozpin notice his behavior has change and realizes that this was familiar. He decided to cheer him up with something he picked up on the way.

The Headmaster reach down to the ground and brought up a jar of red liquid. He unscrews the cap and hands it to Kazuki,"Here, drink this. It will get the iron off your chest."

Kazuki looks at it and took it willingly. He looks at the moon and drank it. But, the taste was so strong, so tangy and so spicy that he choked and spit it out. He coughed out loudly,"O-oh, God, what is that?"

"Red Sap extracted from the trees of the Forever Falls," Professor Ozpin laughed quietly,"Quite strong if you mix with lemon and spicy with the pepper."

Kazuki coughed a little more before saying,"Is it suppose to taste like that?"

"Hmhmhm," Professor Ozpin chuckles again.

Kazuki looked confused,"What? Was it suppose to be a rhetorical question?"

Professor Ozpin smiled,"That's something for you to figure out."

"Oh, r-right, gotcha..." he nervously said.

Suddenly, there was loud cheer behind them. Their attentions turn to the people who gathering around a bonfire. They appear to be dancing traditionally in celebration of the festival. Professor Ozpin thought he could get Kazuki to bring out his happy side more.

(**Hyphen Staccato plays**)

There was an odd singer that was singing words that Kazuki never heard before. He looks at Ozpin and asked him,"Professor Ozpin, what's with the words he's saying? It sound all gibberish like."

Professor Ozpin chuckled lightly,"Kazuki, what you are listening is a song sang in a dead language."

"Dead language?" Kazuki wondered.

The Headmaster nods at him,"Yes, the language you are hearing now is Japanese. In the old archives, Japanese is derived from an old country called Japan. But, Japan and Japanese were consider only a myth. People say that the language is just made up by a child."

"And, you believe them?" Kazuki tilts his head.

"Let's just say I believe in subjects that interest me," Professor Ozpin smirked.

They were watching the dance of the people until Professor Ozpin looks at him,"Go on."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kazuki is confused.

"Join the dance," the Headmaster said averting his eyes to the dancing.

Kazuki felt shy,"Oh, um, I'm not good at dancing and..."

"Don't be good, be yourself," Professor Ozpin said.

"No, seriously, I'm not really-whoa!" Kazuki got his arm pulled by a random person.

The random person said to him,"Oh, don't be like that, boy! Dance to your heart's content."

Kazuki was being dragged over to the dance while calling out to the Headmaster,"W-wait! Professor!"

He was pushed into the middle of the dance. Instead of dancing, Kazuki just stood there, doing nothing. This cause the whole dance to stop and look at him awkwardly.

Kazuki could feel his heart pounding his chest cavity. His shyness and nervousness was getting to him. His only weakness...dancing. He never knew how to dance and last time he did, it ended horribly.

This was not boding him very well. Kazuki just wanted die here. But, it wasn't going to stop the stares so he had to do it. Hopefully, he wouldn't mess up too badly.

Kazuki performed fluid body motion and drunk like movements. Seeing such bizarre actions made the people awe in surprise. The Faunus notice everyone were beginning to dance the same he was.

He must not really notice that he was actually dancing. This gave him the confidence he need to smile and perform break dancing moves. The crowd went wild to see a great performer he was.

Kazuki could hardly believe it himself. He danced happily and his heart felt like he was in peace. The singer jumps in and sang along with while dancing with Kazuki.

Without thought and choice, Kazuki sang along with the singer. The crowd sings, too and dance in a surrounding circle around Kazuki and the singer.

He finally did it. Professor Ozpin manage to bring out the true Kazuki. Not the one who was always depressed, always fighting because he had to, but the one who is still a normal Faunus.

The night go on with singing and dancing to the fire until it was finally time for the festival to end. The people of the village had a great time with Kazuki and the kids were hugging him goodbye before going away.

**(Song ends)**

* * *

Kazuki was patting a boy before he left and next up was a little girl. He smiles and pats her on the head. Her response was a kiss on the cheek and she went back to her mother. A blush appeared on his face, but he smiled as he touched the spot where he was kissed.

But, sadness could only stir up because he could see how much love that kid was getting from her parents. Kazuki breathes in and breathes out sadly. However, he wasn't going to let that down. He puts on a smile and turns to leave with Ozpin.

Going back into the forest, Kazuki had his hands behind his head while walking. Professor Ozpin walked patiently and calm with Kazuki.

"Man, that was fun, really!" Kazuki grinned.

The Headmaster smiles that he was happy,"Your welcome."

"Well, it's about time I headed home," Kazuki said looking at him,"Thanks for letting me come."

When Kazuki turns around and was just about to leave, Professor Ozpin stops him,"Wait."

He turns to the Headmaster,"Hm, what?"

Professor Ozpin took a moment of silence before speaking,"Kazuki, do you really consider that place your only home?"

Kazuki thought about it and answers honestly,"It's pretty much the only place I have left. Why?"

He wish to not shock Kazuki, but it was for his own sake. His courage was strong and Professor Ozpin said,"I am sorry for telling you this...but, that base is not your home. At least, not anymore."

Kazuki was confused,"What? What are you talking about?"

"Kazuki, you're been targeted," Professor Ozpin explained,"Your own home has turn on you and now, they want you to disappear."

The shock was too real. Kazuki gasped out loud to hear the horrible truth. He can't believe it and refuses to.

Kazuki shook his head to him on disbelief,"Y-you're lying. You have to be. H-how can you even prove it?"

To prove it, Ozpin took out his Tablet and played the audio file on it.

_"Why do you want this 'rat' to die, anyways? On second thought, don't answer that. It'll be pleasure. I'll do it in the morning. Have a good night."_

This message just destroyed what little hope Kazuki had left. The Headmaster was right, they wanted to make him disappear. His home...was gone forever.

Refusing to believe it at first, but gave in, Kazuki fell on his knees and looks down at the ground. He trembled uncontrollably, but not due to sadness.

His anger was rising to surface. Kazuki clenched his teeth before screaming out of anger. He raise his fist and begin punching the ground,"Damn it! Damn it! My home! The only home I have left is gone! Now! Now!"

When he was going to hit again, he stopped and tears fell and splashed on the ground. Kazuki placed his hands down,"...now I have nowhere to go..."

The sadness in knowing the truth made Professor Ozpin pitied the boy. He had a home once, but now it was replaced by a cage. A cage he considered it as his only refuge and now, it wanted him gone.

That's why Professor Ozpin was going to make things right for him. Deciding to make him feel better, he knelt down and passionately hugged the heart broken boy.

This was a surprise to Kazuki because he didn't expect the Headmaster to comfort him. This warmth and the way he hugged him was almost like...

"Ruby..." Kazuki's thought displayed Ruby. How she smiled, hugged him, and showed him compassion. Her smile just cross in his mind and remembered that she had friends that cared about her.

His tear could be held back and he allows them to flood from his eye sockets and he broke down crying silently.

For the first time in his life, his eyes were open to the truth.

Kazuki finally realize he still had a place he can call a home. The place where Ruby, Koji and the others are. Professor Ozpin smiled,"You aren't alone, Kazuki. I am willing to give you a place."

"But," Kazuki breaks the hug,"I failed the initiation and-"

"I'll make...a special exception for you," he smirks,"Despite failing, you still did show amazing skills and talent. I might make some transcriptions and enroll you into the second year. Would you like-"

"Absolutely!" Kazuki answered quickly.

That was quick response and no convincing was required. Professor Ozpin was proud of Kazuki for making the right decision and choosing the path he chooses to follow. They both stand up and the Headmaster said,"Then, we must go now. Before the White Fang realizes you're gone."

"Realize who's gone?" a familiar voice spoke.

Kazuki almost shriek by the sudden sound of the voice and turns around to find Torchwick and Neo coming out of the bushes.

"Torchwick!" Kazuki gasped,"Wait a minute, how did you guys find me?"

Torchwick raise a finger to give an explanation until he realizes he doesn't. He turns to Neo and asked her,"Neo, how exactly did we know he was here?"

Neo pulls down a map of the land and shrugs at him because she does not have an answer, too. Torchwick merely said,"Huh. Well, anyway, nice work, ra-I mean, kid! You got the Headmaster of Beacon, right here! I'll do you favor, go back to the base and we'll get rid of him for you, capiche?"

Kazuki folded his arms,"So, you can kill me afterwards? No, thanks, shithead."

Torchwick laughed a little before dropping the nice guy act. He sighed as he rubbed his forehead,"Oh, you're good, rat. You're good. Because once I mount that filthy head of yours on my wall, I'll be swimming moolah. So, do me a favor for me now and just die."

Kazuki scoffs and smirks at him,"Yeah, you in what army."

His prompt his former boss to raise his hand in the air and flick his fingers. This ordered the troops within behind the trees to come out.

_"I just had to ask..."_ Kazuki sighed in his head.

The sound of familiar chain saw sword and that creepy chuckle was heard nearby. Kazuki and Ozpin turn to the Lieutenant of the White Fang revving his weapon and preparing to cut one of them into pieces. "Well, a traitor caught red-handed."

Seeing him made Kazuki groan,"Seriously? You were inside a train that made a bone-crushing impact with a wall and you're still alive?"

The Lieutenant only answered in the form of revving his weapon and the soldiers gathering around.

Kazuki and Professor Ozpin stands back to back surrounded by the approaching soldiers. Kazuki pulled out his Model and was about to put it on until the top of cane snatch it out of his hand.

He looks at it slither away and back to Torchwick's cane. Torchwick grinned as he held up the stolen Model,"There, now you won't be a problem without this little thing here."

"Torchwick..." Kazuki growled angrily.

The soldiers war cried as they all dash all at once toward the duo. Kazuki and Ozpin eyed at each other and nod in response. They ran forward and begun fighting them off by themselves.

Kazuki swipe kick a soldier and flip kick on on his stomach and knocked him out crazy. Then, he grabbed an arm holding a red sword and kicked the soldier away. The sword falls in Kazuki's hand and he cuts two gun barrels in two soldiers' hands.

Professor Ozpin stands calmly as three soldiers circles around him. A soldier took the first shot and swung his sword down at Ozpin. This made the Headmaster to sidestep merely and knocking the soldier out with a strike at the back of the neck.

Two soldiers behind him charges to sneak attack. This made Ozpin to swiftly spin around and whack both of them into a tree and on top of each other.

With that, he wipes the dust off his shoulders and fixed his collar.

Back with Kazuki, he wrap his tail behind a trooper's neck and threw him away. He raise his sword up and blocked another sword swing. Kazuki kicked the man in the chest and hits the sword out of his hand.

He reach up and grabs the sword and complete his dual style stance. Kazuki place both sword on top of each other like scissors toward the trooper's neck.

"Yield," Kazuki said coldly. The soldier nodded and stands down.

Now, he heard a chainsaw roar behind and Kazuki kicks the soldier out of the way and rolls away from a chainsaw sword from cutting him in half. He grunted as he got up.

The Lieutenant laughed as he stalk towards him,"Kid, you are about to taste the loving blade of my weapon. Any last words?"

This was Kazuki's apparent last words,"Dude, shut the hell up."

Then, he moves in to fight the Lieutenant.

A soldier was thrown back into a group of three and they all tumbled over. Professor Ozpin spun his cane before thrusting it into a female soldier's stomach and whacking it on top of the head of another soldier.

Kazuki combined both sword as a scissor again to catch the moving blades of the Lieutenant's sword. He was being pushed back by the sheer force of the Faunus before he push it off and flipping backwards to avoid the swing.

Torchwick lights a cigar and a soldier fell at his feet. He looks down and exhales smoke,"Ok, this doesn't seem to bode well."

Kazuki jumps over the Lieutenant and ducks from a swing. Then, he slash at his chest and made the Lieutenant stumble back. Kazuki grins smugly,"What's the matter, big guy? Can't handle beating a kid at his own game?"

"I am going to cut that smart tongue of yours off!" the Lieutenant growled before attacking again.

A smirk was on Kazuki while he attacks, too.

Ozpin swing his cane upward and smack the gun out of a soldier's hand. This made the Faunus to growl and throw a punch. But, that result in Ozpin thrusting the cane in his neck. While he was choking and gasping for air, Ozpin hits him between the leg.

The soldier gave out a short cry before the Headmaster hits him in the head. Dazed for a second, the Faunus fell on his back, unconscious.

The Lieutenant moves backward after being kicked in the face. Kazuki dashed and surprise the Faunus with a barrage of slashes to the chest before elbowing him in the stomach.

Hitting the ground and getting up afterwards, the Lieutenant realize he was losing badly. If he doesn't change the tide, then he would be the saying the last words. He looked around to find ways to catch him off hard until he saw Professor Ozpin occupied by soldiers that are coming at him.

Grinning under his mask, the Lieutenant rev his weapon and dash toward the Headmaster to get him from behind. Kazuki saw what he was doing and yells at the Headmaster,"Professor Ozpin, behind you!"

Hearing the warning, the Headmaster turns around to see the Lieutenant already swing his sword down. "Say goodbye, Headmaster!"

**"NO!"**

Just when it was about to hit him, Kazuki appeared and use both his sword to stop the attack. However, the chains were faster than before and they cut through the blades of the swords in Kazuki's hand.

Left with no weapon or defense, Kazuki was...

**'SPLURTCH!'**

"Ugh! Ergh..." Kazuki felt a considerable amount of blood seeping from his chest.

What has happen was that the Lieutenant strike Kazuki's chest, injuring him fatally. Kazuki coughed blood from his mouth.

_"Damn it, he got me!"_ Kazuki clenched his teeth which was covered in his own blood.

He fell on his knees, dropping both broken swords and falling over on the ground.

Unbelievably to Professor Ozpin and Neo, who made a gasp of horror gesture, Kazuki was dead.

Neo clenched her teeth and closed her eyes to stop looking. Torchwick grinned fiendishly before yelling out loud,"WHOO-HOO! HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD! THAT RAT IS FINALLY DEAD! TAKE THAT, RAT! YOU DESERVED IT!"

"K-Kazuki..." Professor Ozpin displayed horror at the body of Kazuki, who now has a pool of blood around him. He just made Kazuki change for the better and now, he died protecting him.

Neo moves away from Torchwick before leaving this sad scene. On the way, small tears could be seen exiting her eyes.

A foot was stomped on Kazuki's head by the Lieutenant. The monster laughed uncontrollably for victory,"Hahahahaha! Traitorous vermin! You have lost! Even though, you can't hear me, I rein victorious! Victorious!"

Professor Ozpin's eyes turn hollow to display the cold expression he had on. He swings his cane and looked at the Lieutenant dead in the eyes,"You sicken me. You took a life of a young child. You are no Faunus, you are a monster."

"We are all monsters in our rights," the Lieutenant said getting ready to fight the Headmaster next.

While they were about to be lock in combat, Kazuki's eyes were still open. Hollow and expressionless, he stared off into space.

* * *

Fluttering, his eyes opens into the darkness. Kazuki blink once before doing it twice. He got up and look where he was right now. He felt his chest and the cut mark was gone.

"Hello?! Anyone!" Kazuki yelled.

The darkness only echoed his yell. Kazuki begin walking, but feels like he was moving and the same time, he wasn't.

Kazuki stops and look at himself,"Am I dead? Is this what death is like...?"

He fell on his bottom and gripped his head. Kazuki lost hope because he failed to stay alive. He said this out of despair,"Damn it, damn it, this can't be happening to me. It just can't..."

When he was about to lose it, he heard a voice behind him saying,"Hey, Kazuki, what's up?"

"Huh?" Kazuki opens his eyes in response to that voice.

That voice sounded familiar. Kazuki turns around and to his surprise, it was Koji. Behind him were Ed, Dwayne, Trowa, Katie and Koyo.

"Koji..." Kazuki said standing up.

Koji gave him a smile,"What are you doing moping around? That's not going to help Ozpin."

"But, I'm dead," Kazuki said,"I can't do anything about that."

"Come on, you're seriously giving up after death?" Dwayne scoffs at him.

Kazuki turns to him in question,"Eh?"

"Kitty cat, your such a pussy! No pun intended," Ed grinned because it was really intended.

"Truly, you impress me before, but now you're just sad," Katie blew smoke from her mouth,"Quit being like that, will ya?!"

Trowa nodded,"That is correct. Kazuki, you are a special boy and all that talent would go to waste. Don't give up!"

"I don't like you, jerk face," Koyo said, making Kazuki reacted with anger,"But, Koji wouldn't like it if you died right here and now."

All this words, this motivations, where are all of this coming from? Koji heads in front of Kazuki and said to him,"Don't be scared. You need to face your fears right here and now and continue forward to the light. I know you can do it."

After that, Koji beginning moving faraway from him.

Kazuki reach out to him,"Koji!"

The rest of Koji's friend begin moving away and Kazuki yelled at them,"Hey! Where are you all going! Hey!"

He was alone again. Kazuki doesn't what Koji meant. Face his fears? But, he doesn't know what he's afraid of. He feels as though he was going to be stuck like this forever and drop his head forward in despair.

"Are you scared?"

Kazuki turns around to this new voice he is hearing now and to his surprise, he sees a Faunus dressed in a standard White Fang uniform. He looked familiar because of the cat ears and tail.

He approached the boy and asked him,"W-who are you?"

The boy looks down as if he looked ashamed,"I'm...I'm the old you."

"The old me?" Kazuki looks at him.

The boy nodded,"Yes, the one that use to be weak, alone, scared and always make bad decision. I guess you hate me, don't you? You want me to die and replace me with the you now, right?"

"What-no! I-" but, Kazuki realize what he was doing. He was denying the fact of himself because he was afraid of being weak and alone. That was his fear he was talking to.

Seeing how sad the boy looked, Kazuki place a hand on his shoulder and said comfortably,"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. I make bad decisions, too. In fact a lot, so we're not so different. I don't hate you, not anymore. I'm sorry, I drove you away like I did with Ruby. But, I won't this time."

The boy looked up at him,"But, I done a lot of stupid things and ruined your life. How could you forgive me so easily?"

"That's easy. Because we're the same person. Look I know you...I made a lot of mistakes that really screw me up in the future, but the mistakes got me to where I am. Meeting new people, seeing new things, and improving my world wide view on everything," Kazuki says,"And, realizing the mistake I made in the past and truly ruining my life. You see it wasn't just your fault, it's ours. A decision was place in front of us and we just let it get decided for us. That was the mistake."

That didn't made the old Kazuki feel any better.

Kazuki can see that the last statement he made felt a little hurtful. Then, he got an idea and smiled at him,"You know what, how about we start doing this? From now on, you and I are gonna make decisions for ourselves and no one can take that from us."

He extended a hand toward his old self. There was a reaction with what he did because above behind him, 5 silhouette figures appears, one in the middle of the five is the familiar Reaper.

Kazuki said,"So, what do you say? Uh, slash-me? Partners?"

The boy never expect his new self to accept him and bring him along to be apart of his new life. He smile and 7 more silhouette appears above from, too,"Really?"

He nodded,"Yeah. Well, would you?"

He smiled with hope and took off the mask that hid his fears to reveal his smile and tears falling from his eyes out of happiness,"I would like that."

They both grab each other's hands, revealing their Models before grasping upwards. Then, both their Models' crystals glowed in unison to indicate that they have bonded.

The silhouette Reaper unsheathes his left sword and point it upwards. The 11 other silhouettes thrust their fists in the air to welcome the newly bonded Soul Host.

Both the new and old Kazuki spun around into the dark void that is now dying away and becoming engulf in light as both of them become one.

* * *

Back to reality, Professor Ozpin jumps from a swing before roundhouse kicking the Lieutenant in the head. The Faunus growled angrily and was about to attack with full force.

Torchwick was getting bored,"Oh, my god! Would you hurry up kill him already?!"

He didn't notice, but Kazuki's Model's in his hand beginning glowing, the crystal part particularly. Torchwick looks down, only to be blinded by the bright light,"What the hell?! Argh!"

It burned with a fiery fury and Torchwick dropped it. The Model flew up and flies to its host. When the Lieutenant was going to swing his weapon, the Model hits the blade.

To the Lieutenant's surprise, the blade was melted off with a loud sizzling sound. Professor Ozpin watched where the Model was going and saw it heading to Kazuki.

The Model found the Gauntlet on Kazuki's arm before spinning. It spin over to his arm and stopped before connecting itself on the spot and doing the counterclockwise turn. And, in addition to this, the Model was swallowed by a white light.

The light dies and reveal the Model to sport a white and black color scheme to match Reaper's white and black armor. **_"SOUL HOST BONDING SEQUENCE COMPLETE. ALL TRANSFORMATIONS HAS NOW BEEN UNLOCKED."_**

Then, the crystal lights up and projected a blue hologram of Reaper.

There was a 2 second delay before the hologram disappears and Kazuki's body was covered in a brief flash of blue light. The light almost blinded the people around for a few seconds. After that, shock rose in the air.

On the ground, Reaper is seen groaning painfully before slowly getting up from the pool of his blood.

He opens his eyes slowly before doing it quickly to realize he was alive. Reaper grasp for air before coughing. He panted rapidly,"Whoa! I'm alive? I'm alive! Ugh! Why does my mouth taste like I ate Death for dinner? Oh, probably because I was dead."

A miracle has happened. The Model has revived Kazuki from the dead.

"You have to be shitting me," Torchwick looked horrified,"You're dead! He killed you, rat!"

"Well, news flash, Torchwick," Reaper said standing up and pointing a finger at him,"I cheated death! And, my name isn't 'rat'! My name is Kazuki Shinigami and I'm..."

Reaper stood tall and looks victorious,"Kamen rider Reaper!"

Torchwick almost bend his own came in anger before noticing most of soldier getting back up. He grab one by the collar and order him,"Get out there and kill that rat!"

He threw him toward Reaper and the soldier punch him in the chest. However, that resulted in a swollen fist and loud scream of pain. Reaper smirk behind his mask before kneeing him in the stomach and sending him packing.

Two soldiers raise their guns and open fire. The bullets were bouncing off Reaper's armor. Reaper ran and unsheathes both his sword. In a flash, he cuts both their guns apart.

He skids to a halt before spinning around and dashing at the two unarmed soldier. They both were thrown out of the forest and are seen flying elsewhere. One of them were doing the **Welheim scream**.

Reaper sighed refreshingly,"Ah, it's good to be back."

A soldier was trying to get the drop on him from behind. However, Reaper backhand punch in the face and knocked him out. He turns to the rest of soldiers who were here and now trembling in fear. Reaper decided to have a little fun with them with this.

"Boo."

The reaction was a whole series of screams, running, jumping, rolling and fleeing the battlefield. Reaper scoffs,"Tch, cowards."

"Ok, who's next?" Reaper hadn't notice the Lieutenant charging behind. He heard his running and turns around, only to be punched in the mask and being flown back a few feet away. He grunted as he hits the ground.

That blow wasn't painful, but it was definitely irritating. Reaper groaned as he rubbed his head,"Ugh, that was embarrassing."

The Lieutenant laughs at him,"Feeble fool! No matter how strong you are, you cannot match up to me."

"Buddy, don't tempt me to prove you wrong," Reaper got ready to fight until his Model '**beeps**' two times and flashes two time in unison with the '**beeps**',"Huh?"

He looks down to see a small black square shape surface reflecting button on the left side of the crystal. Curious, Reaper press on it and the crystal glowed the same color again and projected the hologram of Reaper.

Then, the hologram of Reaper became static before it changed color to lighter blue and it displayed a new hologram.

The hologram is a blue Rider with an Artic wolf style. The rider has the mouth of a wolf that is armored, two ears protruding from its snow pattern fur coat it is wearing. A blue matching mask with two connecting slits on it. When standing, it looks more like a werewolf. Its feet has four toes like a wolf and the claws were sharp and cover in black armor.

"Whoa, who's this guy?" Reaper looked closely at it,"I never seen him before."

He doesn't understand what this meant. But, it's maybe something that could help him with this battle.

"Judging by the circumstances, this guy must be good," Reaper said. He raise his right hand in the air before slamming his palm on top of the hologram and the crystal. This start off a brief flash of blue light that nearly blinded the Lieutenant, Torchwick, Ozpin and the soldiers still around.

The light dies down and low growl can be heard. Cold air exits from the mouth of a wolf. Reaper was know longer here, it was someone else.

The new Rider that Kazuki has become, growled loudly before howling,"Winter Wolf! **ARH-WOOOOOOOOO!**"

The crowd were left quiet and confused. But, mostly confused of what just happened.

The Rider that calls himself Winter Wolf stops his howling. He rubs the back of his head and said to himself,"Great, now I'm calling out names like a certain brown hair dude and his magical watch thing."

"What kind of trick is this?!" the Lieutenant yelled.

Winter Wolf shrugged,"Hey, I just transform for the first time in...this. Don't ask me questions."

"Whatever it is, I'm still taking you down!" he shouted before running toward. Winter Wolf got into fighting stance,"Bring it, big guy."

When the Lieutenant threw the first punch, Winter Wolf punched afterwards. But, suddenly, his punch went past through the Lieutenant.

Surprise at what just happen, the Lieutenant trips and tumbles over. This action left Winter Wolf confused as he turns around and said,"What? What just happened?"

"Kazuki, look!" Professor Ozpin pointed at Winter Wolf.

Not understanding what he was pointing at, the Rider soon found out. His whole body has turn transparent blue. This made Winter Wolf test something. He heads to a nearby tree and touched, only for his hand to faze through it.

"I have...intangibility," he awed before grinning,"This is...the coolest thing ever!"

The Lieutenant was getting real pissed off by the fact he was getting ignored. He gets up and clenched both his fists,"Insolent fool! Prepare to meet your end!"

This only made the Rider sigh at him,"You...really don't get the grasp of the situation, don't you? Do me a solid and beat it. You're not gonna win."

"The White Fang gives me the strength to fight and prevail!" he growled,"I will follow the White Fang until death! Hurraaaagggh!"

The intangibility around Winter Wolf cancel out and he prepares for the attack against his former Lieutenant. Getting close enough, the White Fang Lieutenant thrust his hands forward toward him.

In response, the Rider grapples with him by the hands. They both growled at how much strength the other opponent has.

Winter Wolf growled at him,"Give up! It doesn't have to be this way."

"Grr! Give me a reason!" he clenched his teeth behind his mask as he begin pushing him back.

"I'll give you good one!" Winter Wolf was done holding back. He begin crushing his hands and the Faunus responded with a loud cry of pain. He was too strong for him to beat. The Lieutenant slowly fell on his knee from the might of Winter Wolf.

Winter Wolf wasn't holding back his power any longer. He was showing how ruthless he was towards him.

Then, the Faunus felt cold on his hands. He realizes ice begin forming on his wrist and spreading through his arms. "Wait! What are you doing?!"

"Putting you in submission..." Winter Wolf growled from the stress at squeezing the Faunus' hands. The ice reached his chest and to his lower body.

"Stop! Stop! This isn't funny!" the Lieutenant begged.

He had enough of his begging and told him this,"Killing innocent lives, blowing up trains, and destroying villages! Those weren't funny either!"

"Y-you do all those things, too! Arrgghhh!" the ice beginning spreading on his back, too. Winter Wolf was almost done freezing him,"Yeah, well, guess what, I've changed."

"No...no!" the ice begin coming onto his face,"Nonononononoooooooooo-"

It was over. The Lieutenant was encased in ice and frozen in a stasis-like state.

Winter Wolf remove his hands from him,"Oh, one last thing. **Chill out**."

"Kazuki!" Professor Ozpin called out his name as he ran toward him. A smile came onto Winter Wolf,"Professor Ozpin, hey."

"You're alive," the Headmaster was surprised.

"Seems so," the Rider shrugged,"And, I got a sweet new armor. Come with a few new features, clothes and-wait, is that my mouth and is that my voice?"

Winter Wolf gripped his wolf mouth and begin pulling it to make sure it was real. Then, he look at his tail which is no longer a cat tail, but a blue wolf tail with a white tip at the end,"And, is that my tail?!"

When he was about to point out another oddity on himself, he heard a shout saying,"Get them!"

Their attentions were shift towards the soldiers charging at them all at once. Winter Wolf got in front of Ozpin,"Stand back!"

"What are you going to?" Ozpin wondered.

"Something that just popped in my head," said the Rider.

They were closing in on them like a pack of Rapier Wasp. Winter Wolf smirk with confidence in his attack he was going to do. First he took a deep breath and lean backwards a bit.

And, next thing that happened was mind blown and ear splitting. Literally.

The soldier had it coming because Winter Wolf thrust his mouth forward and unleashed a devastating howl towards them.

**_"AR-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_**

The force and impact of the howl sent the men flying out to the forest and everything around them.

Trees were flying, rocks were shattering, and dirt being flown up into the air. Professor Ozpin covered his ears from the deafening howl. It took almost a moment for Winter Wolf's howl to become less loud and more quiet. And soon, he finally stops and calms down.

All that howling really took the air out of Winter Wolf's lungs. Professor Ozpin approach from him behind and place a hand on his shoulder,"Are you okay?"

Winter Wolf nodded while he was panting,"Yeah...whew...I just...need a minute..."

"Please warn if you're going to do that again," Ozpin said sticking a finger in his deaf ear

The whole ground in front of them was tranformed into a gaping trench that goes on for miles. While they were distracted by the land, Torchwick took this opportunity to escape. He turn around and was about to leave until he heard Winter Wolf saying,"Hey, **freeze!**"

That job that Torchwick was given was not worth any of this. Winter Wolf pointed a finger in gun style. Torchwick cramped his stomach seeing what he was doing and laughs at him,"Pfft! Hahaha! What are you gonna do? Shoot me with your imaginary gun?"

"Not gonna warn you again," Winter Wolf said.

The criminal scoffs before turning around,"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Well, that's all folks! The Roman Torchwick is leaving the scene! Goodbye!"

Just about he was going to walk, a beam of ice hits him in the back and cover his body in ice. Torchwick was going to speak until the ice reached his head and his hat falls off along with his cane.

Now, Torchwick has join the human Popsicle club. Winter Wolf approach near him and said,"I said **freeze**, didn't I?"

With that, he blow the cold air from his finger tip and the job was over.

"I didn't know you could do that," Professor Ozpin said.

"Me either," Winter Wolf agreed.

Then, his Model begin flashing red and beeping at a high pace and a high pitch sound. In a brief flash of blue light, Winter Wolf's stature and size has reduce and now Kazuki was himself again.

Kazuki was a bit dazed at first, but shook his head to get his bearing straight. The wings and sickles on the Model moves back into standby mode.

"Wow, that...definitely felt weird," Kazuki said rubbing his head before smiling excitedly,"But, that was freaking awesome!"

Professor Ozpin chuckles,"It appears you have finally unlocked your Model's full potential. Congratulations, Kazuki."

"No, I should be thanking you," Kazuki smiles,"If you hadn't made me see the errors of my ways, I would have never accepted myself."

A smile came on Ozpin as he shuffles Kazuki on the head, to the young latter's surprise. "You display great courage and self sacrifice. I admire that. Those are true qualities of a Hunter. Now, how about we call the police and make up a cover up story?"

Kazuki loved that idea,"Yeah, let's do it! What do you think, Torchwick? Willing to take the fall for me, good buddy?"

_"SON OF A BITCH!"_ Torchwick muffled.

Roman Torchwick was going to jail. Again.

He grins at the situation he has taken advantage of until his eyes caught a familiar Neopolitan hair in the trees. Behind the trees, Neo peeks and looks at Kazuki. She must have come back after hearing the ruffling that Reaper has done. Kazuki realizes that this could be his only chance to nab Neo right here now, so he doesn't have to worry about it. "Hey, Ozpi-"

But, Kazuki notice something about her. She was using her usual smile nor display any kind of psychotic expression. She was just...happy. Tears were clearly seen in her eyes, which means something. Neo thought Kazuki was gone, so she cried for him.

Kazuki felt touched that she actually cared about him. Ozpin notice he froze,"Kazuki, what were your trying to say?"

He saw that Neo now looked sad. Kazuki felt sorry for her. Sure, she teased him a lot and made fun of him in many ways, but she didn't do anything wrong to him. He decided what to do about it.

Kazuki turns away and looks at Ozpin,"It's nothing. Sorry about that."

The headmaster was suspicious at first, but decides not to pry into it. He pulls out his Scroll and contacted Atlas,"This is Professor Ozpin..."

Deciding to give her a second chance, Kazuki turns to her again and see that she was smiling. He smiles back and waves because this is where they will say goodbye. Probably forever. Neo could only smile more before putting a hand on her mouth and blowing a kiss to him. Kazuki blushed at the gesture.

Neo now closed her eyes as she sinks back into the darkness of the the forest, disappearing from sight.

Kazuki could only smile for her and how his life is going to turn out now.

* * *

Afterwards...

Atlesian Knights were carrying the still frozen White Fang Lieutenant and Roman Torchwick aboard a Dropshop. Kazuki and Professor Ozpin were watching the whole thing going by until a voice called them out,"Ozpin, I never expect you to be here."

Both of them turn to a man walking towards them. He wore white overcoat over his gray undercoat with a red tie and a white glove on his right hand. He has black hair with some areas of it gray and silver.

"James..." Ozpin said calmly.

James had on a stern look as he stopped in front of them. He looked at Ozpin and now at Kazuki. The Faunus doesn't realize he still had blood over his clothes. This surprises and shock the general at how blood he looks and Kazuki was completely oblivious about it.

"Who is this Faunus?" James demanded to know.

Kazuki pull his jacket sleeve down over his Model to hide it. He hope Professor Ozpin has a story to make the general of Atlas believe him.

Professor Ozpin had a moment of silence before looking at Kazuki,"This is Kazuki. The Faunus that captured Torchwick and expose the White Fang's base."

"Huh?" Kazuki was shock to hear him say that.

"What?" James could hardly believe that one Faunus was capable of performing such heroic feats.

Professor Ozpin nodded,"It is true. He has perform a noble and dangerous task on his own. Something that no Faunus has ever done or wanted to."

At first, James looked suspicious of the story he is hearing. Kazuki felt he wouldn't believe him. But, to his surprise, the general smirks and place a hand on Kazuki's shoulder,"It is unexpected that someone of your caliber was able to take down the most devious criminal in Remnant. Thank you."

"Um, y-yeah! That's right!" Kazuki sweatdrops and smiles nervously. He mentally sighs,_"Whew! Dodge a bullet on that one."_

James smiles, but turns serious as he looks at Professor Ozpin,"Ozpin, this got me questioning you. Why are you here in the first place?"

Professor Ozpin smiled and answers honestly,"To attend the festival in this village. This use to be my home."

James gave him a smile,"Of course. Anyways, clever idea using Ice Dust to trap them both."

"I did?" Kazuki doesn't remember doing that until Professor Ozpin gave him a glance,"Oh, I mean, yeah! That's just me using my head. Hehehe..."

James smiles,"Our medic should take a look at that cut wound. It's a miracle that you are still standing after that."

Kazuki waves a hand in declination,"That's fine. My Aura healed me and I'm back on my feet."

"Of course," James said,"Well, I have to get going. The White Fang base has a lot of intelligence that will exploit the plans and bases hidden in Remnant. You have my thanks and gratitude, Kazuki. Now, excuse me."

With that, the general of Atlas leaves to board a Dropshop and takes off. Kazuki folds his arms and asked Professor Ozpin,"Does he always have to bring a lot of unnecessary firepower?"

"That is just James," Professor Opzin said,"Now, about your enrollment, I'll have it done by tomorrow."

Kazuki looks at him,"Cool...so, how are we getting back to Vale? And, what about my stuff back at the base? And, about...me?"

"Why don't you find the answers in that?" Professor Ozpin pointed at the Model.

Kazuki looks at it and smirks before pressing the black button again and engaging the hologram display. He use his finger to swipe and change the selection. He swipes through a few selections that were new to him until he found one that caught his interest.

* * *

The sun rises over the horizon. Then, something fast swoosh by and kicks off a lot of dirt. Professor Ozpin was sitting on top of carriage while drinking coffee bought on the way while he was signing Kazuki's forms.

The one pulling the carriage was none other than Kazuki who was now a different Kamen Rider. The dust were making hard to see what the Kamen rider he has become, but it was obviously that he was running at high speed, probably faster than an average rocket car.

"Kazuki, would you mind slowing down?" Professor Ozpin asked.,"The dust is making it hard for to write your forms."

A sigh came from Kazuki and he spoke in a different voice,"Sure, if that's what you want."

The journey back to Vale has taken a day before they have finally arrived back...

* * *

Next day during the afternoon, Koji and Ruby were heading to the elevator. Koji pressed the button and the door opens. They go inside and Ruby press the top floor button that leads to Professor Ozpin's office.

Their Headmaster had just call them up to his office about something important. Something that might make their lives a little bit better.

"Hey, Ruby, how you've been?" Koji looks at her.

Ruby said lowly,"I'm cool..."

"Don't seem cool to me," Koji said.

"I guess...I haven't forgotten about Kazuki," Ruby said,"I can't stop shaking the feeling that I have done something wrong."

"It wasn't you," Koji said,"That jerk did something wrong to you. I want to punch him...but, I want to help him out. He's probably been through a lot and we never knew about it."

Ruby nodded,"Yeah."

The elevator stops and the doors open. They exited the elevator and approached the chair that is facing from behind. Professor Ozpin was watching the sky outside while telling both of them,"Take a seat."

Both of them took the seat presented to them. It became silent around them until Professor Ozpin broke it up by saying,"How have you been?"

"Oh, we're...good," Koji said.

"Really?" Professor Ozpin said.

Koji nodded to him,"Yeah, we are."

"Hm..." the Headmaster closed his eyes.

Ruby feels like there was someone watching them. She looks around and it seems like there was no one here. Koji can feel someone is here, but can't sense where that guy is.

The Headmaster turns his chair around to face them. He place his elbows on the table and hold his hand together over his face while saying,"Koji, Ruby, you guys have been doing well in Beacon. You've worked hard, completed missions more than anyone and show great deal of courage."

"Why, thank you, Professor Ozpin," Koji smiles and saluted his head downward.

"But, are you prepare to take on this task that I'm about to give you?" Professor Ozpin said, his voice now becoming cold and grim.

This tone of voice got both Ruby and Koji chilling. They were waiting for the task that being told by Professor Ozpin that they haven't notice a familiar Faunus peeking over on top of the gears in the ceiling.

"This task require your emotions and mind to be right," Professor Ozpin said,"Are you ready to hear it?"

Koji and Ruby looked determine and confident about it. Ruby talked first,"Of course. What is it? We're ready."

Professor Ozpin paused for a moment before saying,"...are you willing enough to forgive 'him'?"

He pointed his finger at the space between them to point at something. That was Kazuki's cue to hop off the gear and landed on his feet with a loud 'thump!'

The noise turn the two's attention behind and they were utterly shock. Both their mouths drop as they gasped loudly.

Kazuki rubs the back of his head nervously,"H-hey, Koji...Ruby..."

Koji stands up slowly from his chair and so did Ruby. Kazuki can see the expression on their faces turn stern. He sighed,"Guys, I know what I did was wrong...no, not wrong, stupid. Look, I've been...alone, ok? It's ridiculous, I know. I've been alone for so long that I had to seal it all up in me, didn't want to feel or look weak. I didn't want to be a person who relies only on the people around him. I realize now that I can't hold it in. It'll just make me suffer more and more. Koji, Ruby, I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry. I don't expect you guys to forgive and if you want me to get out of your life, I'll understand. I don't blame you."

They were unresponsive to him and Kazuki thought they still would not forgive him. He closed his eyes and use his mouth to cover his clenching teeth. He turns his back and walks toward the elevator,"I'll just...go."

But, he did not take on footstep when he heard the chairs turning loudly. He turns to see what was that about and suddenly, he felt arms wrapped around him.

This came to a shock to Kazuki because it was Koji and Ruby. They were hugging him as if they missed him.

"Kazuki, damn it, I didn't expect a guy like you to come back after the shits he has said," Koji sniffed as tears falls out of his eyes.

Kazuki felt awkward with Koji crying,"Koji...are you crying?"

"Kazuki..." Ruby buried her face in his chest,"You came back! You actually came back!"

"I did..." Kazuki said quietly before buying down on his lips to hold back his crying, but gives in and cries with them. He hugs them back tightly and all of them fell on their knees.

"Ruby...I'm sorry. I really am...I left you behind like your mother," Kazuki apologized sadly,"I was scared, I admit it and-"

Ruby interrupted him,"It's okay, you don't have to tell me...you're back and that's all that matters...thank you..."

It was happy ending for all of them like in a fairy tale and Profesor Ozpin smiles at them. What more surprises are coming to them in the future? And what danger lies for the students of Beacon?

All that question can come later because this moment is too heart warming. After a moment of hugging, they break away and wipe away the tears in their eyes.

Koji smiles happily at Kazuki,"Hey, why don't we find your friends and show them your back?"

His friends? Was he talking about Dwayne? Ed? Katie? Trowa? Koyo? Kazuki felt scare about it because he remembered all the disheartening words he has said before, but all that fear was swept aside because he chose not to be scared right now.

Kazuki smiles back with confidence,"Yeah, let's go, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and smiles, too,"Yeah..."

They all boarded the elevators and heads down to the lower floor, so Kazuki can finally start over with his new friends.

* * *

Math class ended with Yang and Dwayne chatting on the way back to their dorms.

"I'm telling you, Yang!" Dwayne grinned,"I'm the guy with the most charms here. Ed and Trowa...mmmmm, pretty low."

Yang laughs,"You are an ass!"

They both laughed together as good buddies until someone stood in their way. Looking up, they see a familiar Faunus in front of them.

Kazuki.

"Hey, Dwayne, what's up?" Kazuki smiles at him.

Dwayne stood there like a statue until he dropped his book bag and ran towards him,"You shit!"

He attempts to tackle him, but he accidentally tripped and face plants on the ground. Kazuki blinks blankly,"Huh. Wasn't expecting that."

Dwayne groaned as he gripped Kazuki's shirt and pulled him up to his level. He grunted,"You bastard, why did you come back here? You said you don't have friends!"

Kazuki remained quiet about that sentence because he was staring at something.

"Have nothing to say?! Have nothing to apologize for?! What?!" Dwayne yelled.

"Dwayne..." Kazuki said.

"Nope! If that's the apology! I won't hear it!" Dwayne turns around and covers his ears,"Lalalalalaaaaa!"

"Dwayne..." Kazuki was looking impatient.

"Still, not listening!" Dwayne was being immature.

Kazuki had enough and yells at him,"Dwayne!"

Dwayne turns to him,"WHAT?!"

"Your fly's down," Kazuki responded blankly.

This answer cause Dwayne to flinch and found out he really has his fly down. He panicked and quickly zips it up with red face,"Ah! You blockhead, Why didn't you tell me?!

"Tell you?!" Kazuki was pissed at him now,"You're the idiot who didn't look at the fly on his pants!"

"Oh, yeah! I should've look down at my pants! That's very normal!" Dwayne said in a mocking voice.

Kazuki face palms,"Honestly, I shouldn't have ruin the moment with your fly."

This sparked silence in the air. Kazuki and Dwayne were staring at each seriously in the eyes...

...

...

...

Their face cracks up into a smile and they all laugh like good buddies. Kazuki had tears coming from his eyes while Dwayne was running his dripping nose.

"You should've seen the look in your eyes right now!" Dwayne laughed as he points at Kazuki's eyes.

Kazuki responded by pointing at Dwayne's nose,"My look? What about your nose?! You're dripping like a waterfall."

"Uh-hmm!" the clear throats of a certain pissed girl.

That terrifying Aura made Kazuki slowly turn at Yang whose hair is now floating and eyes glowing red. Yang approached Kazuki slowly with Ember Celica cocked,"What the hell are you doing back here?"

Dwayne was about to defend Kazuki until the latter signal him to let him handle this. Kazuki walked towards her and they both stop at the same time. Yang glared Kazuki with intents of breaking his face,"You have some nerves showing your face back here. But, that's okay. I can finally break that stupid face of yours as payback."

Kazuki sighs before closing his eyes and leaving his face wide open. Yang notice he was doing something weird,"What are you doing? Is this some kind of joke?"

"No jokes here," Kazuki said,"I deserve it for hurting your little sister. So, go ahead. Hit me or whatever. I'll take it."

"And, yet your stupid ass is back here," Yang said,"Why?"

The answer was given to her,"Because she's my friend. And, friends don't abandon each other. I realize that."

Yang just wanted to punch him face which was hinted by her teeth clenched and her fist raised. But, she notice that Kazuki was being serious here. He really did wanted to come back and be friends with her again. She saw the guilt and regret in his expression that was torturing him to no end.

She threw her fist back and launched it toward Kazuki in the face. He got ready for it hit him, but all he felt was the wind blowing in his face. He opens his eyes to see the fist inches away from him.

The blonde hair girl disengage her gauntlets and grabs Kazuki by the collar and pulls him into her face,"Listen well and listen carefully. If I ever see you hurting my little sister again or abandoning her again, my fist colliding with your face would be the last thing that the choirs would be singing at your wedding. Capiche?"

"Totally..." Kazuki nodded.

With that, she lets go and leaves them. "I'm bailing, see ya."

But, Kazuki called out her name,"Hey, Yang?"

Yang turns to him and rudely said,"Yeah, what?"

Then, she sees Kazuki was smiling instead of trembling in fear as if it supported him. "Thank you for giving me a chance and I hope we can be friends, too. If you want to."

Seeing him smile like that made Yang blush and steam up while causing her cowlick on top of her head to stand straight up in response. Yang turns away and said to him,'W-whatever! Don't forget what I said! Stupid dummy!"

"Eh?" Kazuki sweat drop at this new side of Yang.

The blonde brawler simply scoffs at him before leaving in a hustle.

Kazuki rubs the back of his head,"Man, what did I do now?"

Dwayne grins at him,"Kazuki, I think Yang likes you."

"L-like me?!" Kazuki blushed madly,"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Come on, I totally see it in her eyes!" Dwayne said,"But, you have no chance with her. She's a real boy killer."

This made Kazuki raise an eyebrow,"Riiiiiight, anyways, I better meet up with the others. Can't wait for them to kick my ass."

"Wait, meet up?" Dwayne asked,"As in meeting up here? In Beacon?"

A sigh came out of the Faunus as he turns his head to him,"Yeah, since I'll be attending here for now on."

"Attending here? As in this school? But, what about the White Fang?" Dwayne asked.

Kazuki shrugs with a scoff,"Meh, Renegade for life."

This spark Dwayne with tears of hopes in his eyes before he pull out his Scroll and texting his friends. Kazuki saw what he was doing and asked him,"Hey, what are you up to?"

**"KITTY CAT!"**

Oh, no.

Kazuki recognize that voice and hope it wasn't...

He was suddenly lift up in the air in a big hug by the lovable oaf. Ed was hugging Kazuki so passionately that he begin crushing him,"Kitty Cat! Kitty Cat! I missed you!"

Kazuki coughed as he smiled,"Yeah...missed you, too, big guy...ergh, think you can let go?"

Ed drops Kazuki on his feet and he was hugged again by Trowa. Kazuki freaks out,"Whoa! Ok, Trowa, you don't have to hug me."

Trowa lets go and smiles at him,"Oh, Kazuki, I am so proud of you! You realize the errors of your ways and chosen the right path. And for that, I give you my eternal trust."

"Uh, thanks, man..." Kazuki was creeped out again by Trowa's questionable intentions.

"Oi, Kazuki!" Katie's voice shouted. Kazuki turns his head and was met with two feet in the face. He tumbled into the ground while Katie grabbed both his legs, lift them up and wide and begin stomping his groin,"Take this! Take that! And that! You stupid piece of shit!"

Kazuki was repeatedly saying,"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow!"

Dwayne raise a hand up to stop Katie,"Katie, what are you-"

"Hey, let me in at it!" Koyo shouted excitedly as he ran past Dwayne. Now, Katie was sitting on top of Kazuki beginning back his leg painfully while Koyo was pulling on the cat ears. Trowa, Ed, and Dwayne sweat drop at what they were seeing. Katie missed him, but he wanted to kick his ass. Koyo...just wanted to kick his ass.

"Jesus! I give! I give!" Kazuki beginning banging his fist on the ground for mercy. Katie feels like he had punishment enough and lets go of his leg. Koyo, however, was still pulling on his ears until Ed grab the back of his collar and pulls him off Kazuki.

Koyo squirms while whining,"Come on! Let me at him more! He deserves it for disrespecting my brother! Ill rip his ears off and eat them for breakfast and shit them all over his face!"

Kazuki got up while massaging his ears,"Well, I missed you, too, brat."

Katie went by Kazuki's side as he stands up and raise a fist at him. Kazuki close his eyes for the punch until she said,"Don't leave me hanging."

He realizes she has no intentions of hurting him now and looks at her fist. Slowly at first, Kazuki moves his fist and pumps it with her's. She smiles at him,"Welcome back, you shit."

Kazuki returns that kindness with a smile, too,"Yeah, smoke breath. I'm back."

It was a happy moment between all of them. Koji and Ruby joins in with Kazuki after he ran out to find his friend and all shared it together. Ed was hugging Kazuki around the neck from behind while Dwayne was shuffling his hair to show much of a friend he is to him now. He was laughing along with friends who were watching him laugh and smile like a normal person. Something that Kazuki hasn't done for a long time.

* * *

Professor Ozpin was watching the whole thing from his tower with a smile. But, soon, his expression change to a sorrowful one. He may have made Kazuki turn to a new leaf and experience new things he hasn't done before and have fun on the way, but...it's not something that he will have forever. The elevator door opens and reveal Glynda heading over to the professor's desk and asking him,"Professor Ozpin, I do not mean to be rude, but why did you let that boy attend this academy? Once is enough, but twice is overdoing it."

The Headmaster looks up before sighing,"I'm selfish, Glynda. we all are."

The witch didn't understand what he meant,"Excuse me?"

"Kazuki...Kazuki is strong willed and brave," Professor Ozpin said turning around and looking at her,"Right now, Remnant isn't prepare for the coming storm. A Guardian is needed to protect this kingdom."

Glynda knows that,"I know. She is the one, Ozpin. Pyr-"

Professor Ozpin interrupts her by saying,"She is, I know. A warrior fated for victory is the perfect Guardian to defend us. But, she has come a long way before she even attended here. Surrounded by media, distant away from many, being...alone for a long time. She made so many bonds that could last a lifetime and that was what brought he out of despair. And, what we are doing right now is destroying the life she has long for."

"Ozpin, what are you talking about? She is the only who can do this, for us, for Remnant," Glynda said,"Don't you see that?"

Professor Ozpin took a seat in his chair and sigh,"I do see. But, not everything is the right decision or a good one."

"Then what are you suggesting?" Glynda asked.

"Not suggesting, Glynda," Professor Ozpin revolving his chair toward the window,"Thinking. I have heard these tales about how mighty these Riders are in their world, Zesteria."

Glynda looks at him as if he was crazy,"Ozpin, do you honestly believe a bunch of kids that appear at our school rambling nonsense about a world parallel to ours? And, what about that Kazuki? From what I heard from them, he is a White Fang member. He is a criminal."

"I understand what you mean," Ozpin said turning again to face her,"But, Kazuki has changed. Putting him in jail is too much. He has carried too many burdens and sins in his life. He is guilty of what he has become in the past and wants to change that. To be a better person. And, for that, he might be willing to accept this new responsibility."

Glynda doesn't understand,"The responsibility of what?"

Professor Ozpin looked her grimly,"The responsibility of protecting this world alongside the new Fall Maiden and also, becoming a new legend. But, he won't just become a legend. He would become..."

Kazuki walks side by side with his comrades toward a new future while their laughters were inaudible. He laughs as he looks forward while thinking of his bright future ahead of him.

(Then, it turned black)

**"...our only hope."**

* * *

**(Just Live More by Gaim No Kaze plays)**

_**(A silhouette of Kazuki (whose body is gray and his white hair is only seen) is seen with his Model activated and projecting a blue light. Behind him a silhouette of Reaper whose left side is white and right is black.)**_

_**`Ima' to iu! Kaze wa! Ani o tsutaeru tame!**_

_**[Omae no moto ni fuku! TSUYOKU! TSUYOKU! Blowin' up!]**_

_**Ashita ga! Yume ga! Mada mienakute mo!**_

_**[Soko genkai seiippai! Ikite iru to ierunara!]**_

_**Utsumuku na yo! [kao agero!] **_

_**Doko madede mo! [Mageru koto naku!]**_

_**Shinjita michi o yuke! JUST LIVE MORE!**_

_**DON'T SAY "NO"! JUST LIVE MORE!**_

_**(Episode 4: Ride toward a new future)**_

* * *

I'm gonna say this and I'm gonna say it this one time: I'M NEVER DOING ANYTHING F**KING PREVIEW AGAIN. Please consider the past ones non-canon and pretend that they never existed. With that out of the way, I'm going to remind all of you that the endings in the next chapters will have varying songs like how RWBY using different musics for their credit. As for the certain magical watch based Model, I'm not gonna say it. You can put it on the review page to answer the reference. If you do, I'll give you a digital cookie. While I'm working on new stories and chapters, I'm gonna try to drift away from my KR writings to pursue on different franchises, but I'll still work on it. With the update out of the way, I bid you farewell. Ta-ta!


	5. LATE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

A Merry Christmas Special brought to you by Prototype3

Enjoy

(PS: suggest playing some instrumental Christmas music for this)

* * *

It was Christmas night and the people in Vale celebrated. The winter covered the whole school in a blanket of snow, signifying the Christmas spirit. Especially for those who chose to stay behind for the holiday.

Kamen rider Reaper, or Kazuki if you like to call him that was heading to Ruby's team's dorm to give a present he got specially for Ruby and hopes to enjoy a Christmas time with her and her friends.

It would be his first Christmas he ever had in his life.

He was already at Ruby's room and ready to head in. Kazuki was kind of happy for first time because he thinks he would enjoy the holiday that everyone loves.

He takes a deep breath to get his confidence together and put on a big smile and totally NOT be awkward to her teammates that he has not already met.

_"Don't worry, Kazuki,"_ he thought to himself,_"Everything is going to go well. I just know it."_

The wait was over and Kazuki knocks on the door. Then, he calls out to Ruby,"Ruby, hey! Got something for you. Mind if I come in?"

There was no response from the red haired girl.

That was odd. Normally someone can hear the loud knocks and especially a loud voice. "That's weird."

He tries again with the knock and the calling,"Ruby? Y-you there? Hello?"

Again, he was met with silence.

Kazuki decides to check what's going on and twist the doorknob. He opens the door and Kazuki was hit by the cold air of emptiness.

The room was cleaned out as if they were packing up for something. It was a surprise to him because Ruby didn't say she was leaving for the holidays. The beds were neatly fixed and the desks were cleaned off completely without a speck of dusts or books.

Kazuki enters the room quietly and looks around at how empty it was. It felt they never were here.

It was to Kazuki that he felt...a bit down. He let out a quiet sigh and lower his head depressingly.

He didn't expect to be alone for this Christmas. But, who was he kidding? Ruby and her friends has families of her own and Kazuki has...

Thinking about it made him envious of them. Kazuki rubs his hand down over his face and took a second to get over it.

* * *

Kazuki walks back to his dorm in a gloomy manner, looking down at the floor. His first Christmas would be spent being alone to himself. He stops at his dorm door, but froze.

He always wants to think himself as a strong, mature boy that doesn't let the small things such as this affect him. But, he was not like that. Kazuki is 15, still a kid and can be...sad like any other when they aren't able to spend time with a family or loved ones.

Kazuki force himself to hold back those tears. He was tired after waiting in line to get that gift for Ruby. Better off sleeping it off tonight and go on with his day tomorrow.

He reach down for the knob and when he opens the door, he was welcome by the bright lights form within his room. Shock rose to Kazuki at the scenery in front of him.

"What in the..." Kazuki could comprehend what he was seeing in front of him.

His room was no longer the room he remembers. Rather, it was a big living room from a very fancy household.

The room was covered in Christmas decorations. There was large fireplace that was big enough to warm up he entire room with a flatscreen TV above it, a large furniture couch with a table that has a bowl of ornaments, and a towering Christmas tree that is decorated creatively with a glittering star on top.

This was...a Christmas miracle.

Kazuki comes inside his 'room', astonished at the beautiful, awe design of this room. And, how something like his small room became this.

How?

Kazuki heard some footsteps behind the tree. A pair of familiar white high heel boots moves into sight. His eyes widen on the familiar neopolitan hair girl that stepped out away from the tree.

"N..N..."

The girl before him was Neo, the henchman of the recently jailed Roman Torchwick.

"Neo?!" Kazuki yelps in surprise that he saw the short muted girl at his room. Or rather, his new room. "W-what are you doing here?"

Only a smile was plaster on the little girl's face. She approached the Faunus boy closely which made him feel uneasy. Kazuki couldn't tell what she was thinking or if this is some kind of trap that she was trying to set up for putting her boss into custody.

Then, Neo reached behind her back for something. Kazuki suspects that it was her knife that she was pulling from Paragould behind her. He stood still, but easy for her trick.

She got what she need and thrust it forward. Kazuki got into fighting stance in response.

What Neo pulled from behind...

Kazuki looks at the assortment of colorful red and green circle shape objects on a bigger white circle.

...was a plate of cookies.

He loosen his stance at the delicious treats presented to him and inspects it. And, wonders how she got that from. Kazuki looks up at Neo and asked,"What is this?"

Neo tilts her head in question at Kazuki's lack of knowledge about the cookies she has in her hands. She realizes that she completely forgot that Kazuki was not familiar with the world and the many things it has. She picks up a cookie and takes a bite out of it, demonstrating that is a something you eat. Neo puts on a smile to tell Kazuki that it was okay.

Seeing that it was a delectable meant to be eaten, Kazuki slowly reached for one on the plate. It was hard at first because of the girl's mysterious behavior. He picks up a cookie and hopes that she didn't do anything funny to it.

He moves the cookie to his mouth and takes a slow bite out of it. Kazuki chews and taste the cookie that enter his taste buds and I gotta say, it was something else.

Kazuki never tasted anything this sweet and delicious before. He almost laughed at how good it was and swallows it down. Kazuki looks at the bitten cookie with a smile.

"Hey, this is really good! What is it?" Kazuki can't hold back the happiness that came back.

Neo smiles that he was happy about the cookies she made for him. Looks like Kazuki doesn't suspect her anymore.

Kazuki feels strangely at ease with Neo. He feels that she won't do anything to him. So, he makes his way inside the large room while Neo closes the door behind him.

He finished the cookie he had in his hand and ogles at everything in here. "H-how did you...is this one of your illusions?"

Neo just shrugs playfully at him.

"This is so cool..." Kazuki feels the smooth texture of table and it felt real to him,"Something out of a fairy tale."

Neo loves the compliment he gave her.

"I didn't know your powers could go to this extent," he felt the leaves of the tree,"It feels like I'm at a different place right now."

This looks like the mood was set in for Neo. Just as planned. While Kazuki was admiring the room, Neo left the plate of cookie on the table and goes over to the vinyl player on a stand. She opens up the drawer and skims through the vinyl cases until she came across the one she found in an old antique shop.

Neo slips it out and blew the dust off it. She puts the vinyl disc in and place the needle on it. And, plays the song embedded within.

_**(Jingle Bells (Bombay Dub Orchestra Remix))**_

The jazz music version of Jingle plays within the room. The unfamiliar song caught Kazuki's ears and turns toward Neo who turns around to him.

Kazuki points at the vinyl player,"What's that song? I never heard it before."

Neo didn't talk, well, not that she could, as she approach the boy. A light appeared below her feet and it makes its way up over her body. The light disappears and she was wearing a Christmas theme attire. She wore a sleeveless red coat with a white fur collar that still exposes her cleavage, a red skirt, black high heel boots and a Christmas hat.

Kazuki's jaws drop at the bombing sight of Neo that she just changed into. The girl had a long candy cane in her hand as a Christmas counterpart to her parasol. He quickly hide his blush with a hand and push down his 'excited' ears with his other. Neo just love to see how adorable when he's embarrassed.

Kazuki has no words to say at how Neo looked. Neo wasn't waiting around for Kazuki to stare at her all day and use the cane to catch his belt. He looks down before being pulled toward her,"Wah!"

Then, she buried her head into his chest and her hands clamped on his shoulder. Neo love the warmth the Faunus gave off and his fast heartbeat. Kazuki never saw this side of Neo before. She acted nice which was totally out of character for her.

It might be because of the song that got her into the mood of things. So far Neo hasn't done anything wrong to him. In fact, she made Kazuki happy. Regaining his confidence, Kazuki wraps her arms around and rest his head on her head.

This action surprises Neo as she was trying to tease him and make him uncomfortable. But, it wasn't bad thing to her. She was happy actually even though she wasn't expecting it.

Kazuki was surprisingly enjoying the quiet dance they are having together. They quietly dance to the song for a moment before Neo broke it up to do something.

He notice Neo puts the hook end of her cane at his collar. Surprisingly, she rips his shirt down in half along with his pants. Before Kazuki could shriek like a girl, his clothes fell off and new ones were shown.

He was now wearing a green sweater with a snowflake pattern to it and blue jean to fit the atmosphere. Kazuki looks at himself and just smile brightly,"I'm not gonna lie, that was impressive. Thanks."

With that out of the way, Neo went back into position from before and danced. Kazuki was welcoming to her as he puts his arms around her.

Then, during it, Kazuki quietly said to Neo that really hit her in the heart.

"Thank you."

Neo was use to hearing Kazuki's potty mouth and insulting demeanors, but never once that he was genuinely thankful for Neo. Not counting that other time in her room. She blushes and smiles as she continues to bury her face in his chest.

They danced quietly until the song would come to an end...

* * *

In the next couple of hours, the vinyl played a piano version of Silent Night. The hero and villain sat at the large furniture, the fire in the fireplace wrapping them in a invisible blanket.

Kazuki was just happy to enjoy the quality time he enjoyed with Neo. They played Jenga, Cards against Humanity (Kazuki would either be freaked out of the cards or burst out laughing), Scrabbles, Candy Land, and watch old Christmas movies.

It was the most fun he had with Neo. Surprisingly.

Neo has change from Santa Claus attire to a more or less normal clothes. She wears a vanilla color sweater, brown pants and pink bunny slippers.

Now, it was chillax time.

They both sat in silent toward each other. Kazuki felt awkward to be with her because she does not say much for a conversation. Neo can tell he feels as awkward as her.

Deciding to go for the route he believes at best, Kazuki said,"Well, that was...great. I didn't know you were the board game playing type and uh...a great...baker, yeah, yeah..."

Neo smiles at how bad Kazuki was for making conversation with a muted girl. Kazuki cannot stop this feeling of awkwardness. He glance at the neopolitan haired girl and notice the fading smile on her.

It appears the mood was starting to go. Kazuki looks at the tree and beneath it to find no presents. She may have prepared this whole thing, but could not get any presents.

Why would she forget the presents?

It hit Kazuki on the head that Neo doesn't know what he wanted for Christmas. He never wanted anything in his life besides his friends. It just made him feel bad that Neo worried about him and not getting her present.

He decided to make it right by giving her his Christmas. Kazuki reached behind the furniture while saying,"Hey, Neo, I, uhhh, I got something for you."

Kazuki brought up the present that was originally meant for Ruby. Neo made his first Christmas a blast and deserves at least something. Besides, Ruby is probably buried under a lot of gifts.

He present it to her and Neo cover her silent gasp,"Merry Christmas."

Neo always takes things from others she comes across as valuable. But, never in her life that someone would give. Hesitant at first, she takes the present and looks at it with a growing smile.

She unwraps the bow on top of it and removes the top of the present. Neo couldn't believe what Kazuki has got for her. Or, got for Ruby originally.

It was a very expensive winter white and blue theme scarf. It was one of the rare kinds that only people with an insanely amount of money could afford. Neo never thought Kazuki would get her this.

"You know all the money that Roman left behind in his stash? Well, I figured he wouldn't be using it while he's serving his time in a cell," Kazuki rubs the back of his head,"I'm sorry if the gift wasn't what you wanted, it's just I wasn't expecting you to-"

Suddenly, he felt a warm arm wrap around his and a head resting on her shoulder. Kazuki looks at Neo who was happy that Kazuki gave her something for Christmas.

But, she remembers that she wasn't able to get anything for her.

Kazuki notice the down look she has again and figures out it wasn't because the present she got. He smiles at her silliness and hugs her head. This surprises her in a strange way.

"Neo, it's okay," he assures to her,"I'm not upset that you didn't get me anything. I'm actually happy. I didn't expect for you to appear out of nowhere and make this the best day ever. For that, I appreciate it."

All of this was too much for Neo to take in. Kazuki was so nice to her despite everything she has done to him. He was not the same boy she knew before. He really has changed.

"Yeah, it feels weird that I'm being nice to you," Kazuki chuckles at himself,"I mean, I use to fight with you all the time."

Neo wonders why he was mean to her before.

Since it was just Neo here, Kazuki decides to speak his mind,"Reason why I do was because...I was just jealous of you."

This made Neo confused of his statement there.

He clarified it further with this,"You were always at top of the level in combat, almost untouchable and feared amongst all. And, most of all, you were strong. I could never come close to that. That's why I strive to become stronger, better than you."

This made Neo surprise to know the true reason behind Kazuki.

"But, not anymore. I realize...being strong doesn't make me better," Kazuki thought back all the bad times and the lives he took and looks at his trembling,"It just makes me a monster."

His hand was wrapped by Neo's and Kazuki was pulled out from his dark thoughts. She use her other hand to pulled down his collar a little to see a part of a scar hat given to him by the White Fang lieutenant. But, that wasn't the only scar he has.

Kazuki's body was ravaged with ugly scars he got from either fighting a Huntsman or a really powerful Grimm. Those years of fighting made his body look hideous.

He looks at Neo who had a worried look on her face. He couldn't help, but smile at her and pull her hand up from his collar,"But, I'm glad that's over. I don't ever want to walk down that path again."

Neo was happy he was smiling again. This has been bothering Kazuki for awhile, so he asked her. "Neo, I got a question: why did you want to spend Christmas with me?"

Hearing about it made Neo open her mouth, but closes it due to her inability to speak. Kazuki looks at her and notice she doesn't want to...gesture about it. He, then, realizes that maybe Neo doesn't have anyone to spend Christmas with. Roman would be there to spend the time with his henchman.

Now, he was in jail and could not enjoy Christmas with Neo. Kazuki didn't know what to say, but put a hand on her shoulder. This prompted Neo into looking at him.

Smiling again, Kazuki said this that made her happy,"Neo, you could've just asked, err, texted me if you wanted spend time in Christmas. I wouldn't mind a bit. In fact, I'd be happy to be spend it again with you for next year and after."

Neo felt touched in her heart by Kazuki's kindness.

"Of course, it'll be our little secret," Kazuki grinned and puts a finger near his mouth in a 'shh' manner,"You have my word that my lips are sealed."

She couldn't hold back her tears that Kazuki created for her. She placed both her hands over her eyes and sniffs.

He can tell that she was crying out of happiness. It just felt strange that Neo was crying in front of him. Kazuki never saw her cry ever.

Even so, Kazuki just hugged her and the muted girl return the action. "Come on, let it out. I'm right here."

As soon as she was done with her crying, Neo rested her head once more along with holding Kazuki close to her chest. She wraps the scarf around her neck given by Kazuki and closes her eyes.

Kazuki was a little embarrassed to be held by this girl. Especially, with his arm touching her chest. He looks Neo, who has fallen asleep after a fun time, holding onto him like a stuffed animal.

He smiles at her childish demeanor and moves some hair from eyes. Kazuki looks at the fireplace's fire and yawns. He feels tired as well and his eyes were heavy.

He decided he was going to sleep as well. Kazuki drops his head on top of hers and fallen fast asleep for the night.

Well, Christmas turns out happily than Kazuki has imagined.

* * *

Watching from up high at Beacon Tower, Ozpin saw the light at Kazuki's room. He was actually the only student to stay behind the holiday because he has no family to go back to celebrate.

Originally, Ozpin was going to invite him to his office to enjoy the season. But, it appears someone else beat him to it. He doesn't know who it was, but it didn't matter if Kazuki was enjoying their company.

The Headmaster smiles to himself and sits back down on his chair and turns toward his large room. His voice echoed throughout when he said,"Merry Christmas, Kazuki."

The night went on until it became morning again...

* * *

Back in his normal room, Kazuki was asleep with his blanket wrapped around his body like a cocoon. He begin making noises in his sleep before turning to the side and the bright color of the gray cloud shines over his eyes.

He finally opens his eyes and saw the snow outside fluttering through his window. Kazuki sits up on his bed and yawns tiredly from his sleep.

He unwraps himself and put his legs over the bedside. Kazuki looks up and around his room which did not resemble the room he was in with Neo before.

It felt like a dream. The cookie, the games, the tree...Neo? It seems to him that it never happened.

Thinking about it, Kazuki felt a little sad that it wasn't real. He sighs and puts his arms on his lap and looks down,"It was just dream, huh? Obviously. Well, at least it was fun until it lasted. Hehe-"

But, he was ushered by the sight of a small pink present at his desk. Kazuki wondered how that got there in the first place. He got up from his bed and went to his desk. He picks up the small present and looks at it.

"Where did this come from?" Kazuki wondered. Then, he caught a small folded card attached to the bow of it. He unfolded the card and saw that there was a small message on the top half.

_Thank you for the gift and spending time with me on Christmas. _

_Here's a little gift from me. I hope you like it. _

_ -N_

There was a pink lipstick mark left by Neo on the lower part of the message.

Kazuki finished reading the message and untie the bow. He takes off the top and reach inside. He takes out a small black box.

He wonders what was inside the box. Kazuki sees a black button at the front of it. He presses it and the top of the box splits open by itself. Then, rising from inside the box was pair of earrings.

A look of surprise was upon Kazuki when he saw them. They were a mixed of brown, pink and white the colors of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla. And, judging by the message, everything that conspired last night was real.

But, that's not the only thing.

Kazuki felt his heart skipped a beat like it was hit by something. Then, he felt something dripped from his eyes.

Trails of tears.

Turns out, Kazuki was touched that Neo actually got him something. And, loves the gift she gave him. He smiles and wipes away his tears.

He heads over to the window and looks out to the world covered in snow. He was happy. Happy than any man on the planet. One good thing that happened on Christmas was that he was never alone.

Then, out of the blue, his Scroll suddenly blipped when it got a text. Kazuki pulls out his Scroll and notice the Caller ID was unknown, but the message below said:

_"Merry Christmas, Reaper."_

Kazuki figures who it was and smiles without having to text back to her.

"Merry Christmas, Neo."

* * *

Outside in the snow of Beacon's main avenue, Neo looks at her sent message before putting away her Scroll. She was still wearing the scarf Kazuki got for her.

Wearing a big smile, she opens up her parasol, turns and leave within the snow. Going off to someplace unknown, but knows that next year she will be seeing her beloved again for another Christmas to celebrate. After all, she was going to make him fall for her~

_FIN_.

(Let it Snow by Dean Martin)

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Oh! It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

and The lights are turned way down low

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

All the way home I'll be warm!

All the way home I'll be warm!

The fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

Well, that's a wrap! This is my first attempt in making a wholeheartedly short Christmas story instead of an action packed filled one, so it may not be that good. If you're wondering why I'm making a story about Kazuki and Neo(She's my favorite muter character out of the many characters in RWBY), it's because I want them to establish a close, secret friendship with one another and how it will affect their lives (Kazuki the most) later in the future. And, how they act toward each other...Imma keep my mouth shut about it and roll with it . Also, I'm sorry for not releasing this sooner as I couldn't figure out how this special was going to go. So, I whipped the whole thing up in my head and now, it's sent to all of you as a late gift. As for the future of this story, the chapter I'm working is still in process and I had to scrapped a few other drafts. But, I'll try to update the best I can. Well, Merry late Christmas to all of you, ta-ta!

**PS: The earrings are a part of Kazuki's character design. YEAH.**


End file.
